


Hail to the King

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Belts, Blindfolds, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Ceremonial Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Concubine Bucky Barnes, Concubine Steve Rogers, Consent, Consent is my kink y'all, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feeding Kink, Flogging, Humiliation kink, King Thor (Marvel), King kink, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Slut Shaming Kink, Spanking, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Subdrop, Subspace, There is no canon here, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Vibrators, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Odin is dead. Thor will be crowned King of Asgard, leaving the Avengers, and Midgard, behind to take up the mantle of ruler. Only one thing, or person, rather, comes with him. Steve has left Earth in order to be Thor's consort, his concubine. It's not a simple role. He has to give up everything to service Thor for as long as he lives.A kink fic featuring Steve and Bucky submitting to their Asgardian lovers in the halls of power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta, [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace) for reading over this for me. 
> 
> This was going to be a one-shot, I swear. But, as the gods would have it, it will be a longer fic. There will be no plot, just porn. I'm sure you will all survive, somehow. ;)

The throne room of Asgard was large and ornate. Vaulting pillars held up a mosaic ceiling depicting the history of their world. Sunlight streamed in through large arches that led out to the balconies overlooking the city. It was easily more beautiful than any official court on earth. Steve had gaped at it all every time he entered the room for days. Now, with conscious effort, he was able to avoid looking like a tourist. 

Which was especially important, today of all days. Odin had died about 2 months ago. Now Thor was to be crowned King-Regnant of Asgard. Steve hadn’t seen him in about a week and so hadn’t seen Thor in his coronation garments. The only thing Steve has heard about it from Frigga and Loki was that they will be stunning. 

_If the throne room is anything to go by, that’s probably an understatement_ , Steve thought. The throne room was filled with people standing and milling around the sides of the room. All of them were dressed in plumage and regalia that put any human sovereign to shame. If they were humans, Steve would have thought of them as a flock of peacocks trying desperately to attract the attention of those with power and prestige. 

_They still might be_ , Steve mused. After all, he knew nothing of Asgardian politics. He’d never asked and Thor never brought it up. 

Well, that wasn’t, strictly speaking, accurate. Steve did know one thing. His own outfit marked him as new king’s official consort. Not husband, for reasons of future inheritance, but it still labelled Steve as Thor’s lover and the one who was favored by Thor. Thor explained that even should he marry in the future, all the court would know that Steve was the one who was the recipient of Thor’s affections. It was, effectively, one of the most powerful positions in Thor’s court. Not that Steve cared about such things. He just wanted Thor in whatever capacity he could have him. 

The robe was every bit as beautiful as every other article of clothing in the room, while at the same time being singular in style and appearance. It was a snowy white robe, unblemished and pure. The robe was also almost completely sheer. Steve’s muscular body could be clearly seen by anyone who even glanced at him in passing. It wasn’t just his torso, either. Steve’s legs were also on display for anyone who cared to look. 

His feet were bare against the cool marble floors and Steve maneuvered carefully through the crowd of people to keep his toes from being stepped on. That was part of the stipulation. Aside from this robe and his undergarments, Steve was to be completely unadorned. Jewelry, accessories, and any other forms of clothing were not allowed, as Thor would be the one to supply Steve with whatever he needed from now on. 

The only exception was a butt plug nestled in Steve’s ass. Thor had sent it to him yesterday with instructions to prep himself before the ceremony. Steve was grateful for that. Easily the most awkward part about having sex in front of people was the prep.

The robe was light and airy, billowing in the wind whenever a breeze blew through the open room. It was a cool autumn day, so the wind itself was cold, or it would have been if the robe was not also remarkably adept at keeping the cold out. Not even Steve’s face, hands, or feet were uncomfortably cold, despite being exposed to the elements. There was probably some sort of magic involved that he didn’t understand. Loki could probably explain it if Steve bothered to ask. Steve wondered if Thor had gone to either his brother or mother to ask them if they could take care of that, knowing how much Steve hated the cold. Either way, he was grateful. 

The only part that couldn’t be seen was hidden by a set of silken undergarments that were the same shade as robe. Steve was grateful for that, at least. Despite being on board for his role in the ceremony, he didn’t want to be ogled by the attendants the entire time they spent waiting for it to begin. 

At the thought of what was his role would be when Thor announced that Steve would be his consort, Steve bit his lip as hard as he could. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something like that, but it would be the first time doing it with so many people watching. Members of the royal family would be just outside (thank goodness) ready to accept him as an official member and to clothe him in a way that marked his station before heading back inside. 

Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He could never have imagined something like this happening to him when he grew up in the depression era during the 1930s and 40s. His apartment was barely big enough to fit him and Bucky. This… gilded halls and lavish riches were beyond everything he’d ever imagined.

His thoughts were interrupted by Loki approaching him from the side with his own consort in tow. Bucky smiled reassuringly. Steve had been there for the ceremony featuring Bucky becoming Loki’s official consort. He knew more or less what to expect. 

“You ready?” Bucky asked. 

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose,” Steve replied. 

“I would say that I understand your reservations,” Loki said. “But I have learned that our people are much more positive and open about the subject of sex than your world.”

Bucky rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Out of habit, Steve glanced down at the beautiful collar around Bucky’s neck. It was simple, as far as Asgardian standards were concerned. It was, for one, a single thick band of smooth, black leather. There was a single, gorgeous emerald that hung in the center on a polished buckle of white gold where a chain could be connected, if Loki so chose. It was a rare occasion for that to appear, however. It usually appeared if Loki and Bucky were doing something in public. 

Bucky wasn’t dressed as Steve was, but he had worn a similar robe for his ceremony. That had been less public than Steve’s but there had still been a sizeable audience who showed up for the event. Steve and Thor had gone to BDSM clubs in New York both to watch and to perform for others often enough that Steve had been desensitized by the time Bucky’s ceremony occurred. 

“I was nervous, too, honestly,” Bucky said. Steve hummed in response while Loki looked sharply at him. “Don’t look at me like that, Loki. It’s okay to be nervous before a big event like this.” 

“At least you didn’t do this in conjunction with a coronation,” Steve replied. “There’s so many more people here for this.”

“Yeah, don’t envy you there,” Bucky said. “Though I should really have seen this coming. It’s just like you to try and one-up me, punk.” 

Steve laughed and felt some of the tension in his shoulders dissipate. It was good to joke around with Bucky while he waited in anticipation for the ceremony to begin. 

“I rather think that having his commitment ceremony during a coronation is hardly trying to one-up you,” Loki replied with that Cheshire cat smile. “I would say he’s succeeded.”

“You two talk as though I planned it this way,” Steve grumbled through the smile on his face. “It was Thor’s idea.”

“You didn’t disagree,” Bucky pointed out as he shoved Steve playfully. Steve shrugged. “Next thing you know, you’ll be hosting dinners and fancy parties that are purposefully more elaborate than ours.” 

“I have a feeling you’d be better at that sort of thing, honestly,” Steve replied. 

“Don’t worry, Stevie, you’ll be fine,” Bucky said, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Thor wouldn’t have asked you to be his consort if he didn’t want you by his side.”

“Indeed, though I must say that I clearly ensnared the more attractive man,” Loki declared, kissing Bucky’s cheek. 

“Careful, my lord,” Bucky said with a saucy grin. “Unless you want me to ravish you here and now.”

Loki traced Bucky’s mouth with a thumb. “I always want you to ravish me,” he purred. “But this is Steve’s day. Let’s not distract from him. Thor will be here any minute.”

“Does that mean we have to leave?” 

“It means that _I_ have to leave, but you may feel free to remain for the… festivities, if you desire.” 

With that, Loki sauntered off towards the only closed door in the room. It led to the private quarters of the royal family and was off-limits today for everyone except Frigga, Loki and Bucky, Thor and Steve, and their respective households. Everyone else was barred entry unless they had an invitation from the family. Steve knew for a fact that he and Thor hadn’t given any out, so that left everyone else. 

“I’m actually glad that my ceremony with Loki was smaller than this,” Bucky said. 

“Bucky, I’m pretty sure the last President’s inauguration was smaller than this,” Steve chuckled. 

“You’ll be fine,” Bucky replied, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s just like what you used to do in the clubs in New York.”

“But bigger.”

“Everything here is bigger,” Bucky said with a wry grin. 

“You’re not wrong about that.”

“Just relax. The hardest part is the waiting. The rest is easier,” Bucky whispered. 

At that moment, the fanfare started and Steve’s heart nearly leapt from his chest. It signaled that Thor had arrived at the steps leading up to the citadel. Steve had scoped out the route the day before. It would take about 10 minutes for Thor to get to the throne room. Of course, normally Thor could do it in 4 (2 if he used Mjolnir), but for reasons of ceremony and tradition, he had to go slowly. 

“All right, it’s starting,” Bucky said. All Steve could do was nod in acknowledgement. Bucky didn’t say anything more by way of assurance and Steve was grateful. He knew what was coming. He would be nervous no matter what happened. 

“Thank you,” Steve said over the fanfare and the din of the crowd. 

“As if I would be anywhere else, punk,” Bucky said. “I’m happy for you.”

Steve smiled back. He looked towards the entrance of the hall. The procession had arrived. As beautiful and ornate as the throne room was, the procession was even more regal. They were as beautiful and regal in comparison to the attendants as any monarch on earth seemed to be to humans. 

He hadn’t caught sight of Thor yet, though. He would be trailing along at the end of the procession. Steve knew for a fact, even though he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a week, that Thor would be immensely annoyed with the slow pace. He grinned to himself at the thought of Thor’s regal suffering. 

Finally, Steve saw him. His jaw nearly dropped, but thanks to his years being in the public eye, he was able to keep his face neutral. Thor was dressed in a crimson tunic that made him stand out even more than he did on his own. Behind him was a majestic purple train lined with white fur with black spots in the similar manner of human monarchs. Thor and Loki claimed that humans got it from them. 

Thor glanced at him and smiled as he went on towards the throne. He stopped at the foot of the dais in front the same big, dark-skinned god with golden eyes who was guarding the bifrost when they arrived. Heimdall. Thor talked about him frequently. He was Thor’s best friend and as the guardian of Asgard, the one who was charged with crowning the kings. 

Heimdall stood there, stoic and sure as he held the crown and staff that would be bestowed on Thor. As the procession approached the people diverged to flank Heimdall until Thor stood alone before the Herald of Ragnarok. The music stopped. 

“Thor, son of Odin,” Heimdall intoned. “Why have you come this day?” 

“To take up the mantle of King and All-Father, like Odin before me,” Thor replied. 

“As a son of Odin, the All-Father, do you swear to govern as sovereign over the peoples of Asgard and all Her dominions, according to their precepts, ordinances, and traditions?” 

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to effect Justice, Mercy, and Truth in your judgments?” 

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to use your utmost power, as god and king, to defend Asgard and the Nine Realms, guarding the universe in preparation of Ragnarok?”

“I swear.” 

“Take up the spear of the All-Father, Gungnir.” 

Thor took the spear and knelt before Heimdall. The guardian turned to his first attendant who held the crown. He took it with both hands and placed it carefully on Thor’s head. It looked heavy and cumbersome.

“The mantle of kings, and their burden, be yours, King Thor Odinson, All-Father. May grace and wisdom follow you all the days of your rule,” Heimdall declared loudly.

Heimdall stood aside and Thor ascended the steps up the dais to the throne. He moved smoothly and confidently. Steve watched, somewhat worried about the crown falling off Thor’s head. It didn’t. When he reached the top, Thor turned and sat on the throne, a picture of majesty and power. Steve couldn’t help but feel aroused at the sight. 

“Hail to the King!” Heimdall cried before he bowed. The rest of the hall, including Steve, followed suit. He was thankful that the robe made movement easy as he knelt on the marble floor. 

“I know not whether I have proved myself worthy of this mantle,” Thor said over the hall. “But as my father has gone, the mantle must pass. I cannot promise to be as my father was, but I will promise to do my utmost to rule justly.”

“Hail to the King!” Heimdall cried again. 

“Hail!” the crowd shouted. 

“As my first act as King, I will declare my consort,” Thor announced. “Steven Rogers, come forward.”

Steve swallowed and stood. He walked more smoothly to the foot of the dais and looked up at Thor. He smiled down at Steve. Steve felt himself settle with the reassurance Thor’s presence offered. Being separated for a week hadn’t helped, but now Steve wasn’t as concerned. 

Heimdall stepped up beside Steve. Steve didn’t move, as he had been coached by Bucky and Frigga. 

“Steven Rogers, do you come before your king of your own free will, free of all constraint, all burden, and all worldly possessions, titles, and honors?” 

“I do.”

“Do you swear to honor, obey, and service your King, for all the days you shall live?”

Steve nodded. “I swear.” 

“Do you swear to love, care for, and stand beside your King for all the days you shall live?” 

“I swear.”

Then Heimdall turned and looked up at Thor. Steve’s heart was starting to beat harder again. 

“My king, do you come ready and able to care for this man, to ensure his wellbeing, and to honor his sacrifice to enter into your service?” 

“I do.” 

“Will you honor, protect, and cherish this man in his service to you?”

“I swear.”

“Will you swear never to take from him anything which he has not freely given, not to harm him beyond his ability to endure, and not to demand service he has not consented to give?” 

“I swear.” 

“Ascend the throne, Steven,” Heimdall commanded. Steve stepped up the stairs until he was at the top and walked the few steps to stand before Thor’s throne. Thor still sat, strong, regal, and confident on the throne. He smiled up at him, a glint of lust in his eyes as he took in Steve’s apparel. 

“Before these gathered witnesses,” Heimdall intoned. “Prove now your devotion and subservience to our King.” 

Steve knelt before Thor and grasped at the sash around Thor’s waist. He undid it and came to the laces that held Thor’s trousers in place. He undid them with practiced ease and pulled them down. Thor’s long, thick cock sprang free and Steve looked up at Thor. He must have been hard the entire time from thinking about this moment. To be fair, though, Steve had had a difficult time keeping his own arousal at bay today. 

Thor didn’t move to stroke his head. This was also part of the ceremony. He could give commands, but Steve was the one who had to do the work. He did nod, however, and smile. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured. That was all Steve needed. He licked a long, slow stripe up the length of Thor’s cock before taking the head in his mouth. Thor’s breath hitched as Steve swallowed the length to the root. He moaned around the member as he stayed in place, choking on the shaft until he came off and breathed deeply. Thor groaned, the sound echoing through the hall. 

Steve sucked Thor’s cock in earnest. It was massive and thick and Steve had to open his almost as wide as he could in order to take it all. He was determined to do it, to prove to the court that he was serious about this. He was also eager to make this experience as good for Thor as possible. 

He popped his mouth off Thor’s cock and gasped softly for breath as he moved down the length, kissing and licking his way down until he reached Thor’s balls. They were large and musky. Steve buried his face between Thor’s thighs and inhaled the thick, powerful, masculine scent that was Thor in all his regal glory. He mouthed and lapped at the balls, worshipping them with his mouth and tongue. The taste of his King filled his mouth, driving him on like a powerful aphrodisiac. 

“Such a good boy,” Thor murmured again. Steve preened at the praise. “Suck my cock again.” 

“Yes, sir,” Steve said automatically. He rose dutifully and took Thor’s cock back in his mouth. He traced the prominent veins with his tongue as he bobbed his head on Thor’s member. He savored the salty, slightly bitter taste of Thor’s pre-come every time he swirled his tongue over the head. He wrapped a hand around the base and moved it in tandem with his head. 

If Steve bothered to pay attention to his surroundings (which was always) he would have heard moans of approval echoing through the audience. He didn’t pay them much mind. They weren’t anything he hadn’t heard before. He looked up at Thor through his eyelashes. The power and control that Thor exerted over him simply by being in the same room as Steve went straight to Steve’s head. And his cock. 

Thor didn’t move a muscle. He simply looked down at Steve, his blue eyes dark with lust. Thor moaned lowly as Steve met his eyes and Steve answered by swallowing Thor’s cock again. He bobbed long and slow, reverent in his movements as he took Thor’s entire cock into his mouth and throat. It had taken him months to manage it, but eventually he’d succeeded. Steve was immensely proud of that achievement. 

Thor’s moans of pleasure were loud, but Steve was used to that. Thor was never a quiet lover by any definition of the term. He had, on occasion, been chastised by the other members of the Avengers team for waking them up at night (an impressive feat, considering that Tony had made sure to soundproof the building). Whenever it happened, Thor merely laughed and said that he hoped they enjoyed it. 

Now, though, Thor was as verbal as he always was, the sounds of his pleasure reverberating off the vaulted ceiling and stone floors. Steve moaned himself around Thor’s cock and Thor’s own moans grew even louder. His own erection begged for attention, but he steadfastly ignored it. He was not allowed to come. Not just today, but in general. He was only allowed to come by Thor’s hand or by his command. Steve loved it, even if he sometimes hated Thor in the moments he wanted to touch himself. 

That rule didn’t apply when Thor was off protecting the Nine Realms, but now that he was King, well… that was less likely than before. Steve loved it. What he didn’t love was how hard he was, especially once Thor did move. He stretched out one leg and placed his booted foot between Steve’s thighs. 

“Rub yourself on me,” Thor commanded. He didn’t need to add the command not to come. It was expected by now. 

Steve obeyed, whining as pleasure shot through his body as he humped Thor’s leg. His cock begged for release, for a warm hand to wrap around it and jerk it until he came all over Thor’s boots. Steve moaned around the head of Thor’s cock at the thought. If he did that, Thor would command him to lick up the come until the boots were clean. Then, if Steve had come without permission, he would probably be bent over the nearest piece of furniture and spanked, paddled, belted, caned, or possibly some combination of those. 

By then, Steve would likely be hard and throbbing and Thor would probably spend the next few hours teasing him, jerking him until Steve was almost to the edge of orgasm before bringing him back down. If he was lucky, Thor would let him come again. If he wasn’t, Thor might keep him hard and desperate for days. The bastard would probably also fuck him every day with his hand wrapped around Steve’s cock. Or, if Thor felt particularly nasty, he would make Steve ride Thor’s cock and instruct him to jerk himself off has he did so. It sometimes left Steve a sobbing mess when Thor finally let him come again. 

Steve put such thoughts from his mind as he humped Thor’s leg and sucked his cock. God (or Gods, perhaps, now) knew that Thor would hardly be put out if Steve orgasmed. Steve had asked him. Thor had no qualms about punishing Steve in front of his court. It was known to happen occasionally at such events. Thor apparently preferred them. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. It wasn’t a quiet encouragement this time. The words echoed out into the crowd and Steve felt a swell of pride that Thor complimented him so others could hear. He began to suck harder. Thor moaned louder. The sound filled Steve’s ears and made cock even harder. Steve choked himself on Thor’s cock for a few seconds before coming off with a gasp. 

“Get up,” Thor commanded. Steve rose immediately. “Strip.” Steve let his robe fall to the floor with his underwear shortly after. He stood naked and exposed before the entire court. In spite of himself, he felt himself blush. Thor looked down in approval as the blush spread over Steve’s entire upper body. 

“Take out the plug and sit on my lap,” Thor said. Steve reached back and pushed the plug out, catching it easily. He felt the lube leak out of his ass as he approached the throne again. Thor took the plug and handed it to an attendant without even looking. Steve didn’t bother either. There was only Thor and Steve’s desire to please him. 

Steve straddled Thor somewhat awkwardly. The throne was clearly not designed with this particular use in mind. But Steve managed to do it without crushing him and braced himself on the back of the throne. He looked into Thor’s eyes. Thor still didn’t move his body to touch Steve. The command to hump Thor’s leg was an exception because of the command. 

Steve reached back and lined the head of Thor’s cock to his entrance before slowly sitting down on it. He moaned as Thor’s cock stretched him, the pleasant, familiarly faint burn of Thor’s cock filling him making feel alive. He watched as electricity began to dance over Thor’s body, little sparks of lightning striking Steve’s bare body as Thor’s arousal grew. They weren’t strong enough to leave marks, but that didn’t mean that it never happened. 

When Steve was finally fully seated on Thor’s cock he moaned and sighed. He kept his attention on Thor, even as appreciative moans and whistles resounded through the room. Thor was the only one who mattered.

Thor looked at him, grinning with pride. “My good boy,” he purred. His voice was low and gravelly, running over Steve’s skin and leaving goosebumps like mist. “So good for his King.” 

Steve swallowed as he struggled to find his voice. “Thank you, sir.” 

“My Lord or Sire,” Thor corrected quietly but firmly. 

“Sorry, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord.” 

“Good boy. You learn quickly. Ride me.” 

“Yes, my Lord,” Steve said. It took a bit of time to get used to, but he was eventually able to achieve a steady rhythm. He squeezed his ass around Thor’s thick length as he bounced on it. He moaned with pleasure as Thor’s cock brushed across his prostate with every thrust. 

“Louder,” Thor commanded. Steve obeyed. Thor narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Louder, I said.” 

Steve closed moaned as loudly as he dared. It was louder than Thor had moaned when Steve had his dick in his mouth. His cries reverberated around the room. His head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy as he fucked himself on Thor’s cock, moaning and groaning wantonly in his effort to please his King. 

He heard Thor moaning, too. He felt the arcs of lightning grow in frequency and intensity. They danced across his skin in a symphony of pleasure, sweet and sharp and constant. Across his back, his chest, making nipples stand erect, the hair on his arms and legs stand on end. Even Steve’s dick wasn’t immune and he whined loudly as danced up the hard length. The first time it happened it made Steve climax at once. Thor had punished him, but halfheartedly given the circumstances. 

As it was, Steve couldn’t let himself stop for his own sake. If he did, it would reflect badly on Thor for having chosen a poor consort. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes with the effort to keep going, of squeezing around Thor to keep his orgasm at bay. 

“Look at me,” Thor ordered. His voice was quiet and low. Steve opened his eyes and blinked away the tears. “You’re doing so well. You’re such a good boy.” 

“Th—Sire,” Steve whined. 

“I know, boy,” Thor said. Steve whimpered as electricity died down a bit. “I am sorry for getting carried away.” 

“Th-thank you, my Lord,” Steve whimpered. He kept bouncing on Thor’s cock. Part of him desperately hoped that Thor was close, but Thor hadn’t told him one way or the other. He generally didn’t, mostly because Steve asked him not to. He felt better not knowing. It made him feel more used, more submissive to have no warning, for Thor to suddenly come in his ass or his mouth or on his face without telling him. Thor was happy to oblige. 

Another part of him hoped that Thor wasn’t close, that Steve would be made to service his King however Thor demanded until Steve was utterly spent and wrecked. He wanted to show Thor’s court just how far he was willing to go to satisfy his King. 

It helped to focus on Thor’s cock. Steve thought of the head pushing deep into his body whenever he came down. He thought of the length that came out whenever he rose up until just the head was inside him. He thought about the way it lit his blood aflame with pleasure as the cock dragged along his prostate. 

He focused on Thor’s face. His mouth hung open just a bit. His breath ragged as moan after moan fell from his lips in a steady litany. His eyes that were now black with lust, the glint of arousal at the effort of holding himself back. Steve could tell that if Thor could have his way right now, he would probably have dropped to the floor, shoved Steve’s face down until it met the cold marble, and fucked into him with fire and passion until he was spent and Steve was a writhing, boneless puddle on the floor. 

“You make me so happy, boy,” Thor murmured. “You are doing so well, you please me so much the way you show everyone how you’re mine.” 

“Yours, my Lord,” Steve whimpered. The words were pulling him, his mind felt fuzzier, now. The need to please himself seemed less important than the need to please his King. “Please.” 

“My poor boy,” Thor purred. “You have been so good and you deserve to come. But you cannot. Not yet.” 

“Yes, Sire,” Steve gasped loudly. 

“I have yet to decide how I want you later,” Thor continued. He didn’t bother being quiet. “Whether I want to plug you up again, full of my come, to eat you out later.” 

Steve moaned at that and started fucking himself on Thor’s cock faster. Thor moaned, too, and the electricity shocking Steve’s skin grew slightly in intensity. 

“Or, I could leave you like this,” Thor growled. “Have you with me as I accept oaths of fealty while my come leaks out of your pretty hole and down those gorgeous thighs. Maybe some lucky ones would notice.” 

_That_ thought made Steve release a loud, wanton whine. Thor hummed in approval as Steve’s pace grew even faster.

“You like that, don’t you, boy?” Thor growled lowly. “You like my entire court knowing who you belong to. Bouncing on my cock in front of them like a whore isn’t enough for you?” 

“No, my Lord,” Steve moaned. “Want them to know.”

“You want them to know whose whore you are,” Thor said. It wasn’t a question. “Well? Whose whore are you?”

“Your whore, Sire,” Steve moaned. He cried out as a particularly sharp shock landed on his nipple. 

“Louder!” Thor barked. 

“I’m your whore, Sire!” Steve cried. At that, Thor groaned and Steve felt Thor’s cock pulse as it shot hot, thick ropes of come into his ass. Steve sobbed, his mind fuzzy as he slumped against Thor’s body, against the throne as his ass was filled. He gasped for breath. His head felt fuzzier now than it did before. It was harder to think clearly. He felt warm and comfortable and safe. Thinking took too much effort. Thor would take care of him if there was anything important. 

“Steven?” Thor asked. It was hard to tell how much, if any, time had passed. “Steven, you must come back.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Steve replied. His words were a bit slurred. He didn’t care. He just wanted to stay in that warm, safe place. 

“My boy, you must listen,” Thor said gently. “I have you. It’s okay. It’s time to come back now. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” 

Steve smiled and blinked. Slowly the fog dissipated. He still felt warm, though. And secure. It took him a moment before he realized that Thor was holding him against his chest, rubbing his arms gently. He must have lost balance. 

“Thor,” he murmured. He blinked and focused on his face. When he did, he found Thor smiling down at him. Steve’s body was adjusted so that he was draped across Thor’s lap with his head in the crook of Thor’s neck. Thor’s arms were wrapped firmly around him and the Spear of the All-Father (whatever its name was) was in the hands of a nearby squire. 

“I am here, Steven. My sweet boy,” Thor said. Steve smiled at the words. 

“How long?” 

“A few minutes,” Thor replied. “You missed the cheers. The court was well pleased with your performance today.” 

“And you?” Steve asked. He didn’t really care about the court. At least, not right now. 

“I am more proud of you today than I have ever been, little one,” Thor said. He pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Now, can you walk? My brother and mother must clothe you, now.”

“Give me a minute,” Steve said. Apparently that was the wrong response, as Thor immediately summoned one of the squires nearest to them. 

“Fetch my mother and brother,” he commanded. “Tell them to bring the garments in here. And bring a large pillow.” 

“Thor, really, I’m fine,” Steve insisted. 

“You must rest, Steven,” Thor replied. “You may walk later. For now, I want you to remain here. If you need anything at all, name it. Do you understand?” 

Steve knew when a battle was lost. This one wasn’t that important, either, and so he nodded. 

“Yes… my Lord.” 

Thor’s eyes glinted dangerously and Steve felt the god’s soft cock, which was resting against one of Steve’s thighs, twitch. Steve chuckled. It was going to be a long, wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun. Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my friend and beta, [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace)!

Loki and Frigga seemed completely unfazed as they came in with attendants trailing behind them. Some held clothes, because apparently Steve was going to have options. Others held bowls of food or pitchers of various drinks. None were alcoholic, thankfully. Steve didn’t want to let the rest of the ceremony pass with him unexpectedly inebriated. He took one look at the clothes and noticed that they were all some form of robe similar to what he had worn before. Only one, however, was as transparent as his earlier robe. This one was a navy blue, however, rather than a snowy white.

Steve gave Thor a sidelong glance. “Why are they all robes?” he asked quietly. Thor grinned and leaned towards him.

“For… ease of access, sweet boy,” Thor murmured in his ear. Immediately Steve’s entire body flushed red as a tomato and Thor let out a booming laugh. Steve got up and grabbed a seafoam blue robe. It was sheer, but not the almost totally transparent sheer that his first robe had been. Then he allowed Loki and Frigga to dress him. This was also, apparently, part of the ceremony.

The robe really did allow for “ease of access” as Thor put it. The bottom of it rested at Steve’s ankles. Steve was surprised, however, to learn that the front was open down to the middle of his torso with no buttons or zippers to close it. There were no sleeves, either, so his arms were on full display for anyone who wanted to look. The rest of it hugged his body, showing off his muscular physique.

The undergarments were tailored to Steve’s body, so all Thor needed to do if he was in the mood was bend him over, pull them down, and flip bottom part of the robe over and out of the way. Perhaps not as much ease of access as Thor hoped for, but still. Considering that Thor had a tendency to destroy Steve’s clothes when he was in the mood and impatient, however, Steve doubted that that would be much of a problem.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, perhaps) the first thing Thor did when Steve returned was order him to lower his pants and bend over. Steve was about to ask why when he saw Thor holding the smooth, black butt plug. He obeyed at once at that. Thor pulled up the bottom of the robe until Steve's ass was revealed and inserted the plug into Steve's ass. If Steve had to be honest, part of him was hoping to have to stand (or sit, as it were) there with Thor’s come leaking out of his ass while Thor met with the dignitaries.

_Oh well, another day_ , perhaps, Steve thought.

“Good boy,” Thor said.

“Thank you, Sire,” Steve replied with a sly grin. He noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that Thor’s cock, which was still exposed in the event that he grew bored with the proceedings, twitched again at the words.

As soon as Steve was dressed, another servant presented a large, plush pillow. Steve thought it was ridiculous, but Thor ignored him and told the servant to place the pillow between his legs so that Steve could rest there.

“Admit it, you want me there to suck you off if you get bored of receiving oaths from the nobles,” Steve whispered.

“I always wish for your mouth around my cock, sweet boy,” Thor murmured. “Your lips are never quite as beautiful as when they are where they belong, stretched around me.”

Steve flushed and knelt on the pillow. It was soft and comfortable. Steve soon found a position that was both comfortable and didn’t aggravate the plug in his ass too much. As soon as he was settled in, more servants appeared, this time with several different styles of collars. His heart leapt in his chest as he turned around to look at Thor. Thor smiled down at him and lowered a hand to pet his hair affectionately.

“For so long as you are mine,” he said. “You shall wear a collar to show the world that you are spoken for. Choose whichever one you like.”

Steve looked back to examine the collars. Some of them were expensive and gaudy. Steve suspected that they were chosen because Thor was expected to display wealth and power for his court. Thor knew his tastes better than that. He spied three that were similar to Bucky’s: simple, smooth black leather. One was still adorned with ostentatious jewels, so Steve rejected it. That left two.

One was similar to Bucky’s in that it held a single large jewel which dangled from a gold hoop in the center. It was a diamond, one that would easily sell for a fortune (although most of these collars could say the same, honestly), but Steve admired how it caught the light.

The other, however, was a deep blue sapphire, the most beautiful Steve had ever seen. It also caught the light and reflected little blue specks of light on the ground below. It also came with a thin chain attached that was clearly meant to act as a leash for Thor to lead him around whenever he wished. Steve took it without another thought.

“Stand,” Thor said. Steve did and turned around. Thor also arose and took the collar from Steve’s hands. “I knew you would choose this one,” he whispered.

“You know me well, Sire,” Steve replied. Thor grinned and shrugged. “It reminds me of your eyes.”

“My sweet boy,” Thor murmured. He took the collar and secured it around Steve’s neck so that it fit comfortably and didn’t restrict airflow. Then Thor took Steve’s chin and raised it to plant a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I love you, Sire,” Steve said against Thor’s lips. Thor gave a pleased rumble and it reverberated through Steve’s being.

“And I, you, Steven.”

* * *

The rest of the ceremony was fairly dull, all things considered. Nobles of various rank and importance approached to swear fealty to Thor. Some acknowledged Steve’s presence with a nod and a smile. Others were more… lewd in how they regarded him. There was one who openly groped his crotch as he… suggested that perhaps Thor wouldn’t mind sharing Steve with certain members of the court sometime. Steve replied by getting up and kicking him in the groin before kicking him down the steps of the dais. There was a satisfying crack as the man’s leg broke.

Thor’s response was to forbid the man from seeking out healers to treat his wounds after having him literally thrown out of the palace. The man’s family fled the room before they could suffer the same fate.

Aside from that, it was mostly uneventful, if long. Steve sat between Thor’s legs with his head resting against one of Thor’s thighs. Thor stroked his hair absentmindedly as he accepted the various declarations of fealty. Steve didn’t need to reply to any of them, though he did pay attention. If his years of service as Captain America had taught him anything, it was that politicians were dangerous creatures, if not an immediate, obvious threat.

As it was, it was difficult to tell which ones might be dangerous since Steve knew nothing about any of them. They were all also lying about one thing or another. Some were more obvious than others. Part of Steve longed for his shield, but he’d given that up to be Thor’s consort.

It was apparently the custom for Lords and Ladies to present hopes and concerns to the new King after they swore fealty. Some offered condolences on the death of his father and hoped that Thor would follow his example. Considering what Steve knew of the man, he suspected that Thor would try to take the world in a different direction.

Others were concerned about the future for one reason or another. Some of them wanted a return to the days of conquest that defined Asgardian culture in centuries past. Others wanted Thor to declare where he stood on certain positions regarding matters like domestic prosperity or foreign policy or social issues. Steve didn’t understand the issues that Asgardians dealt with as far as social policy was concerned. Hell, the United States was still debating about LGBTQ rights and abortion.

Steve coming out as both bisexual and in a relationship with Thor had stirred up quite a storm in the world of public opinion. Conservatives who had once lauded his praises as a symbol of traditional values denounced him and declared him a threat to the country. He received hate mail, death threats (which was laughable, honestly), and, most bizarrely, tracks telling him that he was going to hell unless he converted.

Thor had been confused by that last one. He insisted that Hel was a woman, the goddess of the underworld, and Thor’s niece. Steve had been skeptical until he met her at a dinner where Thor announced his intention to make Steve his consort. She was… frightening, but not unkind. The most shocking thing about her was that she turned out to be Loki’s daughter, honestly.

Most social issues seemed to regard where Thor stood on the issue of men practicing women’s magic and vice versa. Thor, who was definitely much more of a warrior than a diplomat, declared that he was supportive of it and believed that his father would have been, too. That ruffled some feathers, apparently. To Steve, all magic was the same. But then, he couldn’t do magic.

Still others sought promises or assurances from Thor since it was the beginning of his reign. These people were all, to a one, petty and shallow. Steve could feel Thor’s annoyance with them whenever they voiced their grievances.

“I care not that you believe they insulted you,” Thor growled to one particular nobleman. Steve didn’t catch the name, but he was dressed in the style of a parrot. The man was almost painful to look at. “Take your petty squabbles elsewhere and deal with them yourselves. If you think to involve me again over this trivial matter, I shall ensure both of you are punished for wasting my time.”

The man squawked as he fled. Steve chuckled at the display.

“I am gladdened that one of us is entertained,” Thor grumbled. “These little men will be the death of me. Give me a straight fight any day.”

“Sorry that you have to be King, my Lord,” Steve replied. Thor flicked the back of his head for that. Steve chuckled.

“Impertinent brat,” Thor muttered.

“You love me,” Steve said, turning to him to grin slyly. At that Thor took the chain secured to Steve’s collar and pulled him up until Steve’s face was in Thor's crotch.

“If you have the energy to mouth off,” Thor growled. “Perhaps you need something to occupy it.”

Without waiting for a response, Thor took his half-hard cock and shoved Steve’s mouth down on it. Steve moaned around the length, becoming acutely aware that he still hadn’t come yet. He whined as he rubbed himself on Thor’s leg.

“Sweet boy, if you wanted to come, you should have said so,” Thor purred. “Now you have been naughty and I do not feel inclined to reward such behavior.

“Now listen. Do not suck me off. You will keep my cock warm until I am ready to fuck you. Do not try to distract me or you will be punished. Do not try to touch yourself or you will be punished. If you need to take a break, tap my leg, but I expect you to get back to work as soon as you are able. Do you understand?”

Steve nodded and Thor leaned back against his throne. Steve braced himself on Thor’s knees as he settled in. Thor’s cock slowly began to harden in Steve’s mouth. He had to resist the urge to moan as the taste of Thor’s pre-come filled his mouth. Thor wanted him quiet and occupied while Thor paid attention to the dignitaries.

“Your Majesty,” said one uncertain male voice. “D-does this mean that you will no longer be receiving your people’s oaths or hearing our concerns?”

“Nay, please, speak freely, friend,” Thor said jovially, as though Steve wasn’t clearly between his legs with his mouth on Thor’s cock. “My lovely consort simply needs something to occupy his time.”

“A-as you say, Sire,” the man replied.

Steve listened to what was going on and paid close attention, despite being Thor’s cock warmer. There was one noblewoman who wanted Thor’s assurance that he would surely not allow the beings of one world or another to get away with what she perceived as a challenge to Asgard. Thor assured her that should Asgard be threatened by any outside forces, he would take immediate action to protect their world.

It apparently satisfied her as Steve heard footsteps leading away from the throne. Steve would have frowned were there any room in his mouth for such motions. There was something strange about how many people hoped to see Thor lead them into battle against one group or another. Maybe that was simply how Asgardians were in general. Thor had told Steve about what he was like before Odin banished him to Earth for trying to start a war with Jotunheim.

The next person who came forward seemed taken aback for some reason. It wasn’t as if Steve had spent the better part of an hour having sex with Thor in full view of everyone, after all. Why anyone would be surprised at seeing them like this again was beyond him.

“Sire, is—is this a bad time?”

“On the contrary, it is the best time,” Thor said with a chuckle.

“It just looks like you’re… occupied.”

“ _I_ am free, friend, but if you wish to speak with my consort, I fear you will need to wait,” Thor replied. He stroked Steve’s hair with a thumb as he spoke. “He is being a good boy at the moment.”

Steve’s chest swelled with pride as he remained in place. Thor’s cock started to grow hard in his mouth and Steve adjusted himself to keep himself from choking on it. He glanced up at Thor, who was staring straight ahead at whoever was talking to him. His thumb kept stroking Steve’s head as he waited for the noble to swear fealty.

“If my boy keeping my cock warm is a problem preventing you from swearing fealty, friend,” Thor continued, his voice lower and decidedly less friendly. “Speak now. I shall have you thrown from the gates of the palace.”

“N-no, Sire!” Steve would have laughed if he could. Whoever this was sounded like a goose. He heard the ruffle of clothes as they knelt before Thor and gave their oath of fealty before scurrying away. Thor sighed in disappointment as he left.

“Such a shame. No courage at all in that one,” Thor sighed. “You are more worthy than any of the members of that family.”

Steve looked up at Thor to see if he would elaborate. Thor smirked down at him and traced Steve’s lips wrapped around his cock with a finger. Steve made a note to ask later if Thor didn’t explain.

“His family is known as cowards and opportunists,” Thor said. “They become involved when it pleases them and when they know they have no risk of losing. They are weasels and I would have them all removed if they ever bothered to become anything more than a mild nuisance.”

This was a side that Steve rarely saw of Thor. He was generally a kind and gracious person, eager to encourage everyone he encountered, and see the best in them. For Thor to be so dismissive of someone’s entire family was strange, but Steve was inclined to believe him. The only other time Steve had seen Thor dismiss someone out of hand like this was when the team was made to meet with the Council that ran SHIELD regarding a mission that was successful, but had led to a great deal of property damage. And since said property belonged to some wealthy benefactor, it was suddenly beyond the pale.

The next person who approached seemed much less uneasy at the sight of Steve between Thor’s legs. At least, from what Steve could tell, from only being able to utilize his hearing for such things. Thor’s cock grew harder still as Thor resumed stroking Steve’s hair with the arrival of the newcomer.

“Fandral!” Thor shouted.

“Thor! Hail to the King, my friend,” Fandral replied.

“I would get up to greet you properly, but I fear that I am occupied at the moment,” Thor said. “I do not wish to disregard my consort’s efforts on my behalf.”

“Nor should you, after that display earlier,” Fandral replied with a laugh. He approached and Steve heard them laugh as they clasped hands together. “You and Loki seem to have found yourselves such lovely consorts. Please tell me they have friends. Would that we could all find such loving, dedicated consorts as the two of you.”

“We do have friends, but alas, Midgard is much more closed-minded regarding sex than we are,” Thor replied. “Steven and his friend, Bucky, are truly unique among their people. However, I must say that none is more valorous or more loyal and dedicated in his service than Steven. I am truly blessed that he would have me.”

Steve moaned softly around Thor’s cock at the praise. Thor gasped and moaned; thrusting up slightly into Steve’s waiting mouth.

“I am sorry, sweet boy,” Thor said. “That was my fault. I cannot help but praise you when people admire you.”

Steve blinked up at Thor, but otherwise remained silent and still. It was true that he craved Thor’s approval and that Thor was often happy to praise him, whether it was on the battlefield or in the bedroom. Part of him was tempted to tap Thor’s leg so he could come off and speak, but his jaw wasn’t yet sore and while Thor did say that Steve could tap out if he needed a break, he didn’t want to do it too often lest Thor get annoyed.

“I wish you an active and fulfilling evening, then,” Fandral said. “And many more in the future.”

“My thanks, Fandral, though I fear that I must ask you to make the oath of fealty like everyone else,” Thor replied.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Fandral said dramatically. He made the oath and stood. “I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

Steve listened until he could no longer hear Fandral’s footsteps. “I believe he may have a crush on you, Steven,” Thor chuckled. “Or perhaps he is simply hoping to get to see me fuck you again.”

Steve moaned again in spite of himself. Instead of reprimanding him, Thor just began to thrust leisurely into Steve’s mouth. He gripped Steve’s hair as he began to fuck him. Steve looked up into Thor’s eyes. They looked down with that wicked gleam that came when Thor had something planned. Steve wondered if he would get punished for distracting Thor like this. It was also possible that Thor would see this as just making use of him and reward Steve for letting Thor use his mouth to jack off.

Apparently, Thor getting himself off wasn’t much a deterrent, as the next noble came up the steps to kneel and swear the oath of fealty. Thor never paused. He held Steve’s head in place as he fucked into his willing mouth. Steve closed his eyes in bliss. The taste and weight of Thor’s cock on his tongue were heaven. Steve barely registered the words the noble was saying. He’d heard them all at least a hundred times already today.

“Gladly do I, uhn, accept your oath,” Thor replied when the noble was done. His voice was low and gravelly. “May fortune, mmmm, smile upon you if you, uhn, prove yourself true and curse you if you be, haah, false.”

Steve would have grinned around Thor’s cock if there was any room left in his mouth. As the next person ascended the dais, Thor took Steve’s head and thrust his cock down Steve’s throat. Thor held him there as the newcomer began his oath. Steve struggled against Thor’s grip, caught between the blissful feeling of choking on Thor’s member and the need to breathe. Tears formed and fell down his cheeks as Thor held him in place. Finally, need for air outweighed the pleasure of having Thor’s cock down his throat and he tapped on Thor’s thigh.

Immediately, Thor let go of Steve’s head and Steve came off Thor’s cock with a gasp. He breathed in deep, heaving breaths. He stared up at Thor, whose hand moved to stroke Steve’s face gently. The rough calluses of Thor’s hand offered some comfort.

“Good boy,” Thor said. “Do you require anything?”

“Air,” Steve croaked. “Just air, Sire.”

“My sweet boy, so dutiful,” Thor said with a smile as he wiped Steve’s tears away. “Do you not agree, friend? Is he not the most lovely and devoted consort?”

“You have chosen a fine whore, indeed, my King,” the noble replied. Steve turned and scowled at the man. He almost got up to confront him, but before he was able to fully catch his breath, Thor was on his feet. His body sparked with lightning and his face was dark as a thundercloud. He seized the man by the throat

“Listen well,” Thor thundered. “Should any person, man, woman, or ill-begotten creature, insult my consort in the manner he has reserved for myself, I shall not hesitate to throw them through the Bifrost to be lost to the outer darkness.”

“M-mercy, my King!” the man blubbered. “I-I meant no offence, I-I swear!”

“No?” Thor growled. “Shall I look to Steven, then? To see if he has taken offence?"

Thor turned and threw the man to the floor in front of Steve. The man landed on his face and looked up. Steve scowled down at him. It was true, he hated being called a whore or a slut by anyone but Thor. He kicked a man off the dais just hours before for a similar offence. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to condemn a man. He looked humbled enough already.

“Let him go,” Steve replied. “He looks like he’s learned his lesson.”

“May you count your blessings,” Thor declared as he pulled the man to his feet. “My consort is as kind as he is fair. Be sure that you are sufficiently thankful.”

“Yes, Majesty. Thank you, Majesty! Thank you, you are truly noble, I swear I meant no offence!” the nobleman squawked as he scurried away. When he was gone, Thor turned to Steve, his cock dangling and swaying heavily between his legs. He stalked over to Steve and knelt before him.

“Are you well?”

“I’m fine now, just annoyed more than anything,” Steve replied. “What about you?”

“You need not worry about me,” Thor said gruffly. “Now that that wretch has been dealt with.”

Steve wasn’t convinced. He eyed Thor as he got up and took his place back on the throne. Steve knelt in front of him and made to suck Thor’s cock again, but Thor pushed him away. Steve looked up at him in confusion before he tried again. Again, Thor batted his face away.

“Enough, Steven, I am perturbed,” Thor replied.

“It’s okay, my Lord, he’s gone,” Steve murmured. “Don’t let one man’s idiocy ruin our fun.”

“You do not have to do that, Steven.”

“I know I don’t,” Steve replied. “I can say no. I can say my safe word if I want, but I haven’t. You haven’t said yours either.”

Thor remained silent for a while at that.

“Let me do this for you, Sire,” Steve whispered. He kissed the tip of Thor’s now half-hard cock. “Let me be your sweet boy. Please, Sire.”

Thor relented with a nod. Steve took Thor’s cock back in his mouth and moaned as he swallowed it to the root. Thor moaned as well, not bothering to hold back how much he enjoyed Steve’s mouth.

“You are so good to me, sweet boy,” Thor said. “You are ever mindful of my needs. Touch yourself.”

Steve obeyed, his hands going to undo the laces that restrained his cock. He was brought up short by Thor grabbing his hair and angling his face up to meet Thor’s eyes. There was a mischievous gleam in them that made Steve shiver.

“No,” he said. “Touch yourself through your trousers.”

Steve made a questioning noise around the head of Thor’s member. Thor chuckled darkly in reply and it sent shivers down Steve’s spine.

“I want you to come in your trousers, boy,” Thor said. “And no, you shall not receive a replacement pair. You shall walk about for the remainder of the day and everyone shall know that _I_ did that to you every time someone glances at your crotch. You will not take pains to hide it. If anyone asks, you will tell them that it pleased your King to do so. Do you understand?”

This was new. And hot. Steve moaned as he nodded. His body shivered with anticipation and his dick became even harder, if that was possible. Thor’s smile grew as he released Steve’s head. Steve swallowed Thor’s cock eagerly, savoring the flavor of his pre-come as it filled his mouth. Thor’s cock quickly grew hard again. Steve traced the veins along the length lovingly with his tongue. Thor was a big man in every sense and on more than one occasion had Steve spend hours worshiping his body. Steve loved it.

Someone approached the throne, the next of a seemingly unending line of supplicants. Steve ignored them as he bobbed on Thor’s cock. He moaned frequently as he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants. It was humiliating, having to rub himself off until he came like a teenager. Steve had to pace himself so as not to come immediately. Not that it would matter either way to Thor. He would probably be greatly amused that Steve had come so soon after the command.

And yet, it was also true that Steve hadn’t come all week. Thor hadn’t let him in the week leading up to today. Steve had sent him messages begging to come. The first, Thor had replied with a no and a command to deliver all such messages in the future verbally. Steve had actually done it a few days later, giving his pleading message to an increasingly flustered courier. Thor’s response, the same courier replied, was a very amused, but emphatic, no. His balls ached with the need for release.

Thor took Steve’s head and shoved it down on his cock, making him choke again as Thor recited the acceptance of this latest noble’s oath. The bastard deliberately took his time saying it, too. Steve tried to moan, but all that came out were strangled grunts. He rubbed himself furiously at the feeling. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching. When Thor finally released him, Steve came up off Thor’s cock for a split second before he took the head back in his mouth. Thor moaned in approval.

“It pleases me to feel you choking on my cock, sweet boy,” Thor murmured as he traced a thumb over Steve’s lips. He hooked it under Steve’s bottom lip and pulled it open slightly. Saliva dripped down out of Steve’s mouth onto Thor’s balls Thor hummed with pleasure. “To think that you once struggled to do such a basic service for your King. None would dare think such, looking at you now. I suppose they will have to wait another day to see me punish you.”

With that, Steve came with a muffled cry. He moaned as a week’s worth of frustration and waiting filled his pants. As soon as he was done, he resumed sucking Thor’s cock. His head was foggy, though whether it was from the orgasm or entering subspace, he wasn’t sure. Thor laughed, the great booms of his body-shaking laughter filling the hall.

“Perhaps I ought to keep you from coming more often, sweet boy,” Thor said as he stroked Steve’s head. “I had no idea that you would come so soon and so eagerly.”

Steve flushed and turned away. Well, as much as he could with Thor’s cock still in his mouth. Thor took his head and turned his face back towards him. He was smiling with glee as his eyes were almost black with arousal.

“Surely you will not let a moment’s embarrassment keep you from your duty?” he asked. Steve shook his head and resumed sucking on Thor’s cock. “Good, for I wish you to do it again. You will make yourself come in the same way as before. Do you understand?”

Steve’s face grew even hotter, but he nodded. His cock was already twitching again thanks to the super soldier serum flowing through his veins. He lowered a hand again to jerk himself off as he was ordered. He must have made a face or something when his hand touched the damp part of his pants, however, because Thor laughed again.

“Poor boy,” Thor crooned. “I am sure it is uncomfortable having to pleasure yourself like that.”

Steve gave an affirmative moan as he bobbed on Thor’s cock. Thor chuckled and moaned in reply.

“Perhaps I should have you do this more often,” Thor mused as he watched Steve take his cock. “To remind everyone here of who you belong to.” Thor’s tone grew harder and more possessive as he gripped Steve’s hair. “To remind them that I am the only person permitted to touch you like this, to bring you pleasure, to make you come. You are the King’s consort. You. Belong. To. Me.”

Steve moaned as he looked up at Thor. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as Thor began to rock his hips again, fucking Steve’s mouth in earnest. Steve only knew that there were nobles there making their oaths by watching Thor’s mouth give the reply without paying a great deal of attention. Thor was beginning to breathe deeply and grunted as he thrust into Steve’s mouth. Steve could feel that he was close.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Thor’s cock began to pulse in the middle of another noble’s oath. Thor interrupted him by groaning and grunting loudly as he came in Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned at the bitter taste of Thor’s come as it filled his mouth. He pulled Steve off his cock in time to shoot more ropes of come on Steve’s face. When he was spent, he let go of Steve’s head and Steve mouthed at Thor’s cock, chasing any stray drops of come dripping down Thor’s length. Thor rumbled in approval.

“Are you close?” Thor asked when Steve was done.

“Yes, my Lord,” Steve whined. “Can I come? Please?”

“Oh, sweet boy,” Thor replied. He traced a finger over Steve’s face, gathering come with his finger and feeding it to Steve. Steve took each finger and sucked it clean when it was offered. “You have been so good for me. Come. Now.”

Steve cried out as he came, his pants filling up with come for the second time that day. It was absurd and embarrassing and oh so good. His eyes remained fixed on Thor’s until he was utterly spent. He slumped against one of Thor’s legs in spite of himself. Thor smiled down and stroked his head before looking up.

“This is my consort,” he boomed to those gathered. “He serves me well and no one else. Let no one shame him in his service to me, lest they incur my wrath!”

There was a rumble of acknowledgment that rippled through the crowd. Thor turned to Steve.

“I believe we are done for now,” he said. “You may rest here. Do you require anything, little one?”

“I’m a little hungry,” Steve said. He suddenly realized how tired he was. Rest would be good. “And thirsty. I could do with some water.”

“You shall have it.”

A moment later, servants arrived and laid out bowls of assorted fruit, chocolate, and nuts. Steve was also presented with a large mug and a pitcher of water. Steve chuckled as he gave Thor the bowl of chocolate. Rather than eat it himself, however, Thor proceeded to feed it to Steve piece by piece. Steve rested his head against Thor’s thigh and accepted each one until he drifted off to sleep amidst the din of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta[AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace). <3

There was a time when Bucky would have been the one to watch over Steve while he was vulnerable like this. Never romantically, of course. Neither of them had ever seen the other like that, even though both of them always knew that the other liked men. Bucky had been Steve’s protector and friend before he went and got huge.

Now, as Loki led Bucky up the steps of the dais by his chain, Bucky instinctively looked to Steve before Thor. Steve was sleeping soundly with his head resting against Thor’s left thigh. Bucky was honestly surprised that Steve lasted as long as he did. He had been in the room when Steve… did his duty for Thor. If he hadn’t been in there, he would’ve thought that Steve and Thor thought that they were the only two people in the room considering the way they looked at each other.

It reminded him of the way Steve said Bucky looked at Loki. It reminded him of the way Loki looked at him.

He felt the chain pull gently before he knelt beside Loki. As Loki’s consort, he was a member of the royal family, and thus a member of Asgard. Still, Loki explained that the only members of the court that were exempt from making the oath of fealty were children, as they were considered too young. They were, however, expected to respect the oaths their parents made on their behalf.

“Here do I, Loki, son of Odin, swear fealty to my brother, Thor,” Loki recited smoothly. “King of Asgard. I and the heirs of my line swear to be faithful under his reign ‘til the day of my death or Ragnarok come.”

“Gladly do I accept your oath,” Thor said quietly in reply. “May fortune smile upon you if you prove yourself true and curse you if you be false.”

Loki stood and nudged Bucky with his foot. “Here do I, James Buchanan Barnes, son of George, swear fealty to my master’s brother, Thor, son of Odin, King of Asgard,” Bucky said as he’d practiced. “I and any heirs born for Loki, son of Odin, swear to be faithful under his reign ‘til the day of my death or Ragnarok come.”

Thor repeated his acceptance and Bucky felt the chain pull lightly, bidding him to stand. He looked at Thor, who beckoned him over. Then he looked at Loki, who shrugged.

“If the King wishes for your presence, you had best go, hadn’t you?” Loki said.

“Yes, my Prince,” Bucky replied.

He figured it would be better to be formal since they were in front of people. Loki might be unpredictable with others, but as a master, he was consistent with Bucky. It was an unexpected surprise when their relationship first started years ago, but one that Bucky was grateful for. He himself could be erratic at the time and having Loki to steady him and channel his release more valuable to him than he could ever say. It helped that Loki himself could change roles to match what Bucky needed at the drop of a hat.

He took the few steps over to Thor, who grasped him by the forearm and smiled. “I am gladdened that you were here this day, Bucky,” Thor said. “I know that it means a great deal for Steven as well, for you to witness joining our family.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure he hardly noticed my presence when the time came to service you,” Bucky replied. “It was quite a show, to be sure.”

Thor chuckled at that. “Aye, it was. Were he awake now, I am certain he would embrace you.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Bucky said. “There will be time for that later. Perhaps at the banquet?”

“Aye, indeed! You are part of the royal family and you will be joining us at the head of the table, surely,” Thor declared with a wide smile. “Until then, my friend.”

Bucky bowed and turned around to follow Loki down the steps. The next noble was a short redhead woman with violet eyes and a dress to match. She clearly didn’t approve of Thor taking the throne, but also had no intention of speaking such. The days when a rift could be formed between the sons of Odin were past. Loki himself had killed 3 people for suggesting that he be the one to take the throne.

Loki led Bucky out of the throne room. Contrary to what Steve believed, the chain was always there, not just when Bucky and Loki were having fun. Loki tended to keep it invisible, though, unless he was otherwise inclined.

“You did well, princess,” Loki murmured. “I am pleased.”

Bucky smiled. “Thank you, my Prince.”

Loki placed a hand on one of Bucky’s shoulders as he grinned. “And considering the… celebratory nature of the day, perhaps a celebration of our own is in order?”

Bucky knew it was probably a trap. Loki was a tricky person. Shocking, considering that he was the god of mischief. Sometimes he was genuinely inclined towards rewarding Bucky’s behavior, but it was almost impossible to tell the difference from when Loki was baiting him.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said. “Thank you, my Lord. You are gracious to reward me.”

“Oh? Someone thinks highly of their performance today,” Loki said. “Who said anything about a reward? I did not think that you were the one who determined when you are rewarded, princess. Was I wrong?”

Bucky swallowed. “No, my Prince. I shouldn’t have said it.”

“But you did,” Loki said with that Cheshire grin that promised trouble. “So what ought we to do about this?”

“Gag me?” Bucky asked.

Loki moved his hand down to trace Bucky’s mouth with his fingers. Bucky caught one and licked the tip, drawing it into his mouth to suck on the digit. Loki watched on, looking down at Bucky in amusement. He silently pressed another finger to Bucky’s lips and pushed past them and into his mouth. Bucky moaned and moved to lick and suck on the other finger. He looked up at Loki with his best puppy dog eyes. Loki just laughed.

“Do you hope to persuade me not to punish you for speaking out of turn?” Loki asked with that wicked smile. It always made Bucky feel a bit like prey. It was exhilarating. Still, Loki didn’t take his fingers out, so Bucky couldn’t give a proper answer, so he just nodded. “Is that so?”

Loki regarded him for a moment. Bucky tensed in anticipation. At this point it was anyone’s game. Loki could punish him in some beautifully perverse, creative way. Or, they could simply fuck. Both was likely, as well, but Bucky had no way of knowing. He preferred it that way. If he couldn’t prepare himself, he couldn’t think of a way to get out of it, the way he was programmed by Hydra.

“It’s cute that you think you can get out of punishment like this,” Loki purred. “But… I suppose I can afford to be lenient today. I am sure you forgot your place out of happiness for your friend.”

Bucky moaned and nodded. At that moment, Loki took his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth and pulled the robe off his body. Bucky’s clothes were similar to Steve’s today. Loki wanted to show him off, to make clear what Bucky was to him. The robe was dove grey, graceful and gossamer. It wasn’t as sheer as Steve’s robe today, but it was still cut in the traditional style of a royal’s consort. Around Bucky’s waist was a paris green sash tied in such a way as to accentuate Bucky’s ass. Loki tended to dress him in such clothes more often than not. Bucky suspected he liked the way the clothes clung to Bucky’s body.

Then he grabbed the chain connected to Bucky’s collar and dragged him towards the nearest pillar. He used magic to fuse the chain to the pillar, keeping Bucky in place. He also conjured straps around Bucky’s wrists and chains connecting to the pillar that held his arms above him. Bucky tested the strength with his metal arm. It didn’t give at all.

When he was finished, Loki stood behind Bucky’s body, openly groping him. Loki’s long, slender hands ran down the expanse of Bucky’s body, until he reached his groin. He cupped Bucky’s groin, fondling Bucky’s soft cock and balls for a moment before he slowly pulled down the silk panties and let them fall to the floor. Instead of jerking him off, however, Loki looked into Bucky’s eyes, grinned, and conjured a chastity belt. Bucky’s mouth went dry.

It was a simple thing. It had a small, steel cage just big enough for Bucky’s flaccid cock and a ring around the base meant to be secured around the scrotum. It was styled to look like his cock was in a prison. It could still be seen, but touching it would be impossible. The rest of it was a simple leather strap that would tie around his waist and between his thighs.

One look at it and Bucky knew that this was a device that would allow Loki to do whatever he wanted to Bucky, without worrying about whether Bucky was enjoying it. It also meant that whatever Loki did to make him aroused would remind Bucky that he was at Loki’s mercy.

Bucky immediately hated it. Bucky immediately loved it.

“What is your safeword, my pet?” Loki asked softly.

“Frost,” Bucky answered.

“Good girl,” Loki murmured. “If you need to stop, say it. If you merely require a break, knock twice against the pillar. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Bucky said. Loki hummed, and then smiled that gleeful, mischievous grin of his as he knelt before him.

Loki fitted it around Bucky’s cock and tightened the straps until the belt was securely in place. It felt strange and heavy. The cage forced Bucky’s cock to face down in a somewhat unnatural angle. Then he stood and smiled at Bucky as he grasped his chin.

“Comfortable?” he asked, his voice silky and charming. Bucky shivered. The words fell over his body like a cool wind on a winter’s night. Bucky was bare as the day he was born, but Loki’s words made him feel naked. Vulnerable. He whined in spite of himself, which earned a dark, low chuckle from his Lord.

“Good. You’re about to get worse,” Loki purred. He turned and stopped a passing servant. Loki murmured something in his ear and the servant dashed off to obey whatever it was Loki had commanded. Loki enjoyed a certain notoriety in the court. It made servants eager to obey in the hopes that he wouldn’t toy with them when he was bored. It made other courtiers give him a wide berth, lest they become entangled in his schemes.

As his consort, Bucky was at the center of all of them. He enjoyed watching the court scurry around his Lord, looking at him with concern or sympathy, as if Loki would ever have broken the oaths he made the day he officially became Bucky’s Lord. Bucky tended to snap at such people. It had earned him a certain notoriety. Loki returned to their chambers one evening and informed him that he was known as Loki’s Timber Wolf. He rather enjoyed the nickname.

“While he’s off doing that,” Loki mused. Loki turned Bucky around and crossed Bucky’s arms over his head. “I believe you need something to occupy yourself.”

Without warning, Loki brought his open palm down on Bucky’s left ass cheek. It stung and pain lanced through Bucky’s body. He shouted in reply, more out of surprise than pain, but Loki would still take it as encouragement, the bastard.

“Aww, poor princess,” Loki whispered in his ear. “Just think, we could have been celebrating for your friend, Steve’s, and my brother’s coupling today. I truly was pleased with how you composed yourself in Thor’s presence. Such a shame that you were so presumptuous.”

_As if he would ever let an opportunity to mark me up pass by_ , Bucky thought as another smack landed on the same side. He was more or less ready for it this time, so all that escaped him was a small whimper. Before it was even finished, Loki brought down his hand on the other side. It was harder this time and Bucky cried out in pain. Loki delivered several more sharp slaps in rapid succession before he seized the back of his head and pulled his head down.

“Are you comfortable now?” Loki demanded. His other hand pulled slightly on the back of Bucky’s collar, restricting Bucky’s air supply.

“No, my Lord,” Bucky groaned.

“Good.” Loki let go of Bucky roughly. “Because the servant has just returned with the toys I requested. The fun is just beginning.”

Bucky couldn’t turn to look at what all Loki had apparently ask for, though he desperately wanted to know. He felt Loki touch him and he flinched before Loki slapped him.

“Stay still or I will conjure more bindings to make you,” Loki growled.

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” Bucky replied. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“We shall see, won’t we?” Loki mused. He touched Bucky again and this time, Bucky managed to stay still. “Well, well, maybe you can be good after all. Let us see how long you can keep this up, shall we?”

At that moment, Bucky felt a lubed finger tease the opening of his ass. He whined as Loki teased the sensitive ring of muscle. His cock strained at its confines, but alas, the cage didn’t give an inch. He whined as his cock strained uselessly at the steel bars. Loki chuckled, utterly without sympathy, as he pressed his finger deeper into Bucky’s ass. His other hand moved up Bucky’s thigh, caressing the inside and making Bucky shiver.

“Not very long, it would seem, naughty princess,” Loki crooned as he angled his finger to brush over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky cried out as the pleasure coursed through his body, yet his cock remained soft. “I believe I told you to remain still. Can you not follow even the simplest instructions, my pet?”

Bucky whimpered as he clenched around that finger to keep himself from convulsing again. It was torture. It was sweet, horrible, sublime torture. He was distinctly aware that they were drawing a crowd, an audience to revel in his shame. He was also distinctly aware that Loki paid them no attention in the slightest. All his focus was on Bucky. It made the whole experience feel intimate, even though it was as public as could be.

Loki slowly added another finger. It went in easily, Bucky moaned as he struggled to remain still. It was hard, though. Loki knew how to play his body, how to tease him until Bucky unraveled at his touch. Loki had, multiple times, driven Bucky to orgasm without ever touching his member. At the third finger, Bucky hissed at the not unpleasant burn. It had been a couple days since they last fucked, due to Loki helping Steve and Thor prepare for their day.

As Loki’s fingers fucked Bucky’s hole, grazing over his prostate with each thrust, Bucky struggled to stay still, to obey. Finally he couldn’t take any more and he arched his back as he pushed back against Loki’s hand. Loki clicked his tongue in disappointment at the unauthorized movement.

“I suppose I will have to do something to teach you obedience,” Loki said as his fingers slid slowly out of Bucky’s ass. Loki got in one last brush against Bucky’s prostate as he did so. Bucky moaned and convulsed in frustration. To be so aroused and yet denied relief was horrible and wonderful at the same time. True to his word, Loki conjured more bindings. These attached to Bucky’s ankles and brought him flush against the pillar to which he was bound before what looked like half of Thor’s court.

Before Bucky could think more on the subject, a swift, sharp stinging pain lashed across his ass. He shouted in pain and jerked as he looked over his shoulder. There, smug as he pleased, was Loki holding a switch. It evoked memories of Bucky’s life in Indiana before his family moved to New York and a grandmother who had naughty children go out to the woods and select a switch off a tree.

Loki raised an eyebrow as Bucky looked at him. Tears formed in his eyes as he smarted from the pain. “Well?” Loki asked.

“One,” Bucky counted.

“Good girl,” Loki replied.

Right before he swung the switch again and it landed on Bucky’s thighs. Bucky shouted again as he counted. True to his reputation as a god of mischief and chaos, Loki never established much of a rhythm with his swings. Some few he made in rapid succession, others he took his time, drawing out the pain and anticipation by caressing Bucky’s naked body. Sometimes he went for Bucky’s ass and pain blossomed across Bucky’s cheeks. Other times he attacked Bucky’s thighs, which were more sensitive.

By the twelfth stroke, Bucky was certain he wouldn’t sit comfortably for a few days. The worst/best part was that Loki never said how many Bucky would receive. It could be 20. It could be 50 or more. It depended on Loki’s mood.

By the twentieth stroke, Bucky howled in pain as the switch found its mark on his upper left thigh. But he still counted it. Tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes finally began to fall freely down his cheeks. He drew in a shaky breath before another blow landed on his ass.

“T-Twenty-one,” he cried. He took in a shaky breath and shook as he felt Loki’s hand caressing down his spine.

“How are you, princess?” Loki murmured in his ear. Bucky took another few breaths before he replied.

“Good, my Lord,” Bucky said. “Wanna come.”

“I know,” Loki replied as he gripped Bucky’s ass. Bucky hissed as the warmth of pain pooled in his lower body. “Perhaps I will let you free when I am done, if I feel so inclined.”

It was about as close a thing to a promise as Bucky had ever heard from Loki, to be honest. The man was as slippery as an eel and as crafty as a cat when he wanted to be. Hell, he was that way even when he had no particular reason. Still, the words made Bucky whine in desperation.

“Now, now, who among us is the prince?” Loki asked as he struck Bucky’s ass again with the switch. Bucky shouted in pain again as it landed. “And which the concubine?”

“22! Y-you, you’re the p-prince,” Bucky cried. Loki struck again, this time on his thighs. “23! I-I’m the c-concubine.”

“Good. Which means?” Loki asked, striking him again.

“24! You d-decide when I-I come,” Bucky groaned.

“ _When_ you come?” Loki asked lowly.

“I-I mean if, if I come,” Bucky amended. His cheeks heated with shame as he heard people moaning as they watched him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could understand why they were so appreciative. Seeing two consorts service their Lords in a single day at the royal was indeed a treat. For them, anyway. At the moment, Bucky could only think about the fact that he was being punished publicly and how humiliating it was. He had a love/hate relationship with this kink.

“Well, which is it?” Loki asked. He struck again on Bucky’s right thigh. Bucky counted it with a cry. “If?” Strike. “Or when?”

“26! B-both?” Bucky replied.

“Is that an answer or a question, princess?” Loki asked lowly. He struck again.

“27! A-Answer, it’s an a-answer, my Lord!”

“Hmm, good answer,” Loki purred. Then he seized Bucky’s hair and pulled his head back. He struck Bucky once more on his ass, then again on his thighs. Bucky shouted as he counted them. He instinctively tried to pull away from the blows, but Loki’s grip on his hair held him fast. “So tell me, princess, do you deserve to come today?”

“I-I don’t know, my Lord,” Bucky sobbed. “I don’t know!”

“Hmm, looks like someone’s learning,” Loki replied. One of his hands dropped to squeeze Bucky’s ass again. Bucky hissed at the rough touch. “So maybe you know the answer to this next question: do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“I d-don’t kn-know,” Bucky sobbed again.

“Very good. I decide when you’ve learned your lesson, princess,” Loki replied. He smacked Bucky on the ass as he moved back. Bucky yelped, though he didn’t know whether to count it. Loki was silent for a while. “Well?”

“S-sorry, my Lord. 30.”

“Good girl,” Loki said.

He struck Bucky’s ass again with his switch before moving to strike each thigh. Bucky cried out as he counted each. His cock still strained at the cage around it. It was starting to hurt slightly. The effect of his hampered arousal only worked to enhance the intensity of the fiery, stinging pain in his ass and thighs. Every now and then, Loki made his hands wander over Bucky’s body, pulling his hair or teasing his nipples. By the 40th strike, Bucky openly wept as he recited the number.

Through his weeping, Bucky didn’t notice Loki hand the switch to the servant who brought it. So when Loki touched him gently with both hands above his waist, Bucky sobbed and jerked away. Loki shushed him gently.

“It’s okay, my princess,” Loki murmured into Bucky’s ear. “You did well. I am pleased by how well you took your punishment.”

“No more, please, my Lord,” Bucky whimpered.

“No more switches,” Loki promised. Bucky felt Loki reach down between them. He heard the sound of laces being undone and he rutted back against Loki’s body. He whined as his ass brushed against the fabric of Loki’s clothes, smooth as they were. Bucky could feel the hard outline of Loki’s long cock. Loki moaned into Bucky’s ear as he reached down to fondle Bucky’s caged member.

“Such a naughty princess,” he purred. “So desperate for her Lord’s cock.”

Loki rubbed his crotch against Bucky’s ass, making Bucky whine loudly, before he pulled his cock free. He snapped his fingers and Bucky heard someone step up before he heard a vial uncork. He barely had the presence of mind to register that it must be oil of some sort before he felt Loki’s slick cock press against his hole. Bucky groaned as he felt it breach his hole. Loki’s hands gripped Bucky’s waist tightly as he pushed forward. Bucky moaned against the pillar he was being pressed into until Loki finally bottomed out. In all the years they had been together, Loki’s cock had rarely felt bigger than it did now.

Loki growled in pleasure as he pulled out. He leaned down and sucked a mark onto Bucky’s neck. It was high enough that it would be easily seen along with Bucky’s collar. Bucky whined at the sensations. Normally they would have gone to his cock, but with his cock kept flaccid and small, the pleasure instead seemed to swirl like a tempest in his body. When Loki pushed thrust back in, Bucky howled with pleasure, his voice the only outlet for his relief.

“Sing for me, my pet,” Loki purred as he fucked into Bucky’s body. Tears continued to fall down Bucky’s face as he weathered Loki’s barrage of thrusts. His hands danced over Bucky’s skin. Bucky began to shake and writhe against his Lord.

“P-please, my Lord,” Bucky sobbed. “Please, please, please, please!”

Loki’s only reply was to chuckle into Bucky’s ear. Bucky lost track of the people around them, the people taking their pleasure from his service to Loki. A chorus of moans arose amidst the melody of Bucky’s sobs and cries. Loki answered with his grunts and moans.

Finally, Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and he knocked twice against the pillar. Loki immediately pulled out and detached Bucky’s arms. Bucky gave a shuddering sigh as his arms were freed. He braced himself against the pillar in front of him. Loki supported him as his limbs shook.

“Bucky, are you well?” Loki asked. All pretense and mischief was gone from his voice.

“Yeah… yeah, I just… I need to breathe,” Bucky murmured. His voice was thick and scratchy.

“What do you need, love?” Loki asked.

“I just… I can’t handle it all,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry.”

Loki kissed the back of his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said. “I am glad that you knocked instead of bearing it when you were near the end of your rope. What is it you cannot handle?”

“It feels too good,” Bucky whimpered. “The cage… it makes it all feel too good.”

“I am sorry,” Loki murmured. “I should have introduced it more gently.”

He reached around to undo the buckles keeping the cage in place. Then he carefully removed the cage and adjoining ring from Bucky’s shaft. Bucky gave a sobbing laugh full of relief and pleasure as he was freed. His cock almost immediately grew erect.

“P-please, Prince” he whined. His voice dripped with desperation and need.

“What else? What do you need, princess?” Loki asked. His hands moved over Bucky’s body with reassurance and affection rather than the persistent, torturous teasing that filled them before.

“Need to come,” he answered. “Please, let me come, Prince.”

“Do it,” Loki ordered. “Your Prince commands you to touch yourself.”

Bucky’s right hand practically flew to his cock as he jerked himself. He gripped himself gently, almost afraid that the pleasure that had built up would cause his shaft to explode. Loki reached one hand down to tease Bucky’s balls. His other hand rose to tease one of Bucky’s nipples. Bucky jerked his cock furiously and moaned as loud as he could at the sweet relief in his cock.

“You did so well,” Loki murmured against Bucky’s hair. “I am proud of you for lasting so long. You were so stunning when you took your punishment. You amaze me always, my precious princess.”

“Loki,” Bucky moaned.

“I want you to come,” Loki whispered. “Do you understand me? You’ve earned it, my pet. Come for me.”

Bucky cried out as his orgasm wracked through his body. His come shot out of his cock onto the pillar in front of him. When he milked the last of the come from his cock he collapsed. Loki caught him, hoisting him up in his arms with ease. Bucky was still sometimes surprised by how strong Loki was, but as he was frequently reminded, Asgardians and Frost Giants were much stronger than humans, even enhanced humans.

“Clean this up,” Loki told the servant. “And have refreshments brought to my chambers.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

Bucky didn’t pay that close attention to where Loki was taking him, but he knew the route to Loki’s suite in the palace well enough to recognize it. He’d memorized it the first day. Spy instincts were hard to overcome, it turned out. He didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings until he felt Loki lay him down on the bed. He hissed with discomfort as his ass hit the soft bedding.

Loki got up and left him. Bucky whined from the loss of contact.

“Just a moment, love,” Loki replied. Bucky heard him rummaging through a cabinet. He didn’t much care about whatever Loki was looking for at the moment. He really just wanted to cuddle. He felt cold.

Loki returned a few minutes later with a vial of some kind of ointment. He rolled Bucky over onto his stomach gently before uncorking the vial. Bucky sighed with relief as Loki massaged the soothing concoction gently onto Bucky’s ass and thighs. He sighed as his post orgasmic lethargy set in. He didn’t feel tired, just lazy. Loki often joked about how eager he was to please during sex only to become the laziest man in the Nine Realms when it was over.

When Loki was done he dressed Bucky in loose, warm clothes. At some point, the servant delivered pitchers of water and bowls of fruit. Bucky ate a bit and drank until he was satisfied. Loki settled in beside him and Bucky laid his head on his lap.

“We will discuss the use of the cage later,” Loki said as he stroked Bucky’s hair. Bucky hummed in acknowledgement.

“Loki,” he mumbled.

“Yes, princess?”

Bucky rolled over, ignoring the sting in his ass and nuzzled at Loki’s crotch. It took only a little encouragement for it to grow hard again and Bucky started to mouth at the head through the fabric of Loki’s pants.

“You don’t have to, love,” Loki replied.

“I want to,” Bucky said, looking at his Lord with a pout. “Please, Prince. Feed me your cock.”

Loki’s green eyes flashed with want and desire, suppressed to care for his lover. He quickly fished his cock out of his pants. It was long and uncut and curved slightly towards Loki’s stomach. As soon as it was free, Bucky moved to suck it. He sucked it down to the root in one smooth movement. He moaned around the length before coming off.

Bucky set a leisurely pace. He went slowly, making it as good and pleasurable as he could for his Lord. Loki sighed with bliss as his fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair. There was no heat or passion in the moment. Bucky worshiped his god with adoration. He popped off the cock for a moment to kiss the head.

“Bucky, were you an Asgardian by birth, your lips and your mouth would have made you a god,” Loki moaned.

Bucky chuckled in reply. “Bucky Barnes, god of cock-sucking,” he mused. “Not a bad ring to it. Do you think I’ll go down into legend?”

“I shall write the ballad myself,” Loki promised. Bucky chuckled and returned to sucking Loki’s cock. He slowly took it into his mouth. Loki’s cock was curved up enough that Bucky had to pull it down a bit to suck it. Bucky loved it. Whether it was in his mouth or in his ass, Bucky loved having Loki’s cock in his body.

Loki groaned above him, stroking his body and wordlessly encouraging him to keep going. Bucky was eager to do his part. The flavor of Loki’s salty pre-come filled his mouth. Bucky thought of it as his personal drug. He loved the taste. He craved it. The best days, in Bucky’s opinion, were the days when they had nothing to do and Loki had him suck his cock all day long.

Bucky came off and licked a long, slow streak up Loki’s cock, teasing the uncut head. Loki bucked up as he moaned. His cock dragged across his face, leaving a trail of pre-come. Bucky moaned at the feeling and looked up at his Lord.

“A god of cock-sucking indeed,” Loki said with a grin. “Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that it is not me that you worship, but just my cock.”

Bucky just moaned. Either way worked for him. He brought his mouth up to the head and kissed it before he took it into his mouth. He sucked just on the head and swirled his tongue around it. Loki moaned loudly at the feeling. Bucky grinned before taking more of it into his mouth.

“I will not last long at this rate,” Loki moaned. “I could not have chosen a better consort. You are the most dutiful servant, and all mine.”

Bucky moaned in agreement, taking the entire length into his mouth and down his throat as he hummed and moaned around it. He quickened his pace slightly, eager to satisfy, to bring pleasure to his Lord. Loki’s grip in his hair tightened. His pleasured groans grew louder and more erratic. Bucky sucked Loki off in long slurping gulps, going from head to root and sucking as hard as he dared.

Then Loki gasped and shot his load into Bucky’s waiting mouth. Bucky moaned as he accepted the gift, swallowing down every drop reverently until the pulsing in Loki’s cock ceased and the last of his come was drained from his cock. As soon as he was done, Loki pulled Bucky up to straddle his lap and gripped Bucky’s cock, which was hard and neglected. Bucky moaned as Loki pumped his fist over Bucky’s cock.

“My faithful servant,” Loki purred. “Ever neglectful of his own needs.”

“My Lord,” Bucky moaned as he bucked into Loki’s hand.

“That’s right,” Loki said. “Your Lord. My precious princess.”

Bucky moaned desperately as Loki deftly jerked him. Loki’s hands were always slightly cold and they felt incredible on his skin, but whenever they touched his member, Bucky had a tendency to lose it. He wrapped his arms around his Prince’s neck as he surrendered once more to Loki’s ministrations. He was close. He had been hard nearly the entire time he had sucked Loki’s cock, but he never did anything. Bucky tended to lose himself in his service.

“Please, my Lord,” Bucky moaned. “Can I come?”

“Yes, princess, time for your reward. Come for me.”

A few seconds later and Bucky did exactly that. His come burst from his cock onto Loki’s formal tunic. It was expensive and elegant. Any other day, Loki might either punish him for it or laugh with delight. Today, he simply kissed Bucky and swallowed his pleasured cries.

When his orgasm ran its course, Bucky collapsed onto the bed with a huff. Loki chuckled at him as he tossed his spunk-soiled clothes aside.

“You truly are the most ridiculous man,” Loki said. “Eager one moment, and weary the next. Were you not such a skilled consort, I might be insulted that you could not last longer.”

Bucky shrugged. It had never stopped Loki before, unless Bucky used his safeword due to actually being tired. Loki used his magic to lift Bucky up until he was back at the head of the bed and put him under the blankets.

“Rest now,” Loki said. “There is yet many hours until Thor’s receiving oaths ends and the banquet begins.”

Bucky nodded and yawned. He put his head back in Loki’s lap. Rest sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first attempt at writing Winterfrost. Hopefully it turned out okay. Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace). <3
> 
> Anyway, no smut this week (aww, I know right?), just backstory.

3 months earlier…

Steve hadn’t seen Thor in about a month. He tried not to worry. After all, he knew whereabouts Thor was. He had returned to Asgard upon hearing that Odin had taken ill during the enchanted sleep the All-Father fell into every now and then. Loki had returned as well, having been summoned, apparently. It had been somewhat sudden, but both Thor and Loki had been granted permission to stay an evening to ensure that their subs wouldn’t suffer from their absence.

Thor didn’t have a phone, but he did have some kind of enchanted crystal. It allowed them to communicate with each other while they were apart. Bucky had one, too, with Loki. It was something, but a poor substitute, to be sure.

Steve missed the stability his life had with Thor there to ground him. They got together about a year after the Chitauri attack on New York. The nature of their relationship, that of a dominant and a submissive, had been true for nearly the whole time. Thor provided direction, structure, and praise, a reprieve from a life of difficult choices and situations with bad results no matter what happened.

Without that, part of Steve felt a bit rudderless. So much rested on his shoulders and many people seemed eager to remind him of how much he got wrong rather than what he managed to do right. The media, SHIELD (or what was left of it), the Council, the president, and every world leader who was part of the UN all seemed to care about the things that went wrong.

Then there was America itself. Steve Rogers was dead to America. Now, there was only Captain America, a political football for the political climate. Conservatives thought of him as a symbol of America’s greatness, traditional values, and the ridiculous “might makes right” notion regarding the military. Or at least, that was what he was to them. Ever since he came out as pansexual and in a relationship with Thor, those same people declared him a moral degenerate, sick, perverse, and a stain on American exceptionalism.

Liberals were hardly different, but more varied. Some thought of him as a symbol of imperialism, others as a relic from a bygone age. Others wanted him to promote a political agenda of one kind or another. While he was happy to do so, to advocate for moving forward as a society, there was also a part of him that was deeply unsatisfied with what he had become.

America saw a shield, a soldier. People on all sides adopted him as their own, regardless of who he really was as a person. Of course, that didn’t keep anyone from criticizing him from the safety of their cozy living room chairs or sterilized corporate offices.

It was wearing on him, chipping away at his resolve. His therapist called it “burnout”. It seemed an appropriate term for it. Steve felt tired almost constantly. He performed his duty, he protected people as best he could, but he still also put on his uniform whenever trouble arose. He did the mission. He came home. He got chewed out by whatever organization, political entity, or government decided he had performed sub-par.

It was the worst part of this modern world. Being a disappointment.

His mind went back to his most recent session with his therapist. She said that a change might be necessary and suggested that perhaps he had been a soldier long enough. A couple years ago he might have scoffed at that. 5 years ago, he would have.

Then Hydra emerged in the form of SHIELD. Bucky returned. Thor helped Steve search, along with Heimdall, Sam, and, most surprisingly, Loki. They found him, and thanks to Loki and Frigga’s combined efforts, Bucky’s mind was healed. Shortly thereafter, Bucky and Loki’s relationship began in a similar format to Steve and Thor’s.

Steve was glad for it. As much as he cared about Bucky, he couldn’t have taken care of him the way Loki could. That Loki and Bucky eventually grew to love each other was a bit of a surprise, but Steve was glad for it. Steve had watched as Bucky’s mental state gradually grew more stable between therapy, medication, and Loki’s attentive care. He still regarded it as something of a miracle.

His reverie was interrupted by his door opening. There was only one person, currently, who had constant access to Steve’s floor. He turned around as Bucky walked over to where he was standing, watching the night life of the city.

“Bad night?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded. “Same here.”

“Has Loki told you anything?” Steve asked.

“Nothing yet, aside from what we already knew,” Bucky replied. “Odin isn’t doing well, looks like he’s getting worse, the irony that a god who fought so many wars is dying so peacefully. The usual.”

Steve huffed a chuckle at that. It was a more flippant version of what he’d heard from Thor. As it was, all signs seemed to point towards Odin’s imminent death.

“I wish I could be there for Thor,” Steve said. “They have a rocky relationship, but this isn’t easy for him.”

“I know what you mean,” Bucky murmured. “Loki was surprised that Odin wanted him there after everything he’s done.”

“I suppose he is something of a prodigal son,” Steve remarked. Bucky chuckled a bit at that. They were silent for a while, gazing out at their city that was as changed as they were. Steve was a bit more grizzled than he used to be, less sure of his place in the world. Bucky was rougher around the edges, less trusting, even though he was as fiercely loyal as he was before to the people he did trust.

“I’ve been thinking,” Steve began.

“About what?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe it’s time to put down the shield,” Steve continued. “I’m not sure I can be what this world wants me to be.”

“I don’t blame you, Stevie,” Bucky replied with a chuckle. “I don’t envy your job.”

“I’m not sure what I would do, though,” Steve said. “Without the shield, what am I really?”

“Are you serious?” Bucky demanded.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“You’re Steve fucking Rogers!” Bucky cried. “You’re Thor’s lover, you’re an artist, you do charity, like, all the time. You’re this punk with an annoying tendency to help people before you do anything about yourself.”

“Thanks?”

“Don’t mention it,” Bucky said. “Honestly, Steve, you’re so much to the people around you than just Captain America. Do you think Thor would let just anyone call him ‘Daddy’?”

Steve groaned. As much as Steve and Thor’s relationship was transparent, he hadn’t meant for Bucky to walk in on them that one time and overhear what Steve called Thor in private. Bucky chuckled and shoved him playfully.

“Hey, don’t be ashamed, embrace it!” Bucky laughed.

“Easy for you to say,” Steve grumbled. It was something he meant to be between him and Thor. During public play, which they did more often than Steve had ever imagined himself doing, he called Thor “sir”. So much of his life was public. The only privacy he ever seemed to get was when he was with Thor. Even their exhibitionism was only done in the safety of a BDSM club where anonymity was more or less secured. “You’re not supposed to be fucking perfect for everyone all the damn time.”

“Gee, it almost sounds like you hate the publicity,” Bucky deadpanned. Steve chuckled. “That right there might be reason enough to put the shield down.”

“But can I just put it down and just… leave?” Steve asked. “There’s always another fight, Buck. I can’t just… leave and let someone else take over.”

“You’re not the only enhanced person anymore, Steve,” Bucky said. “You’ve got all sorts of people, good and bad, in the world.”

“So I’m not important anymore,” Steve replied.

“You know that’s not what I said, you punk,” Bucky growled. “I mean that the protection and wellbeing of the world doesn’t rest solely on your shoulders anymore.”

Steve looked up into the sky and sighed. He was silent for a while as he gazed up. Bucky stepped closer to him and looked up with him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way,” Steve whispered at last.

“I know. And I know why you said it,” Bucky murmured. “He misses you, too.”

At that moment, a light appeared in the sky. At first, Steve figured it was probably one of Tony’s antics. Then it came through more, approaching the top of the tower and Steve began to make out the rainbow lights that made it up. He almost felt like he could cry at the sight that he’d been looking out the window for every night he could for the past month.

He turned to Bucky, who smiled and turned toward the door. “Come on, lover boy,” Bucky said with a wink. “Let’s go see which heavenly being or beings decided to grace us with their presence.”

Steve walked, almost ran, actually, with Bucky to the elevator. He spent the entire ride up to the flight deck pacing and wondering why on earth the elevator took so damn long. Bucky smiled but made no comment. Steve could tell that he was hoping to see Loki just like Steve was hoping for Thor.

Finally, the elevator dinged as they reached the top floor. The doors swung open to reveal…

“Thor,” Steve said, his voice choked. Thor smiled and crossed the small space between them. He scooped Steve up, actually picked him up like he was nothing more than a ragdoll, and kissed him. Steve hummed as he clung to Thor. His nerves and fear began to recede.

“Little one,” Thor murmured against his lips. “I have missed you greatly.”

Steve hummed, keeping his emotions together by sheer force of will. Even when Thor set him on the ground, he kept his hands on Thor as though if he ever let go, Thor would simply vanish. Thankfully, Thor seemed as reluctant to let him go as Steve was.

He looked over at Bucky to discover that he was being pinned to the back wall of the elevator while Loki kissed him as well. He smiled. It was good that Bucky had his lover back as well. Steve actually felt guilty for only hoping that Thor had come.

“I long to be alone with you, little one,” Thor murmured in Steve’s ear. “I have thought of naught else since I learned I was able to return.”

“Sir,” Steve whispered. He buried his face in Thor’s armored chest. Thor leaned away to press a button before he wrapped his arms around Steve. The elevator door closed and began its descent.

“Yes, sweet boy, I am here,” Thor murmured. “I am sorry I was gone so long.”

The words “it’s okay” were on the tip of Steve’s tongue, but they refused to come. Instead, Steve’s emotions seemed to overwhelm him. Thor held him until they reached his floor and left Loki and Bucky behind, who looked like they were about to forego a bed altogether in favor of fucking in the elevator. As soon as Steve and Thor were through the doors that led to Steve’s apartment, Steve felt himself being pulled into another embrace.

“I am sorry for leaving so suddenly,” Thor murmured. “I would not have had the need not been so urgent.”

“How is he?” Steve asked, ignoring his own turbulent emotions.

“My father is dying,” Thor said simply. “There is now little that can be done to remedy it. He has only a short while left.”

“I’m sorry, Thor,” Steve said. “I know your relationship with him is… complicated.”

“Thank you,” Thor replied. He kissed Steve’s forehead. “There is something important that I wish to discuss with you, but it must wait until morning.”

“I can hear it now,” Steve protested.

“Later, Steven,” Thor insisted. “Until the morning, when your emotions have settled.”

“Then,” Steve trailed off, as he backed up towards his room. “Shall we make up for lost time?”

To Steve’s shock and disappointment, Thor shook his head. “That must wait, as well, I fear.”

“Oh.” Steve tried to hide his disappointment, but Thor, as usual, saw right through him. He placed a hand on Steve’s cheek.

“I ache to be with you, sweet boy,” Thor whispered. His voice was low and gravelly and it filled Steve with lust and excitement. “But we cannot lie together until we speak of certain matters.”

“Which we can’t talk about until morning,” Steve finished.

“Exactly.”

“Just… tell me one thing, okay?” Steve asked. “Are you… leaving me?”

“No, never,” Thor replied fervently. “Whatever happens, our relationship will continue, I swear it.”

Steve relaxed and allowed himself to be held by Thor’s larger, powerful frame. He closed his eyes and let Thor’s presence drape over him like a blanket, keeping him secure and warm. After a few minutes of that, Thor led Steve to the bedroom and helped him dress for bed. When he was done, Steve returned the favor, taking simple pleasure in this small bit of intimacy.

“Now, tell me what has transpired since I left,” Thor said once they were on the bed.

Steve told him about the missions that he had been assigned in Thor’s absence. He told him about the parameters, the ones that went south, the constant, growing public criticism of the way he carried out his duties. In the time Thor had been away, international governments and organizations had joined in. Some of them wanted Steve to be retired or discharged. Others wanted him under international jurisdiction. By the end, Thor grimaced with distaste.

“On Asgard, the feats you performed would have earned you a hero’s welcome,” Thor grumbled. “There would have been feasts for days as people recounted your valorous deeds.”

“I don’t know if I need feasts or parties for days on end,” Steve replied. “But… a little appreciation would be nice. It’s not why I became a soldier, but still.”

“The warriors of your world are lauded as heroes for doing deeds that, while noble, are less impressive than yours,” Thor said. “It does not seem unreasonable to desire some of what they receive. You protect the people of your world, yet they rarely seem to give you your due.”

Steve laid his head in the crook of Thor’s neck and sighed. Thor wasn’t wrong. Back when he was fighting in World War II, he protected people by fighting Hydra and never thought twice about the attention he received. Now, though… the people were never satisfied. Every instance where people died was dissected and blame put on Steve for not measuring up to the legend of his past. He was under a constant barrage of unmet expectations.

“I told Bucky this tonight,” Steve continued. “I’m thinking of putting the shield down.”

“Why?” Thor asked.

“I’m tired, Thor,” Steve replied. “I’ve been fighting for years, ever since I got the serum. It’s almost worse now than when I was fighting in the war. Now, I always have to be ready, there’s never really time to relax because at any moment, I might have to answer the call to action.

“And… I’ve been talking about this with my therapist. She says that it might be time for me to do something for myself for a change. Bucky pointed out that there are lots of people around to protect the world instead of just me. Maybe it’s time, you know?”

“I think if you desire change, then you should feel free to pursue it,” Thor replied. “You are the most selfless person I know, Steven. If your world is taking advantage of you, perhaps your therapist is right.”

“I haven’t decided anything yet,” Steve pointed out.

“Nor should you,” Thor agreed. “But I long to see you happy, little one. The weight of the world rests heavily upon your shoulders and it grows ever heavier with each passing year. I do not want to see you crushed.”

Steve went to say something, but instead a yawn escaped him. Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist as he pulled Steve closer.

“Let us rest,” Thor murmured. “Decisions can wait to be made until the morning.”

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Steve was able to sleep soundly through the night. He usually had trouble sleeping while Thor was away. In retrospect, that might have contributed to his performance on recent missions, but it would hardly be the first time he’d performed military operations on little sleep. It was a bit par the course, really.

When he awoke, Thor wasn’t in bed with him, though the sheets were still rumpled from where he had slept. Steve yawned and stretched lazily. Normally he would have been up right now to go on his morning run with Sam. He reached for his phone to see several texts playfully berating him for missing it. Steve chuckled as he got up.

The second thing he noticed was that the smell of food was wafting in from the kitchen. His stomach rumbled loudly as he followed the siren call. He entered the kitchen to find Thor whistling away at the stove making a small mountain of food that might be just enough for one super soldier and one bottomless pit of a god. There were eggs, waffles, bacon, and about 7 different varieties of fruit. Thor smiled and walked over to kiss him as Steve emerged.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” Steve yawned. The next moment, a warm mug was placed in his hands. Steve took a sip and sighed as the coffee hit his tongue. It was bitter and creamy, just how Steve liked it. He grabbed a bowl of diced pineapple and started eating. “So about that important matter…”

“The food will be ready shortly, Steven,” Thor said with a chuckle. “It can wait another few minutes while you set the table.”

Steve kept himself from grumbling long enough to walk over to the kitchen cabinets and retrieved dishes and silverware. He laid out the dishes before he got the bowls and plates that were already piled high with food. Thor placed the last few bits of food in their dishes before he grabbed the rest and walked over. To Steve’s surprise and disappointment, Thor made no move to talk about whatever needed to be discussed. Instead he began to pile his and Steve’s plates with food.

Steve shrugged and dug in. His stomach made a compelling case to let his lover feed him before this serious conversation began. It helped that Thor actually turned out to be a good cook. Apparently slaughtering the goats who pulled his chariot every evening had given him a great deal of cooking experience back in the day. Once the food was consumed (something that still seemed to surprise people, oddly enough) Thor leaned back in his chair and looked at Steve.

“So what’s going on?” Steve asked.

“My father is dying, as you know,” Thor began. “Loki and I were called home to determine which of us would become King after he dies.”

“Okay.”

“We have decided that I should become King,” Thor continued.

“So… will you leave? To become King?” Steve asked. His heart sank into his stomach. Thor said that their relationship wouldn’t end, but this would mean that he would be gone even more, now. And as much as Steve could get by on his own, there was still part of him that needed that desperately craved Thor’s attention, his affection, his approval.

“That is what brings me to the important matter,” Thor said. “I want you to come with me.”

Just like that, Steve’s whole thought process stopped. He stared at Thor for a few minutes, not sure what to say. Thor looked increasingly nervous as he waited for Steve’s answer.

“You… want me to come with you? To Asgard? As what, your husband?” Steve asked.

“Not exactly,” Thor replied. “As my consort.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

“On Asgard, marriage is not as all-important as it is here,” Thor explained. “Marriage exists so that there is an heir, but a consort can be different, especially if the marriage solely exists as a political arrangement. A consort is the one whom the other party loves and wants to have by their side.”

Steve blushed furiously at that. It was, in a sense, a marriage proposal, just in the Asgardian fashion rather than the American one Steve was familiar with.

“But, what if I don’t live as long as you?” Steve asked quietly. “You would be alone, then.”

Thor smiled. “While I was in Asgard, I met with Idunn, the goddess of youth. Loki and I managed to persuade her to grant you and Bucky an apple each. It will not make you immortal, as the legends state, but it will give you the lifespan of an Asgardian.”

“So… tell me more about this consort business,” Steve said. “What exactly is it? What’s involved?”

“There is a ceremony,” Thor explained. “During the ceremony, you will wear a sheer robe of purest white, some undergarments, and nothing else.”

Steve blushed. “Go on.”

“It symbolizes that you come with nothing, no titles, responsibilities, or possessions. In turn, I must vow to take care of you and provide for everything that you require for the rest of your days.”

“So… wait, nothing?” Steve asked. “At all?”

“If you have anything you want to hold on to, I will have them brought to Asgard,” Thor assured him. “But yes, it would require that you leave behind everything else.”

“Why?”

“The nature of the relationship between a consort and their benefactor is a dom/sub relationship,” Thor explained. “You would enter into my service, vowing to service me in whatever way I require.”

“That… doesn’t sound that much different from what we do already,” Steve admitted. Thor smiled.

“Indeed, I have thought about asking you to become my consort for years,” Thor said. “But you are devoted to your service to Midgard and I admire that greatly. I did not want to be the one to ask you to leave it behind.”

“What’s involved in the ceremony itself?” Steve asked.

“It is fairly simple,” Thor said. “The officiator asks if you come free of all burdens, possessions, titles, and honors, they ask if you vow to obey, honor, and serve me, then they ask if you vow to love, care for, and stand beside me for as long as you live.

“Then I am asked if I vow to ensure your wellbeing and honor your sacrifice by entering my service, to protect, cherish, and honor you. Then I am asked to vow never to take anything you do not give freely, never to harm you beyond what you can endure, and never to do anything you have not consented to.”

“So it’s kinda like marriage vows, but kinky,” Steve replied. Thor smiled and chuckled.

“In a way, but then the… interesting part comes.”

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” Steve asked. Thor scowled playfully and flicked Steve’s hand in retaliation.

“You must service me in front of the gathered witnesses to demonstrate your devotion to me,” Thor said. Steve’s eyes widened. “You must make me come without coming yourself. When you are done, my family, who will be outside, will return to clothe you. While you are servicing me, I am not permitted to touch you, but I am allowed to give you commands for you to follow.”

“Am I allowed to come later?” Steve asked, his voice shaky. He was starting to get hard, in spite of himself. He resisted the urge to touch himself, however.

“If I allow it,” Thor said with a cheeky grin. That was just like him. He never came right out and said that Steve could come. He liked to see and hear Steve beg, first. “If you agreed, then even were I to marry for the sake of having an heir, you would remain first in my household. I shall never love another, I swear it.”

Steve thought for a while. A few years ago, he would have refused immediately out of a sense of duty to his world. Now, though, after thinking for weeks about whether he even wanted to continue being Captain America, the idea sounded appealing. Thor’s offer was incredible. An eternity of submitting to Thor, of being known as his lover. An eternity of being loved by Thor, even if it did come with a royal life.

It also meant that he would live, decades, centuries, millennia or more longer than the friends he’d made in the 21st century. How old was Odin, even? To die of old age as an Asgardian seemed a monumental feat. The man had to be ancient and considering that he was apparently old by the time Thor was born, there was no telling how long it would take for Thor and Steve to become old.

“If I do this, what will I be?” Steve asked. “To the rest of Asgard, I mean.”

“The difference between you and a Queen would be one of semantics,” Thor said. “You would be known as a royal consort, and be treated as a prince as befits your station.”

 _At least no one else will treat me like a servant_ , Steve thought with satisfaction. If Thor wanted to, that was one thing, but anyone else and Steve would slug them.

“You do not have to decide today—”

“I’ll do it,” Steve interjected.

Thor blinked. Then he smiled. Thor got up and pulled Steve to his feet before kissing him. Steve laughed as Thor swung him around the room.

“You have made me the happiest of men, Steven,” Thor declared.

“I have to disagree,” Steve replied. “Cause I’m pretty sure I’ve never been happier.”

“We can settle for a tie,” Thor said.

“Just one question, though.”

“What is it?” Thor asked.

“Can I still call you ‘Daddy’?”

Thor’s eyes flickered with desire as he squeezed Steve softly. “My sweet boy,” he purred. “I shall be your Daddy for the remainder of our long years together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace). <3
> 
> And we're back to this being NSFW. Enjoy!

The day of the coronation…

Steve awoke a few hours later to a dwindling crowd. The person who was currently swearing to Thor faltered when he saw Steve stir. Steve saw the flash of disappointment when Steve made no move to have sex with Thor and Thor gave no indication that he would command Steve to do so. In fact, Steve very pointedly crossed his legs and settled in. The man finished his oath, Thor gave his reply, and the man left.

It took another hour for the last of the nobles to finish swearing their loyalty to the new King. Steve rose and stretched his body. The bottom of his shirt rode up his back and before he knew it, Thor was copping a feel. Steve groaned with slight annoyance.

“It is unbefitting of a royal consort to be annoyed with his King,” Thor chided halfheartedly. “Beware the wrath of the King.”

“Yeah, I hear the man can be real bastard,” Steve groaned as he kept stretching. Then he very deliberately bent down to stretch out his back and his legs.

“Perhaps I ought to teach you respect later,” Thor growled as he put his hand on Steve’s ass. “Such cheek reflects poorly on me as King and Lord.”

“Good thing you like my cheek,” Steve chuckled as he straightened himself. Then he turned around to bend down and kiss Thor. “But you could always punish me later if it makes you feel better.”

Thor hummed as if considering. “Later? I would punish you now, were I not hungry and the banquet not about to begin,” Thor said. “But perhaps I could punish you. I could deny you dinner and have you sit by my side in the feasting hall with an empty place in front of you. Perhaps if I was feeling generous, I would let you have the scraps from my plate.”

It was truly shameful how hot Steve found that thought. Gods knew that Steve needed to eat nearly as much as Thor did in order to get by with his enhanced metabolism. Thor wouldn’t actually make him go without dinner, but he would make him wait a few hours.

“But you are right,” Thor continued. “I do enjoy your cheek. You entertain me, sweet boy. If for no other reason than letting me have a bit of fun with you later on.”

Thor got up and swatted Steve on the ass. Steve moaned slightly as he stepped into Thor’s space. The King grinned down at him and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Yes, love?”

“Will you kiss me, my Lord?” Steve asked. Thor took Steve’s face in both hands and looked down with amusement.

“You have been cheeky, it is true,” Thor murmured. Steve pouted. Thor chuckled pitilessly. “But you have also pleased me greatly today, as well.”

Thor leaned down and kissed him deeply. Steve moaned into the kiss as Thor’s tongue entered his mouth and swallowed the sound. Thor’s hands began to stroke down Steve’s back, making Steve arch and drag his body along Thor’s. When Thor’s hands reached Steve’s waist, they kept going. Steve gasped as each hand squeezed his ass. Thor chuckled into Steve’s mouth at that.

Then, most alarmingly, Thor stopped and pulled back. “Come, sweet boy,” Thor said with a sadistic smile. “It is time for the banquet.”

“Wait… what?” Steve asked.

“Yes?” Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s it?”

“Yes,” Thor said with a shrug.

Steve narrowed his eyes. He smelled bullshit, but if Thor wasn’t going to tell him what he was planning, there wasn’t much to be done about it. The man could be surprisingly closed-mouthed when he was plotting something for someone who enjoyed letting everyone in the relative vicinity know that he was having sex.

He made his way towards the banquet hall, trying his best to ignore the plug in his ass. He didn’t notice the way Thor paused to speak to a squire. Nor did he hear said squire sneak off to carry out the task that the King had put him to.

The banquet hall itself was as grand as the rest of the palace. The tables were all made of aged oak, smoothed and polished until it shone. On a normal day when there wasn’t a massive celebratory feast, Steve could see his face clearly on the surface of the table. Tonight, the table was set with plates and utensils much less sophisticated than Steve was expecting. The Asgardians were fonder of boisterous, enthusiastic, spontaneous dining rather than the quietly dignified style favored by the rich and powerful on Earth. Exactly the kind of dinners that Steve hated attending.

He made his way to the head of the table next to where Thor would be and sat down. Thor sat down at the head of the table very quietly. He looked like he was plotting something. Steve almost called him out on it in the interest of knowing what he was in for. Again, however, Thor did not volunteer any information, so Steve decided to wait it out.

Bucky and Loki arrived a few minutes later. Bucky winced as he sat down and Steve felt sympathetic towards his friend. He didn’t need to ask to know what happened. Bucky enjoyed being restrained much more than Steve did. But as Bucky seemed to enjoy it, Steve never expressed a great deal of concern about it.

“Enjoying the festivities?” Steve asked instead. Loki smiled wickedly and Bucky chuckled.

“I suppose you could say something like that,” Bucky replied.

“The court seemed to enjoy it, at least,” Loki shrugged. Steve blushed in spite of himself, even though he had done the _exact same thing_ just hours before.

“I am gladdened that you have enjoyed the day,” Thor replied jovially as he raised a mug in a toast. Steve noticed that Thor very deliberately raised the mug that held a non-alcoholic drink.

He’s definitely up to something, Steve thought.

Finally, a squire came to the head of the table with a small item wrapped in cloth. Thor thanked him and tipped him well. Then he looked at Steve and unwrapped the item, whatever it was. Loki chuckled when it was revealed.

“Dear brother, you are wicked,” he declared.

“Dear brother, you are hardly one to talk,” Thor replied, looking at Loki out of the side of his eyes. Then he crooked a finger at Steve. Steve blushed and got up. He took one step towards Thor before Thor grabbed the chain and pulled him the rest of the way until Steve was in Thor’s lap. “Drop your trousers.”

Steve obeyed at once. The device was strange. It was a pair of gold metal hoops with a larger device attached to the bottom hoop. Steve gasped as Thor moved to fasten the first hoop around the base of his cock. It was a snug fit, restricting the blood flow to his member. The second was fastened around his scrotum.

Then Thor looked up into Steve’s face as he slowly started to jerk Steve’s cock in his hand until he was hard. Steve whimpered at the feeling. It felt incredible, like the head of his cock had doubled in sensitivity. As soon as it was fully hard, Thor pulled Steve’s pants back up. Steve scowled down at Thor.

“Yes, sweet boy?” Thor asked innocently.

“I hate you,” Steve declared. “You’re evil.”

“I am a wicked King,” Thor agreed. “Perhaps a noble knight will come to free you from my clutches.”

“Gods save me,” Bucky swore. “They’re being gross again.”

“You’re hardly one to talk, Buck,” Steve said.

“As it happens, you are surrounded by warriors,” Loki replied with a grin. “Perhaps one will.”

“Now,” Thor said with a jerk of Steve’s chain. “Do not come. You are to remain quiet, no matter how hard you become. If anyone comes to talk to you, you must give no indication that anything is out of the ordinary.”

“Considering what we’ve done today, what exactly counts as out of the ordinary?” Steve asked.

Thor didn’t say anything, but took out a small object with discreet buttons on it. He pressed one and Steve bit back a moan as the ring around his scrotum began to vibrate against the base of his cock. He screwed his eyes shut until he felt Thor pull his chain again. The man had a smug, wicked grin on his face.

“Something like that,” he replied. “Be a good boy tonight. I may feel inclined to reward you later.”

If it was possible to get any harder, Steve would have done so. As it was, the vibrator was doing its job pretty well and Steve was struggling to think straight. He nodded.

“Yes, Sire,” he said. Thor turned him around and swatted Steve’s ass playfully towards Steve’s seat. Steve was about to file for divorce or whatever the Asgardian equivalent of this was when the vibrating increased slightly as he sat down. Thor piled his plate high with food for him.

Steve didn’t taste a damn thing all night. It wasn’t that it tasted like ash or anything like that, but he was just so distracted that he didn’t ever stop to consider what the food tasted like. He was trying too hard to concentrate on not coming or crying out with desperation.

Across the table, Bucky looked at him sympathetically.

“Hang in there, Stevie,” Bucky said. “With any luck, Thor will want to cut this short and skip to the sex.”

“Bucky, when have you ever known him to skip a meal?” Steve demanded. “Ever? The man eats more than I do.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Bucky replied. He held up his own metallic arm by way of example. “Maybe you’ll be lucky and a god will decide to have mercy on your sorry ass for once.”

“Funny you say that,” Steve replied as he took a drink of water. “I’m pretty sure my ass will be the only thing that’s sorry later on.”

“You seem oddly okay with that,” Bucky pointed out.

“One would almost think that you were enjoying this,” Loki added. “And that you’re enjoying being Thor’s consort.”

Steve’s answer was drowned by the vibrator increasing in intensity again. He banged his mug on the table as he struggled to keep his mouth utterly shut and silent. Thor went on laughing and eating as though nothing was happening. Steve was half tempted to tackle him to the floor. But of course, if he did that, Thor would pin him to the ground in no time flat and humiliate him further somehow.

He concentrated instead on the food in front of him. Until Loki cleared his throat, that is. Steve opened his eyes to see the Loki’s small, sneaky smile on his face. It was times like this that Steve was immensely glad that Thor was his Dom and not Loki.

“Cat got your tongue, Steven?” Loki asked.

“N-no,” Steve answered.

“Oh, then you wouldn’t mind answering my question,” Loki continued. “Are you enjoying your first day as Thor’s consort?”

“I-I didn’t expect this… much,” Steve answered. Bucky nodded sympathetically.

“Yeah, the first day is usually the worst,” Bucky said. “Something about having to demonstrate the Lord’s dedication to the consort.”

“So this is all Thor’s answer to my having to… do what I did in front of the court?” Steve asked.

“You mean when you fucked yourself on his cock?” Bucky asked. “Honestly, Stevie, it’s ridiculous how much you struggle to say the things that you do in front of people.”

“Shut up.”

“He’s not wrong, however,” Loki interjected. “Just as what you did for Thor was to prove that you were dedicated to him, whatever Thor does to you for the remainder of the day is to demonstrate his willingness to take care of you. As soon as you made him come, his role began.”

“So if we hadn’t done anything else?” Steve asked.

“It would have been seen as a bad omen,” Loki replied. “It would be seen that you are more invested in the relationship than Thor or that Thor did not take his commitment seriously.”

“So I shouldn’t expect this every day?” Steve asked.

“Ehhh,” Bucky replied, making a seesaw motion with his hand. “He’s the King. And he’s Thor. You may have to do more of this than you would have expected.”

“That being said,” Loki said. “If you ever have need for Thor to cut back, I’m sure that he would do so for your sake.”

Steve considered that against the evidence of the vibration against his cock. He glanced at Thor, who had been silent throughout the conversation. He nodded discreetly. Steve smiled and had to stop himself from walking right up to Thor and kissing him in front of the court.

At that moment, the vibrating in Steve’s cock ring increased again and Steve’s smile turned into a glare. He groaned softly, much more softly than he wanted to. He wasn’t sure which he preferred. Having sex or pleasuring Thor in front of his court was a bit humiliating, but also exciting and hot. Being pleasured and not being able to say or do anything was something else entirely. It was fun and exciting, but also pure agony.

Steve wanted nothing more than to come, but he held himself back. The banquet passed normally. Well, it passed normally based on what Steve had seen in the weeks since he’d been in Asgard. At some point, the assembled nobles began, in what Steve guessed was a drunken fervor, recounting the magnificent deeds of Thor, son of Odin. Most of them were stories Steve had heard before: tales of Thor’s adventures fighting giants, hunting Jörmungandr, fighting in ancient wars throughout the Nine Realms.

Finally, a cry went out for Thor himself to tell a tale. Thor smiled and stood up, gesturing grandly and basking in the attention. Thor was strange in that he could be both incredibly humble and at the same time love nothing more than boasting about the glory of what he and his comrades had accomplished.

The story Thor launched into immediately made Steve blush. Rather than talking about an ancient feat or adventure, Thor launched into the story of how he and Steve met during the events leading up to the Chitauri invasion. He conveniently left out any of the details of Loki’s involvement, focusing entirely on Steve.

Thor regaled the court of Steve’s achievements during the battle, of his leadership throughout the fight, and the way he fought side by side with Thor, keeping up with the god easily.

“To see my consort fight on the field of battle is a vision,” Thor declared. “He is grace and power in mortal form. None on Midgard are his equal, save perhaps my brother’s consort. Were he to have died in battle before we met, I have no doubt that he would have been chosen to join the warriors of Valhalla.”

Steve blushed furiously as the crowd cheered. Thor bade him to rise and mercifully, the vibrating around his cock lessened while he stood. That didn’t do anything about the damp stain on the front of his pants from coming earlier or from his suppressed arousal during the dinner itself. Thor grabbed one of his hands and raised it into the air with a giant smile on his face. Steve couldn’t help but smile through the blush on his face.

When he looked down, Bucky and Loki were gone. His gaze went to the nearest exit, where Bucky saluted him before being pulled into the nearest hallway. When he went to sit down, Thor instead took his chain and pulled him until he was sitting in Thor’s lap. Thor gazed at him with a hungry look in his eye.

“My Lord,” Steve whispered. Thor reached around to palm at Steve’s erection. Steve whined and jerked up against Thor’s hand.

“Hush, sweet boy,” Thor asked. “You will be rewarded soon enough. Once the banquet is complete.”

“When will that be?” Steve demanded in spite of himself. It was a good thing that Thor really did like his cheekiness. Otherwise he might have been punished for an outburst like that.

“When I’ve had my dessert,” Thor purred.

“And what’s for dessert?” Steve asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Thor replied.

Before Steve could ask for clarification, Thor swept an arm across the table in front of him. The dishes clattered to the floor, bones and uneaten morsels abandoned to the floor. Steve was shocked for a moment before Thor pushed him until he was bent over the edge of the table. The next thing he knew, his pants were pulled down to his ankles, the robe was flipped over to expose Steve’s ass, and Thor started to pull the plug out of his ass gently. When it was finally out, Thor placed the plug on the table next to him.

Steve expected Thor to start eating him out at that point. Instead, he was kept waiting. He was about to ask what Thor was doing when the rings began to vibrate more intensely. Steve groaned against the table, desperately trying to do what was commanded of him. To make matters even worse, Thor placed his hands on Steve’s ass and spread his cheeks to expose Steve’s puckering hole.

“You look delicious, little one,” Thor purred.

A second later, Steve felt Thor’s tongue lick a stripe up Steve’s ass. Steve moaned loudly, unable to keep hold back anymore. Heads turned to see what had caused the outburst and Steve’s face grew bright red as he saw them. The Asgardians. They watched with great interest as Thor buried his face in Steve’s ass with him bent over the table. He could see lust glinting in their eyes as they gazed at him openly.

It was the single most mortifying and hottest thing Steve had ever experienced in the years he and Thor had been together.

Thor moaned against him as he licked, nipped, and sucked at Steve’s hole. Steve was in pure blissful agony. Between his cock vibrating like mad against the table and Thor’s mouth on his ass, Steve couldn’t help but shout with pleasure. Rather than chastise him for his disobedience, the sounds seemed to drive Thor further. He lapped at Steve’s hole with increasing zeal. Thor’s beard scratched against the sensitive skin surrounding Steve’s hole.

Thor’s tongue teased at tight ring of muscle one last time before it entered Steve’s ass. Steve could feel the come in his ass leaking into Thor’s mouth. It was obscene. Steve squirmed against Thor’s grip, pushing his ass into Thor’s face. Thor reached up with a hand and pressed into the small of Steve’s back to keep him in place. Then Thor’s tongue burrowed deeper into Steve’s ass, lapping up every bit of Thor’s warm come.

“S-sire!” Steve cried. “P-please.”

Thor smacked his ass and Steve couldn’t help but shout, half in pain and half in surprise. His face burned. Thor came off his ass with a growl. He leaned over Steve’s body, gripped the chain and pulled Steve back.

“What did I tell you?” Thor demanded.

Steve swallowed. He’d failed. “T-to remain quiet n-no matter how hard I become,” he recited.

“That is correct,” Thor growled. “So why have you disobeyed me?”

“I-I’m sorry, my Lord, I just—”

“Just what?”

“I just need to come, Sire!” Steve begged. “P-please, I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” Thor asked as he reached between Steve’s legs to grab his cock. “Is that so?”

Steve gulped. “Y-yes, Sire.”

“Do not lie,” Thor growled. “If you are not willing to do _anything_ , I will be more displeased than I am already.”

Steve swallowed. His legs trembled beneath the feeling of Thor’s callused hand around his cock.

“Y-yes, I promise, Sire,” Steve whimpered. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Good.”

Thor got up and picked Steve up in one arm. Before Steve could question what was going on, he was thrown over one of Thor’s shoulders. His pants lay abandoned on the floor along with the plug on the table. Somewhere in the back of Steve’s mind, he was grateful that the collar and chain were attached to his body.

“I am afraid your festivities are over for the eve,” Thor announced to the hall. There was a collective groan at the words. “Clear out! Now!”

As Steve had been thrown over Thor’s shoulder, he got to watch in pride and satisfaction as the entire group of assembled aristocracy scurried to obey.

* * *

Thor burst through the doors to his wing of the palace, placed Steve on his feet, and scowled down at him. Steve gulped. He knew what was coming. There was no need to rehash what had happened. Instead, Steve went to undress Thor, half in an effort to expedite the process and half in the hopes that it would endear himself to Thor so that he would be lenient. Thor gave no indication that he approved or not, unfortunately.

“I am displeased, little one,” Thor said. “You have disappointed me.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Steve replied, reverting to the play they reserved for their private lives. The words stung.

“Not as sorry as you are going to be,” Thor promised. “Now hurry up. I would like to get this over with.”

Steve hurried to obey, casting the clothes aside to move to the next garment. Finally, when Thor was fully naked before him, he closed the distance between himself and Steve and roughly pulled the robe up over Steve’s head and tossed it aside with abandon. He seized the chain connected to Steve’s collar and pulled him along until they reached a bedroom. In it was a large, four poster bed with hoops connected to them.

Actually, “large” didn’t begin to describe it. The bed made a California King look positively petite. Thor had frequently said that beds in Midgard seemed small to him, but it wasn’t until Steve started living in Asgard a week ago that he realized just what Thor was talking about.

“Do you know why I am about to punish you?” Thor asked.

“Because you commanded me to be silent and give no indication that anything was out of the ordinary,” Steve replied, looking down at the floor. “And I failed. I disobeyed.”

“Yes, you did,” Thor said before he led Steve right over to the bed. “Bend over the edge,” he ordered. “I will return shortly.”

Steve obeyed, resisting the temptation to watch Thor go. If Thor caught him, it might make his punishment worse. He bent over the back of the bed, propping himself up on his elbows on the mattress beneath him while his feet were planted on the floor. He remained as still as he could as he waited.

A few minutes later, he heard Thor returning. Before he could turn around to check what it was that Thor had brought, Thor came around to inspect him. Thor took his head and turned it one way, then the other before he nodded. Next, he held up a roll of duct tape and placed a length of it over Steve’s mouth and down his jaw to make it more difficult to remove.

“There, perhaps that will help teach you the meaning of silence,” Thor said. Steve dropped his head and stared at the mattress in shame. With his mouth closed and sealed by the tape, there wasn’t much he could do or say at this point. He just hoped that whatever Thor had in mind in terms of punishment would be relatively brief.

Next, Thor revealed several lengths of rope. He tied one end to Steve’s wrist before connecting it to the bed. He repeated the process with Steve’s other wrist, and then with Steve’s ankles. On any other bed, this would have meant that Steve’s arms were only mildly restrained, but on this one, where the posts at the foot of the bed were about 10 feet apart, his arms were held outstretched at an awkward, almost painful angle. Out of reflex, he tested the restraints. They didn’t give an inch. His body was exposed and vulnerable. Steve felt his face burn with shame at his weakness.

Then, Thor came around again and held up a paddle. Steve’s eyes widened. It was a thin wooden blade slightly wider than the handle, about a foot and a half long with holes in it, with a smooth, glossy varnish. All in all, it was the exact kind of paddle that Steve _hated._

Due to his enhanced (by human standards, anyway) physiology, bruises tended not to last very long on him. Unless, of course, Thor was the one who left them. This wouldn’t just bruise. It would sting, but not the fun kind from a belt or one of the leather paddles they used for fun. Whatever it was about wooden paddles, Steve hated one being used on him.

“I will give you 30 to start out with,” Thor said. “If I believe you have learned your lesson, we will stop there. If I do not, you will receive more. Do you understand?”

Steve nodded. There were tears in his eyes already from the shame. He could’ve done it. He could have stayed quiet for Thor in the banquet hall. It wasn’t that different from what they’d done in the past. Yet he hadn’t and now he had to endure Thor’s disappointment, which was somehow worse than being used in front of Thor’s court.

Thor moved back behind Steve. Steve tried to brace himself mentally as much as he could. He heard the swish of air moving through the holes a split second before he felt it. It landed across his ass with a horrible stinging pain, but Steve managed to hold back his groan. He counted it in his mind.

Thor smacked his ass again without pause. He made the first few in an even, steady rhythm before pausing for a while. Steve breathed quickly, wondering when the next strike would come. Then it did, harder than the first few strikes. Thor made several, stronger smacks to Steve’s ass with relatively longer periods between them. By the tenth smack, Steve struggled with the urge to cry out, but he managed to restrain himself. To make matters worse, the cock ring was still vibrating between Steve’s legs. Part of Steve wanted to shout or scream with pain, while the other part wanted to moan with pleasure. The part that won out was the one that wanted to be a good boy for Thor.

“There, a third of the way through your punishment and already you are better behaved than you were at dinner,” Thor said. “Perhaps next time I will simply do this in front of the court so that they can see that you actually can behave yourself instead of advertising what a whore you are without my permission.”

Steve wanted to moan. He wanted to so badly. But he bit the inside of his cheek and remained silent instead as Thor smacked his ass again. Thor gradually increased the speed and strength with which he struck Steve’s ass until Steve was trembling from the impact the paddle made on his ass. He wanted to flinch, jump away, to shield himself from Thor’s blows, but the ropes held fast. It didn’t keep his knees from buckling when the 22nd blow found its mark.

“Look at you,” Thor said. A hand moved to touch Steve’s ass, making him jerk reflexively away. “Your ass is a vision. Would that this was a time of pleasure rather than punishment, I would take great pleasure in this.”

Steve felt his face heat once more with shame at the reminder that Thor was disappointed in him. One order, one simple rule to follow and Steve had failed as soon as Thor started eating him out. Tears fell down his face. He resisted the urge to sniffle, worried that that would violate the stipulation to be silent.

Thor struck him roughly a few more times in rapid succession. Steve gritted his teeth and endured it in dutiful silence. The 30th strike was hardest of all and when Steve took it without a sound, Thor reached up to stroke his back.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Steve still made no sound. Thor went to work untying Steve from the posts of the bed. Steve’s legs buckled beneath him, but Thor caught him and moved him up onto the bed. When Steve was more or less comfortable, Thor removed the duct tape. Steve stared up at Thor with teary eyes and Thor wiped them away with his thumbs.

“My sweet little boy,” Thor said. “It is over, you may speak now. You took your punishment so well, little one. I am proud of you.”

At that, Steve sobbed into Thor’s lap. Thor stroked his hair gently and told him what a good boy he was for taking his punishment so obediently.

“I’m s-sorry D-Daddy,” Steve cried. “I d-didn’t m-mean to be b-bad.”

“Shh, I know, little one,” Thor whispered. “It is okay, now. All is forgiven.”

Thor leaned over and fetched a vial of ointment that Steve knew well. He’d become very familiar with it during the first year or so of his relationship with Thor when he’d struggled more with the rules Thor laid out for him. Thor had been patient, however, and eventually Steve grew more accustomed to relinquishing control the way he needed.

Thor gently extracted himself from Steve’s grasp and laid him out on the bed on his stomach. Then he uncorked the vial and poured out some of the ointment on his palm before applying it to Steve’s ass. Steve hissed as Thor gently rubbed the salve into his skin. The pain receded a bit.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve whispered.

“My sweet little boy,” Thor murmured. “Daddy will always take care of you. Do you know why?”

“Daddy takes care of what’s his?” Steve asked.

“Indeed,” Thor declared. “You’re Daddy’s little boy. And that sometimes mean that I must punish you, when you disobey, but I will always be here to make it better, too.”

Steve rubbed his cock against the mattress beneath him in an effort to get some relief. Now that he wasn’t being punished, he found that his desire to come had returned. Thor clicked his tongue as he rubbed the ointment onto Steve’s ass.

“Poor boy,” Thor purred. “I completely forgot that this was around your cock.”

That was a bald faced lie and Steve knew it, but he went with it. Gods knew Thor could be insufferable when he was called out on such things. He could be either pouty or be inspired to punish Steve again, though probably less intensely than he just had.

Thor wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock and jerked it gently. Steve whimpered and writhed beneath him as his cock vibrated in Thor’s slick, callused palm.

“I suppose I could let you come,” Thor mused. “You did take your punishment so well, after all, and you were such a good boy before your… misstep.”

“Please, Daddy,” Steve moaned. “P-please, let me come.”

Thor made a non-committal noise. He simply kept jerking Steve’s cock with no indication of what he would do. His other hand, apparently done with rubbing ointment into Steve’s stinging ass, moved to tease Steve’s hole. Thor dragged his thumb over Steve’s hole, eliciting a desperate moan.

“Such sweet sounds my boy makes for his Daddy,” Thor purred. “I wonder if he would make those sounds if I were to deny him.”

“No, Daddy, please!” Steve begged. “Please, I’ve been a good boy!”

“You have, indeed,” Thor agreed, stroking Steve’s cock again. “But who gets to determine when you come, little one?”

Steve swallowed. “Y-you do, Daddy.”

“So if I decide not to let you come for no other reason than because it pleases me, what does that mean?” Thor asked.

“I-I don’t get to come,” Steve replied forlornly.

“Quite right,” Thor chuckled. “That said, I think I shall elect to be kind this time.”

Thor flipped him over and straddled his hips. He gripped Steve’s cock and jerked it furiously. Steve arched up into Thor’s grip with a shout as pleasure wracked his body. Thor fetched the remote to Steve’s cock ring and turned it up. Tears of bliss and pleasure streamed from Steve’s eyes as he cried out.

“Such a good boy,” Thor moaned. “Singing so loudly for his Daddy. You make such gorgeous sounds for me”

Steve moaned incoherently. His entire body shook with the intensity of his desire and arousal. The pleasure burned like a wildfire through his body, his orgasm gathered like magma in the pit of his stomach. His hands gripped the bedding beneath him so tightly the swiftly dwindling rational part of his mind worried that he would tear them.

“Daddy, Thor,” he whined.

“Yes, little one?” Thor asked.

“Please let me come,” Steve begged again. “I-I need to come so bad!”

Thor lowered his body and placed a kiss to Steve’s lips. It was hot and possessive and commanding. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders, clutching at him with eagerness. Thor growled as Steve’s dug shallow grooves in Thor’s shoulders.

“Come for me,” Thor ordered.

Steve shouted as one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever experienced burst from his cock. His entire body convulsed with the force of his climax. It seemed to last many long minutes before Steve slumped down against the bed, breathless and dazed. Thor shifted down to remove the rings from around Steve’s cock and scrotum. Even though Steve had already come, he sighed with relief as the implement was removed.

“God, thank you,” he sighed.

“I am a god, it is true,” Thor replied with a grin. “And you are welcome.”

Steve smacked Thor with a pillow, who laughed uproariously.

“I am not the one who followed a religion who prayed to your heavenly father,” Thor pointed out. “Now you call another god ‘Daddy’ and I can hardly see the difference, except that I am surely a more… enjoyable deity.”

“If I had the energy, I would kick you out of bed,” Steve murmured.

“And I would, of course, have to punish you again for such behavior,” Thor chuckled.

Steve hummed. “Not if I ran away first.”

“Oh, you would run away, would you?” Thor asked.

“Maybe,” Steve replied, rolling over to kiss him. “To escape the wicked King who tortures me ceaselessly night and day.”

“That is a shame,” Thor agreed, returning the kiss. Then he laughed and rolled on top of Steve, pinning him to the mattress beneath them. “Perhaps he could retaliate by tying you to the bed and keep you from escaping.”

“That does sound like something he would do,” Steve remarked. “But there might just be one thing that keeps me here.”

“And what might that be, little one?”

“Maybe the wicked King isn’t so bad,” Steve said. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. Thor leaned down to kiss him softly. “Maybe I happen to love him.”

“Perhaps he happens to love you as well, little one,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace). <3

The day after the coronation, Bucky woke up to golden sunlight streaming in through the windows. _Everything seems golden here_ , he thought as he rolled over. Never in his life had he been a man early to rise and considering the late night he had last night, he was extremely disinclined to begin today. Morning on every planet could go fuck itself simultaneously in a giant, celestial fuck-fest. 

It was, ironically, one of the reasons he was so good at missions that required one to remain awake for long hours. Mornings were the only times when he was slow to get going unless there was imminent danger. Staying awake, though, that was relatively easy. He just needed to caffeinate and he was good to go. But as soon as the mission was done and he was given the all clear, the very first thing he did was sleep. 

His friends among the Avengers, especially Clint and Nat, claimed it was a side effect of being kept in cryogenic sleep when Hydra wasn’t sending him on missions. It would make sense. It didn’t matter, though. The only reason he ever got up early was if there was a mission, Loki told him to (generally as a punishment), or if someone physically pushed him out of bed. 

Speaking of beds, Bucky was 90% sure that he wasn’t actually sleeping on one. This felt like a cloud. The cloud was probably made of gold, too, but it was damn comfy. Bucky stretched out and sighed. Asgardians might not have a concept of heaven (honestly, Bucky had no idea where they stood on such things) but this was about the closest thing that he could think of when he thought of it. Peace, comfort, all the sex he could stand, seeing Steve happy and at ease, and Loki lying next to him every night. 

For some reason, no one had seen his relationship with Loki coming. Natasha, Steve, and Thor were the only ones who were surprised, and Nat seemed to be personally offended for a while. Though, considering the history between them, he could hardly blame her. It took her some time to come around. When she finally did, she was fully supportive. She had been one of the few things that kept him from immediately saying yes when Loki asked Bucky to become his consort. She had also been the one to say that if he didn’t say yes, she’d kill him. 

She said he deserved happiness after everything he’d been through and if leaving earth was how he found it, to go and not look back. So while Steve entertained the idea of returning temporarily if earth needed him, Bucky decided he would honor his promise to his friend. Besides, it wasn’t like he couldn’t get her to come to Asgard if it really came down to it. 

Bucky rolled over again away from the light streaming through the curtains. All those thoughts were for another day. Right now, the only thing that mattered was appreciating this blissful, golden cloud. Sleeping until noon (whenever that was on Asgard) was a sacred and time-honored tradition that Bucky observed as often as he could. 

Thankfully, Loki was similarly disinclined to rise before noon himself. It made for many wonderful hours of leisurely fucking before eventually rising from their bed. It made a nice change of pace from having to rise at the ass crack of dawn to merely be ready in case something arose to threaten the stability of the world. Here, the military was designed to handle things that the Avengers would have been called in especially for. If there were specialists, they were Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. 

Bucky laid his head on Loki’s chest and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. Loki wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Steve once remarked that they were surprisingly cuddly for an “angsty pair of kinky brunets”. Bucky had slugged him for that, even if the punk was right. 

_He’s one to talk_ , Bucky thought sleepily. He chuckled. Steve and Thor were almost always touching when they were together. Both sets of couples teased each other relentlessly about each other’s relationships. In a way, they had been acting like a family with in-laws for years. Now it was official. The thought made Bucky smile. 

He felt a finger trace his lips and he opened his mouth to suck on it gently. He heard Loki hum with approval. 

“Something amusing you, love?” Loki asked. 

“Was just thinking that Steve and Thor are now officially my in-laws,” Bucky replied as he opened his eyes. “And how we’ve been behaving that way for years, now. It’s just nice to have that be official.”

“I am happy for my brother, as well,” Loki agreed. “The two of them suit each other well.” 

“I’m just glad that Steve has someone who appreciates him like he deserves,” Bucky replied. “Earth was never satisfied with anything he did.” 

“He still had to leave home,” Loki murmured. “That was no small thing to ask of either of you. I am grateful that you agreed.” 

Bucky rose to kiss Loki. It was sweet and lazy and slow, like the many mornings they wiled away in bed over the years, loathed to rise and ruin the mood for the rest of the day with talk of responsibilities or other such profanity. Bucky poured all the love he felt for this man into the kiss. Loki rolled him over on his back as he took charge. The kiss didn’t speed up, but it deepened, becoming hot and full of desire. 

“Prince,” Bucky moaned into the kiss. “Loki…”

“Yes, Princess?” Loki asked, grinning against his lips. Bucky moaned and bucked up against his liege and lover. He was hard, unbelievably hard. His morning wood was straining against the fabric of his pajama pants. Loki chuckled as he lowered a hand to rub Bucky’s cock through his pants. “Aww, you seem a little horny. Poor baby.”

“Yes, Highness,” Bucky moaned. “Please.” 

Loki kissed Bucky deeply. Bucky moaned into his mouth as his hands rose to explore the long, lean frame above him. Loki was long, that was the only accurate way of describing him. Well, that and elegant, graceful, stylish, and mischievous. He moved with a feline grace, full of power and surety. Bucky wrapped his arms around Loki’s chest and arched against him. They moaned in unison as their erections grazed against each other. 

“Seem horny yourself, Highness,” Bucky moaned softly. “Maybe we could do something about that?” 

“Maybe, maybe,” Loki replied, pretending to consider. At least, Bucky hoped he was pretending. Loki’s mercurial nature made him difficult to read sometimes. Still, Loki’s hand was gently teasing Bucky’s cock, which gave him cause to hope. It meant that Loki was at least inclined to make Bucky come at some point in the near future. 

Loki pulled Bucky’s pants down and tossed them aside casually. Bucky sighed as his naked body lay exposed to Loki’s wandering hands. Long, slender fingers grazed up his thighs, between his legs, always hinting but never arriving anywhere near his groin. The man was wicked, that was for sure. He was an incorrigible tease, too. Bucky loved it. Most of the time. Right now, though, he just wanted to get off. 

Loki lifted his hands to caress Bucky’s face. He rested his forehead against Bucky’s before he kissed him again. It was soft and gentle, but still hot with want and need. 

“Bucky,” Loki whispered. Bucky relaxed at the sound of his name. No games, no titles, no roles, or expectations. Just this, the quiet moments between time filled with peace, with love. 

“Loki,” he whispered back. His hands began to roam over Loki’s long frame, his fingers trailing along the lines of lean muscle. He kissed along Loki’s jaw before rising to nip at Loki’s ear. Loki moaned above him and Bucky grinned. As much as he enjoyed the kinky aspect of their relationship, he enjoyed this part of it just as much. 

Loki kissed his way down Bucky’s torso, even going so far as to kiss the place where Bucky’s metal arm met his flesh. Bucky moaned softly when Loki latched onto one of his nipples and sucked. Bucky held himself back for exactly the amount of time it took Loki to raise a hand and tease the other nipple. He whined loudly and arched against Loki’s body. 

“So impatient,” Loki chuckled. “Haven’t you heard of delayed gratification?” 

“Haven’t you heard of getting to the point?” Bucky countered. “Seriously, I’m dying here.” 

“To have eaten a golden apple only to die from unfulfilled arousal less than a month later,” Loki mused. “That would surely be a record. I wonder if Idunn would be amused or annoyed.”

“Not as annoyed as I’ll be if you don’t fucking touch me,” Bucky growled. He arched up and dragged his cock over Loki’s groin. They both groaned at the contact. 

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” Loki murmured as his hand fell to Bucky’s cock. Loki took it firmly in hand and began to pump him at an agonizingly slow pace. Still Bucky moaned gratefully at the contact. 

Bucky returned the favor. He pulled down Loki’s pants until his cock was freed. Pulling them all the way down honestly seemed like too much work at the moment, especially when it meant that Loki would stop touching Bucky’s own member. He reached down and ran his hand over the length of Loki’s member. 

His movements mirrored Loki’s, going slow, taking his time to feel the length and shape of in his hand. He loved his lover’s cock. It felt huge in his hand and part of him always wondered if Loki kept it in this shape because he knew that Bucky liked it like this. Over the years, they’d experimented with a variety of sizes but this one, for whatever reason, was the one Loki used most often. 

It was also the original shape, at least as far as Bucky’s experience was concerned. Loki seemed pleased by that for some reason. 

Bucky deftly angled the direction of his jerking to drag his fingers along the underside of head of Loki’s cock. Loki groaned and thrust into Bucky’s hand. His grip on Bucky’s cock tightened slightly and the pace grew faster. Loki sucked marks onto Bucky’s body along his neck.

After a while, Bucky flipped them over and kissed his way down Loki’s torso until he reached the groin and the long cock standing proudly amongst a nest a fiery red pubic hair. Bucky nestled his face in Loki’s groin. He mouthed at the balls and the base of Loki’s cock. Then he licked his way up Loki’s cock until he was at the head. He looked up and stared Loki in the eyes as he took the head of Loki’s cock in his mouth. 

Loki moaned as Bucky took Loki’s member in his mouth. He moaned softly around the head as he tasted the salty, bitter taste of Loki’s pre-come. He swallowed around Loki’s cock and took it down to the root. Loki bucked up shallowly into Bucky’s mouth, making Bucky choke on his cock. Bucky moaned before he came off. He kissed the head before he went back down. 

“Gods,” Loki moaned. His hands roamed over Bucky’s upper body. Fingers carded through his hair, tugging gently as Bucky bobbed on Loki’s member. Hands stroked Bucky’s neck, shoulders, and upper back. 

Bucky lowered a hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock as he sucked Loki’s. He moaned around Loki as he began to pump himself. Loki fisted his hand in Bucky’s hair as he groaned in reply. A moment later, Loki pulled him off Bucky’s cock and flipped them over. He came down and kissed Bucky passionately. 

“I love you,” Loki murmured against Bucky’s skin. “I love you so much.” 

“Fuck, Loki,” Bucky whispered. He angled his neck away and Loki descended to suck marks on it. Bucky whined and tangled his own hand in Loki’s hair. “Love you, too, doll.” 

Loki sucked another mark on Bucky’s neck before he moved down, kissing and sucking along Bucky’s collarbone. Loki moved down the muscular expanse of Bucky’s torso, leaving bites and marks in his wake. When he reached Bucky’s groin, he once again flipped Bucky over. Bucky hummed as Loki spread his ass cheeks apart. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Loki murmured. Bucky moaned as he heard a phial of lube uncork. A moment later, he felt a slick finger teasing his entrance. Loki merely teased him for several moments, dragging his fingers over the hole and along his perineum. Bucky groaned in frustration. He began rutting against the bed as he tried to silently persuade Loki to actually enter him. 

Loki ignored him with a bite to one of the globes of Bucky’s ass. The bastard had the nerve to chuckle when Bucky groaned again. 

“Dammit, Loki,” Bucky whined. “Please just fuck me!” 

“Well, since you said please,” Loki replied with another chuckle. Bucky froze as he felt a finger begin to push against his opening. “I suppose I can do something to… alleviate your frustration.” 

Bucky felt the finger push against the ring of muscle until it breached him. Loki pushed in until Bucky took all of it. It was relatively easy, considering how much they’d had sex lately. Bucky moaned at the familiar feeling of Loki’s finger as it began to fuck him. 

“So loose,” Loki purred. Bucky felt a second finger at his entrance and he clutched a fistful of the sheets beneath him. “You hardly need any preparation, love.” 

The second finger added a slight burn that quickly gave way to pleasure as Loki angled his fingers to graze over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky moaned softly into the sheets beneath him. He arched his back, spreading his knees apart to provide better leverage. Loki’s fingers kept up their assault, stretching him open and dragging over Bucky’s prostate. The sensation made Bucky’s body feel warm, like a fire was being stoked in his body. 

“Christ, you used the fancy shit, didn’t you?” he demanded. Loki just laughed. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Loki crooned. “Unless you’re referring to the _enchanted_ oil, then yes, I am.” 

“That explains why I feel fucking warm and fuzzy,” Bucky grumbled. 

“It was the closest one available. Do you want me to stop, love?” Loki asked. 

“Fuck, no,” Bucky growled. “Keep going, dammit. If you stop, I’m kicking you out of my bed.” 

“So eager,” Loki chuckled. “I suppose I shall have to continue.” 

No sooner had he said it than Bucky felt a third finger press against the opening of his ass and push in. He arched his back again and hissed as he felt the burn of the stretch. It felt amazing, even if it wasn’t what he really wanted to have inside him. 

Loki couldn’t have been in a fast and dirty mood, could he? Bucky thought. Had to decide to take his damn time. 

“I know, you’re impatient,” Loki whispered in his ear. “Worry not, my love. I shall give you what you want soon, I promise.” 

Bucky’s response was to whine. Loki kissed his hair gently and used his other hand to caress Bucky’s back. Slowly, he began to relax beneath Loki’s ministrations. The slight burn from the stretch turned to pleasure as Loki slowly and gently fucked Bucky with them. 

“You take my fingers so well,” Loki murmured. He pressed his groin, still damp from Bucky’s saliva, against one of Bucky’s legs. “I cannot wait to see your beautiful ass take my cock as easily. Can you feel how hard you make me?”

“God, please, please, Loki!” Bucky whined. “Need your cock in me so bad.” 

Loki slowly withdrew his fingers from Bucky’s ass. Bucky whined at the loss of contact, even as he knew that he would get what he wanted. He heard the phial of lube uncork again and Loki moan as he lubed up his cock. Then he felt it, the head of Loki’s member pressing against his entrance. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as Loki pushed in slowly, gently. 

Bucky moaned as he was filled. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him as tightly as he could while Loki continued to push into him. Loki’s long cock dragged over his prostate the entire way and Bucky wasn’t sure whether to love him or hate him for it. It was both bliss and agony all at once. 

Finally, Loki was fully inside him. Loki draped his long body over Bucky’s as they panted for breath. Bucky angled his head and kissed his lover. Even now, Loki was gentle and loving with him. His hands caressed Bucky’s body gently, soothing him as he adjusted to Loki’s length. Once Bucky had adjusted, he nodded. Loki began to rock into him, dragging his cock again over Bucky’s prostate. 

Bucky moaned as Loki fucked into him. Sparks of pleasure alighted in his body as Loki moved inside him. It felt incredible, like his blood was afire with pleasure. Though whether that was from Loki himself or some fancy sex magic or something, Bucky didn’t know. He didn’t much care, either. 

“Faster,” he moaned. “Please, Loki, God!” 

Loki complied, pulling out more and speeding up the rate of his thrusts. Flesh smacked against flesh as Loki slammed into Bucky’s body beneath him. Bucky moaned into the mattress. Feeling his lover moving inside him felt incredible, especially when he really got going. 

Loki moaned in Bucky’s ear. His body moved along Bucky’s back, never breaking contact. Bucky reached back with one hand and grabbed Loki’s thigh, pulling him closer. Loki turned Bucky’s head and kissed him again as his thrusts grew faster and harder. 

Bucky moaned into Loki’s mouth. The sound was full of need and pleasure and desperation. If it were anywhere else with anyone else, Bucky would be ashamed at how needy he sounded. Instead, Loki just grinned against his lips and gently bit Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky gasped and opened his mouth, letting Loki’s tongue in. The kiss was hot and claiming. Loki’s tongue dominated his mouth as thoroughly as thoroughly as Loki dick did his ass and Loki’s body did Bucky’s body. Bucky accepted all of it, yielding to the powerful, lithe grace of Loki’s being. 

Loki reached down beneath Bucky’s body and grasped his cock firmly in hand. Bucky moaned again as Loki began to jerk him deftly. His fingers dragged right over the sensitive spot under the head. It made Bucky moan and jerk into Loki’s hand. He began to fuck himself on Loki’s dick. He could feel his orgasm approach as his balls rose towards his stomach. His ass tightened around Loki’s dick. 

“So eager. Do you need to come, love?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, Loki, I’m gonna come,” Bucky cried. 

Loki hummed and fucked him harder. At the same time, his grip around Bucky’s cock tightened and sped up to match the rate of his thrusts into Bucky’s ass. His hips smacked against Bucky’s ass. Bucky whined as his climax built. He arched his back against Loki’s body and came with a shout, shooting his come out onto the bedding. Loki held him as his body shook from the orgasm, fucking him through it. The pleasure blazed through him until his body was spent and he slumped against the bed. 

Loki pulled his ass up and propped it on his knees. He kept fucking into Bucky’s ass. In the aftermath of his orgasm, the pleasure of Loki’s member fucking into him and dragging over his prostate was overwhelming. It filled Bucky with bliss and pain in equal measure. Finally, Loki began to grunt and groan. The rate of Loki’s thrusts quickened. Loki slammed into Bucky’s body as he chased his orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Loki hissed. Then he groaned. “Gods, your body drives me mad, love! I can never get enough of it. You’re amazing!” 

Bucky preened from the praise even as he endured Loki’s frantic fucking. A moment later, Loki groaned. Bucky felt Loki’s cock pulse and twitch as Loki shot his load and filled his ass with warm come. Bucky moaned at the feeling of being filled. Loki stilled and slumped on top of him. 

“Loki?” Bucky asked after a couple minutes. “Doll? You gonna move or what?” 

“No,” Loki replied. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body. Bucky could feel the man smile against the back of his head. “You’re comfy and I don’t want to.” 

“Great,” Bucky griped. 

“You love to cuddle after sex,” Loki pointed out. “Don’t lie. I don’t have the energy or desire to punish you.” 

“Cuddling is one thing,” Bucky groaned. “Flat out laying on me is another. I didn’t agree to this roleplay.” 

“Shut up. Mattresses are usually quieter than this,” Loki said. He wriggled around on top of Bucky and sighed as though somehow he’d found the exact position in which laying on Bucky’s hard, muscular frame might actually be comfortable. 

“Mattresses are usually softer than me, too,” Bucky countered. 

“You’re not wrong,” Loki replied. Then he kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “But you’re still my favorite.” 

Bucky rolled his shoulders. “Get offa me, ya sap,” he grumbled. Loki laughed and pulled out of Bucky’s ass. He pulled Bucky closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You’re my favorite, too.” 

“Am I?” Loki asked with that smile that made him look like the cat that got the cream. “I should be flattered.” 

“Fuck you,” Bucky growled. He tucked his head into the crook of Loki’s neck. Loki reached down and pulled his chin up. Then he bent down and kissed him gently. Loki pressed his forehead to Bucky’s when he was done. 

“I love you,” Loki murmured. 

“Sap,” Bucky said. “I love you, too.” 

Loki kissed his temple. “I know, love. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta [AceSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace/pseuds/AceSpace).

The day after the coronation…

Steve awoke slowly for once. It was the long, meandering path to wakefulness that flirted with both sleep and the golden morning light. The warm, gentle comfort of the bed and linens as well as the distant, busy echoes of morning activity pulled Steve’s mind, drawing him into the peaceful lull of semi-consciousness.

It still took some getting used to. Waking up with no pressing emergencies, no places to be, no wars or battles or terrorists or supervillains or even Tony waking them up to check out the latest thingamabob he’d spent the last evening inventing instead of sleeping. It was a truly peaceful morning of a sort that used to be few and far between.

The best part was the sleeping form beneath him that dozed with him. Steve felt the steady cadence of Thor’s breathing as his head rested on the larger man’s chest. One of Thor’s hands rested idly on Steve’s lower back. His thumb rubbed slow, lazy circles in Steve’s as they dozed.

“Your Majesty. Your Highness,” came a voice. _And there goes the moment_ , Steve thought. He groaned, stretched out, and moved his head from off Thor’s chest. “My apologies for waking you, but it is time to start the day.”

“Tell me,” Thor rumbled deeply in his chest. His voice was low and garbled with a note of irritation. “What matter is so vital that it warrants waking us before we are ready to rise?”

“Matters of state, sir.”

Thor groaned. “Must they be addressed immediately?”

“At your earliest convenience.”

“That means ‘now’ for people who are too polite to say so,” Steve murmured.

“Yes, love, I know,” Thor replied. “I shall be out momentarily.”

Steve heard the servant walk out. When he was gone, Steve groaned softly.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that your royal duties could wait a few days,” Steve said.

“I know that you are displeased,” Thor replied, as he moved to sit up. “I am sorry.”

Steve got up and straddled Thor’s hips. “I just want you to myself for a few days,” Steve murmured. “Just us, no one to share you with or steal you away.”

Thor hummed as he kissed Steve’s (definitely _not_ pouty) lower lip. “My boy is jealous for my attention, it would seem,” he said. “It is a good thing that I do not plan on you leaving my side today.”

“Oh?” Steve asked. “Do you have a surprise for me, Daddy?”

“Indeed,” Thor said with a grin. “And I am certain you will enjoy it.”

* * *

Steve was ecstatic. The “surprise” Thor talked about was a corset. It was carnelian red to complement Thor’s scarlet cape with black laces in the back and frilly black lace on the bottom. It wrapped around Steve’s waist, resting on his hips and accentuating his muscled chest.

For his legs, Thor presented him with a pair of black lace garter stockings. The underwear itself was the same shade as the corset. The material hugged his legs so that they left little to the imagination, revealing as much as they concealed. The material was soft and gentle on Steve’s ass, which still stung and smarted when he moved. Sitting might be a challenge today.

Finally, Thor gave Steve a pair of three inch red heels. It was enough that Steve was nearly as tall as Thor while wearing them. It took Steve nearly an hour to get ready, but when he was done he turned around to see Thor looking over him with lustful approval.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve said as he walked up to Thor and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. “I love your surprise.”

“I am glad, sweet boy,” Thor purred. “There is one more thing, however.”

“Hm? What’s that?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Walk over to the bed and bend over,” Thor ordered. Steve walked over to the bed. It had been a while since he’d worn heels, but wearing them again came to him relatively easily and he didn’t stumble. He bent at the waist over the bed, presenting his ass to his lover, who caressed it possessively.

“So beautiful,” Thor murmured. “Would that we had time, I would ravish you here and now.”

“Please, Daddy,” Steve whined. His cock twitched in his lacy confines, which would surely do nothing to hide his arousal should it happen. “Don’t tease me.”

“But you are so easy to tease,” Thor replied, pulling the panties down to expose his ass. “And it pleases me to tease you whenever I wish.”

At that, he pressed a finger at Steve’s hole. Steve moaned at the touch as it entered him easily. Steve kept his position on the bed but arched his back instinctively. Thor laughed and inserted another finger. He was utterly merciless as he teased Steve’s prostate. Steve’s cock grew hard in his panties, straining against the fabric. They really didn’t have time, but if Thor wanted a quick round, Steve certainly wouldn’t be against it.

“So eager,” Thor said. “So hungry for your Daddy’s cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve whined. “Fuck, I want your cock so bad.”

“Poor boy,” Thor replied. Steve could practically hear the grin in his voice as he withdrew his fingers. Steve whined at the loss. “Your ass is still a bit sore from last night, too, isn’t it?”

With that, Thor squeezed one of Steve’s buttocks and Steve hissed at the sting. His cheeks heated with shame at the feeling. His ass was probably still a bit red, too, but unless Thor told him to strip in front of someone, no one would see it. They might notice him squirm a bit if he had to sit down for a while, though.

“Do you require more ointment for your ass today, sweet boy?” Thor asked softly.

Steve thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded. “Yes, please.”

Thor got up and walked over to the nightstand to retrieve the vial of ointment he used to soothe Steve’s ass last night. Steve sighed as Thor applied the ointment to his ass, gently massaging it into his skin and chasing away the lingering pain. When he was done and Steve’s ass was dry, Thor got up to give the ointment to a servant.

“If you require more during the day, let me know,” Thor said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve said.

To his surprise, Thor didn’t pull his panties up like he expected. Instead, Thor walked to the closet and returned with another vial and something wrapped in cloth. Considering what Steve had been forced to endure the day before, he was immediately suspicious about whatever it was Thor had brought.

A moment later, he felt something slick press against his hole. He relaxed and let whatever Thor was holding be inserted into his ass. Whatever it was, it was much broader as it went along. A plug, Steve thought. He whined as his hole stretched to accommodate the size. His cock was still hard and it only felt like it was getting harder the more his ass stretched.

Finally, it closed around the end and the plug nestled securely in his ass. Only then did Thor pull his panties up to cover his ass. He pulled Steve up until he was standing and kissed him. Steve desperately tried to think about something, anything, other than Thor. Thor’s callused hands on his hips, resting on the curve of his ass. Thor’s beard gently scratching his face and where else it might leave bold, angry marks. Thor’s arms that were as gentle as they were strong.

 _God, I’m fucked_ , Steve thought. He quickly ran through a list of things that were completely not sexual. Steve thought about cats, trees, cooking, working out, chocolate. Slowly, he willed his cock to deflate. When he opened his eyes, he found Thor with that knowing, mischievous grin. The man could be as crafty as Loki when it came to Steve and riling him up.

“Shall we go out to meet the day?” Thor asked as though Steve hadn’t just gotten worked up.

“You’re evil,” Steve accused. Thor smiled and shrugged. “Are there any rules for me today?”

“None that we do not usually have,” Thor replied. “Outside these walls, refer to me as ‘Sire’ or ‘my Lord.’ Obey my commands promptly. Do not touch yourself without my permission. Be respectful and courteous to others unless they give you reason to do otherwise. If you require anything, speak your mind. If I find that you have been suffering needlessly, I shall not be pleased.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve said. Thor smiled as he took the chain that connected to Steve’s collar.

“Well, then, let us be off before they decide to send a search party,” he declared.

* * *

Thor led him to a large, open chamber where a menagerie of wealth and power in human, or rather, Asgardian, form had already assembled. All eyes turned to the two of them and Steve blushed as each of them looked over his body. Steve instinctively stepped a bit behind Thor. Thor finding him attractive and openly admiring him was one thing, but others made him feel self-conscious.

It didn’t last long. Thor took his place in a large, regal chair at the head of the table. It left Steve standing by the chair feeling exposed. Steve moved to stand a bit behind the chair as the council’s eyes continued to linger on him.

“Do not hide yourself, love,” Thor said. “You are too beautiful like this for you not to be seen.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Steve replied.

“And someone fetch a chair for Steven,” Thor said a little louder.

A pair of servants ran off to obey. Thor said nothing for several minutes. The entire room was consumed by an awkward silence until the servants returned to room with a chair as large and formal as Thor’s. There was also a plush cushion on the chair. When the chair was set on the floor next to Thor at the head of the table, the rest of the attendants shifted to provide room. Steve slowly sat down with the chain connected to his collar still in Thor’s hand.

“You lot,” Thor said to the council members. “You are all to hold as high regard for Steven as you do for me. As my mother, Frigga, was to my late father, so Steven is to me, and you shall treat him as such.”

Echoes of acknowledgment and assent resounded around the table. Steve felt a bit out of place, considering that he never really spent a great deal of time on councils making decisions. All his experience, all his skills were on the battlefield. He didn’t know if Thor wanted his advice or if he was there just in case Thor became bored with the proceedings.

As it turned out, this council session seemed to be mostly about reports regarding recent harvests and how the efforts to collect and distribute food could be expected to go. Whether it was magic or advanced farming techniques, the harvest for the past year had been bountiful. There was a surplus, something Steve had never heard of on earth. There were other such mundane matters to be discussed as well, but for the most part the topic seemed to be about food.

As the meeting went on, however, Thor surprised Steve by having a mind for the logistical side of governance. It was also something of a relief to see people looking to Thor to make the decisions rather than Steve. Every now and then, Steve felt his chain move as Thor toyed with it when he was thinking. It was something of a distraction for Steve, but as Thor didn’t tell him to do anything sexual, he elected to ignore it.

A few hours into the meeting, however, Steve’s stomach growled loud enough to interrupt whoever was talking. He blushed and averted his gaze down to the table. Thor chuckled.

“I fear I must call an end to our meeting, friends,” Thor declared. “My consort is hungry and I would see him fed before we continue.”

“Are we to adjourn, then, Your Majesty?” asked the lord whom Steve had interrupted. “But the matter of the city’s infrastructure is of vital importance. Surely His Highness may be asked to wait until the matter has been settled.”

“Perhaps he could,” Thor replied. “But unless the plumbing is in danger of disappearing suddenly, I believe we can spare an hour or two to rest.”

Thor stood and began to walk out of the room. Steve stood and followed before the length of chain could become taut. The sudden change in position and movement caused the plug inside him to shift, but Steve gritted his teeth and ignored it. His dick did twitch in his panties, which did nothing to hide his arousal.

Thor led them not to the main banquet hall they went to last night, but back to their wing of the palace. Considering that Steve had only spent a day in the castle, he was still unfamiliar with the layout. He knew enough to recognize his and Thor’s wing, the throne room, the banquet hall, the council chamber, and how to get to those places, but everywhere else was still unknown. He needed a day or two or a week to explore.

Thor paused when he spotted a servant. “Have food brought to us, as well as a large cushion,” he said. “After that, please see that we are not disturbed.”

“Yes, Majesty.”

Thor sighed as soon as they were inside their wing. “You have good timing,” he said. “I was beginning to grow frustrated with their posturing. They seem to care more about the appearance of importance than serving the people.”

“Seems to be the same everywhere,” Steve remarked. “At least they have you to keep them focused on what’s important.”

Thor hummed. He turned around and kissed Steve gently. “You are right, of course,” he said when he pulled away. “But let’s think of more pleasant things.”

Thor reached down and cupped Steve’s hard cock in his hand. Steve moaned as Thor fondled him through the fabric of his pants. He’d spent the entire walk back to their wing hard. As per his commands, Steve hadn’t touched himself, which meant that Thor touching him like this felt incredible.

“You were so good in the meeting,” Thor murmured. He walked backwards until he sat in a chair. He pulled Steve down until he was sitting in Thor’s lap. “I could almost be persuaded to make you come as a reward. You could come in these panties for me and I could show you around so everyone could see.”

“No, please, Daddy,” Steve whined.

“You don’t wish to come?” Thor asked. “I suppose I can agree since you said please.”

Steve whined again. “Daddy, you’re mean.”

“But I am giving you what you asked for,” Thor replied with a grin. “You do not want to come, so I shall not make you.”

“Don’t wanna come in my panties,” Steve pouted.

“Hmm I suppose I can understand that,” Thor murmured. He arched up against Steve’s groin and Steve felt the evidence of Thor’s arousal. “You are so beautiful like this. You are so perfect and pretty, all I can think of is how I might ravish you.”

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair. Thor grinned and leaned in to kiss and suck at Steve’s neck. Steve moaned as he felt Thor’s beard scratch and tease his skin. The man was probably trying to ensure that whatever mark he left would be large and inescapable.

“Language, sweet boy,” Thor chuckled against him. “Imagine what people would say if they knew my boy had such a dirty mouth.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Steve whimpered.

“Perhaps I should make you come in these pretty panties anyway,” Thor mused. One of his hands fell back down to rub at Steve’s cock. Steve moaned at the contact and arched his body against Thor’s. “I have plenty for you, after all. Of course, I would love nothing more than to parade you through the castle in your soiled lingerie for all to see.”

Steve shivered. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Steve froze and moved to get off Thor’s lap. Thor held him in place, however.

“Enter,” Thor called. The door opened and a gaggle of servants entered, setting the table with food and dishes before leaving. They seemed to mostly comprise of finger foods, flatbreads, sauces, shredded meat, and the like. The smell of the food Only one of them so much as looked twice at Steve and Thor’s rather compromising position. The servant with the cushion looked at Thor.

“Majesty, where would you like this?” he asked.

“Right here,” Thor said, nodding to the floor next to his chair. The servant said nothing more as he placed the cushion on the floor. When the servants were gone, Steve moved to get up, but Thor held him in place.

“Stay a moment,” Thor ordered. “Today you eat only what I give you from my hand.”

Steve shivered again. “Yes, Daddy.”

“My sweet boy,” Thor murmured. “So obedient when he wants to be. Now be a good boy and kneel on the pillow for me.”

Steve obeyed, kneeling on the cushion carefully. Kneeling made the plug in his ass press against his prostate and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pleasure that bloomed in his body. He opened his eyes and looked up at Thor, who was grinning down at him. Thor wordlessly grabbed a piece of flatbread and scooped up some food. He ate it and moaned softly at the taste. Steve waited patiently. The next piece was the same as the first, but this time, Thor presented it to Steve. Steve ate it compliantly. It was savory and flavored with various exotic spices native to Asgard that Steve couldn’t name.

While they ate, they chatted about Steve’s experience of Asgard during the past week and a half. Thor told him of various places on his world he wanted to show Steve someday. The longer Steve knelt on the floor, the fuzzier his mind became. It wasn’t quite subspace. It was more like a trance. It was calming, but there wasn’t the warmth, single-mindedness, or elation that came with subspace.

Either way, having to wait for Thor to feed him made for a memorable, even enjoyable, meal. There were times when Thor would ignore him completely for a few bites, only to remark on how patient Steve had been and feeding him. After each bite, Steve would lick Thor’s fingers clean, savoring the taste of the sauces and spices on his digits.

After some time (Steve lost track of just how long he’d been in that position), Thor shifted the chair so that he was facing Steve and spread his legs. Steve’s mouth went dry as his eyes drifted down to Thor’s crotch. He could see Thor’s cock forming a prominent tent. He watched Thor slowly unlace his pants and pull his cock out.

“Time for dessert, little one,” Thor purred with a grin. Steve glanced up into Thor’s eyes as he crawled forward and kissed the head. Thor rumbled with pleasure.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve murmured. He wrapped his mouth around the thick head of Thor’s cock and sank down about halfway on Thor’s cock. He moaned around the length as his mouth stretched around it. He looked up into Thor’s eyes as he began to bob slowly on his cock. Steve traced his tongue over the head and moaned as the taste of Thor’s pre-come coated his tongue.

“That’s it, sweet boy,” Thor murmured. He started petting Steve’s hair as Steve sucked his cock. “You treat your Daddy’s cock so well.”

Steve moaned again at the look in Thor’s eyes. They were nearly black with lust and arousal, his mouth fixed with a pleased look. It was the look that Steve craved, the look that drove Steve’s obedience and submission. Whether it appeared on the battlefield, during their leisure time, or when they were playing, the look never failed to make Steve’s chest swell with glee.

Thor’s hand reached down to the nape of Steve’s neck. For a moment, Steve thought that Thor would intend to choke him with his length. He could do it. He could do it rather easily. He could push Steve down, make him swallow Thor’s cock down to the root and Steve would be powerless to do anything against it. It would also make him completely aroused. Steve shivered in anticipation as he continued bobbing and sucking on Thor’s length.

“Nervous?” Thor asked. A twinkle of mirth danced in his eyes. Steve hummed in what he hoped was an affirmative sound. It was hard to make with Thor’s cock filling his mouth. “There is no need. You could take my cock easily, you know that.” Thor pushed Steve down further. Steve hummed in surprise as he was forced to swallow the head of Thor’s cock. “And you look so pretty choking on your Daddy’s cock.”

Thor held him there for another moment or so before he let go. Steve came off it with a gasp, but Thor seized a fistful of his hair and held him fast. A line of saliva drooped between Steve’s bottom lip and Thor’s cock. He gasped for breath as he looked up at Thor. Thor looked vaguely amused by Steve’s gasps for breath.

“Enjoying your dessert?” Thor asked as though he was talking about Steve enjoying the weather. Steve smiled weakly in reply and kissed the head. He moaned as he ran his tongue over the slit, teased the foreskin before taking the cock in his mouth again. Thor moaned again and petted his hair lovingly. “Use your words, little one.”

Steve popped off Thor’s cock and smiled up at him. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied.

“Yes, what?” Thor asked with a grin. “Yes, you are following my instructions or yes, you are enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Steve said with a grin. Thor scowled down at him, though the glimmer of mischief and mirth remained. He grabbed Steve’s hair, pulled him up, and slapped him across the face. It wasn’t a hard slap, nor did it hurt very much, but it stung and brought a couple drops of tears to Steve’s eyes.

“Your cheek is not amusing,” Thor scolded. “Perhaps you require something else to occupy your mouth if you do not want your dessert.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Steve whined. Thor slapped him lightly again.

“Do not lie,” Thor chastised. “You are as naughty as you are beguiling.”

“Will you spank me?” Steve asked. He wanted it, even though his ass was still sore and stinging from the night before. Even with the silky smoothness of his lingerie, he still smarted from last night’s punishment.

“No, sweet boy,” Thor replied. “You are not in a position to withstand such treatment now. And I am not in the mood to punish you for something I find amusing.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve said. Thor’s response was to pull him up by the chain around Steve’s neck.

“However, that does not mean that I will not think of some way to punish you later, should the mood strike me,” Thor went on. “I do delight in your pain and in the shade of your skin when I punish you.”

“Daddy,” Steve moaned. Thor pulled him closer.

“Now,” he purred. “If you do not make your mouth useful, I shall indeed be in the mood to punish you. Do you understand?”

Steve swallowed. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good,” Thor said. He released Steve’s chain. “Get to it, now.”

Steve immediately wrapped his mouth around Thor’s cock and swallowed him down to the root. Thor moaned with approval. His hand returned to the top of Steve’s head and began stroking him. Steve moved his mouth along Thor’s shaft, swallowing the whole of it only to rise to the tip before descending again. All the while, Thor murmured soft words of praise.

Steve resisted the urge to touch himself. His cock was so hard it almost hurt. He could feel it leaking, staining the front of his lingerie with pre-come. He longed to have some form of relief, to rut against Thor’s leg, to ask for Thor’s hand or foot or something to give him some measure of pleasure. He moaned desperately around Thor’s cock.

Thor ignored it. He didn’t respond at all, apart from an amused smirk flashing across his face. Steve just kept sucking Thor’s cock earnestly, doing exactly what was demanded of him. He dared not come off even to beg for relief, to be touched.

Thor moaned loudly, threw his head back, and shot his load into Steve’s mouth. Steve was caught off-guard and some of it dripped down his chin. He moaned as he swallowed the rest, savoring the salty, bitter taste of Thor’s seed. He licked Thor’s cock clean and Thor wordlessly shoved it back into his pants as he laced his trousers up again. When he was done, he reached down and collected the stray drops of come that were dripping down Steve’s chin with his thumb. He held his thumb up to Steve’s mouth. Steve licked it clean dutifully.

“Good boy,” Thor said. He smiled and Steve felt his chest swell. “Daddy’s good boy.”

Steve whined. The praise was going directly to his cock which was still yet to be so much as touched. Thor happened to glance down at the outline of Steve’s cock and chuckled.

“I had nearly forgotten about your cock,” Thor mused. It was a lie. Thor never forgot about such things. “I shall have to do something about that. You’ve been so good, after all.”

“Please, Daddy,” Steve whined.

“Shh, little one,” Thor murmured. “I shall make you feel good, I promise.”

Thor pulled Steve up to his feet and laid him out on the center of the table. Steve’s heels fell to the floor as his feet dangled from the edge. He kissed Steve deeply, claiming his mouth as surely as he had when Steve sucked him off. He moved down, sucking more little marks on his neck and collarbone than was already there. From this angle, Steve could feel the plug pressing against his prostate. He moaned wantonly.

“My beautiful boy,” Thor murmured. His hands ran possessively over Steve’s body. Steve arched into the touch. Thor paused at a nipple and sucked hard on it. Steve shouted with pleasure. Thor hummed with approval as he continued his descent.

Finally, when Thor arrived at the silken panties that did nothing to conceal Steve’s arousal, he took the hem between his teeth and pulled them down. Steve would’ve laughed if he was not also completely happy when his cock sprang free. Without any word or warning, Thor took Steve into his mouth and started sucking.

Steve arched up off the table and into Thor’s hot mouth. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Thor’s locks, moaning as Thor sucked him. Thor sucked Steve’s cock hard and fast. Still, the skill with which he did so was undeniable. His tongue teased the underside of the head when Thor came up and his throat swallowed Steve when he went down. All along Steve’s length, Thor’s tongue traced the bumps and veins. Steve wasn’t going to last long and Thor clearly didn’t intend for him to.

“Daddy!” Steve cried. “Fuck, Daddy, I’m gonna come!”

Thor glanced up into Steve’s eyes and moaned around his cock. The vibrations went directly from the head of Steve’s member and reverberated through his body like the very act had created a tempest of pleasure in Steve. He was alive and his body sang as Thor pleasured him.

His climax struck like lightning. Steve cried out as it burst from him, hot and sudden into Thor’s mouth. Thor moaned as he swallowed the load and milked Steve’s cock dry. When it was done, Steve collapsed against the table, gasping for breath. After a moment or two, he became aware of a slightly jaw and the plug that was still pressing against his prostate.

He also felt wrung out. Between yesterday and today, Steve had been in almost a constant state of submission. Not that he minded, but he was tired.

“How are you feeling, Steven?” Thor asked. Steve hummed in reply. “That is not an answer. I need you to use your words.”

“Oh. Right,” Steve replied. He sighed as he stretched out. “Feel good. A bit tired.”

“I do not doubt it,” Thor replied with a chuckle. “Now, I need you to pay attention.”

Steve looked up at Thor. Thor helped him to sit up until he was upright. Thor himself remained between Steve’s legs, even as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s body.

“While I have no doubt that you could continue to submit to me,” Thor said. “It has been a long couple of days for you.”

“What? No, you’re right, I can keep going, Thor!” Steve protested. Thor shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“I know. But you are tired and I must return to resume business with the council,” Thor said. “You must remain here and rest.”

“No,” Steve said stubbornly. "You said you weren't planning on me leaving your side today." 

“Steven,” Thor warned. “I will not allow you to overexert yourself. The time for play is over.”

“Then you should stay with me. Take care of me like you’re supposed to,” Steve countered.

“Do you need me to make it an order?” Thor asked. “Go back to our quarters and rest. I shall return later.”

“Shield,” Steve said. Thor, to his credit, didn’t seem frustrated. Instead he sat down in the nearest chair.

“Very well,” Thor said. “Why have you used your safeword?”

Steve swallowed and looked down. Thor reached over and took his hand. He rubbed soothing circles on the back, a wordless assurance that it was okay.

“Remember that time after our second trip to the BDSM club?” Steve asked.

“Of course,” Thor said. “We were trying to be discreet about the nature of our relationship and we left before you were ready to return to the Tower.”

It was one of the first times Steve had experienced sub-drop. The two of them had made their way back to the Tower and because Steve was still relatively new to the experience and stubborn as always, he had refused Thor’s overtures of comfort and contact out of worry that people at the club would realize who they were. He'd made them leave before he was ready rather than let Thor give him what he needed. 

“I need you, Thor,” Steve whispered. “You’re right, we’ve done a lot in the past couple days. If you leave me now… I might drop.”

Thor stood and embraced Steve again. It was gentle and Steve buried his face in Thor’s chest. In the early days of their relationship, Steve thought that he sought Thor’s touch because he was starved for physical affection. But eventually he realized that whether it was full body contact or just light touches, Steve needed them. They made him feel loved. Thor was more than happy to oblige.

After scenes or when they had spent a long time in their roles, Steve needed the physical touch to help him transition from his role as Thor’s submissive to the other roles he performed in life. It could be as simple as cuddling or laying his head in Thor’s lap. Either way, he needed the touch.

“I understand,” Thor said. “I am sorry for not considering your needs.”

“It’s okay,” Steve murmured. “I don’t mean to distract you.”

“Steven, you are so much more than just a distraction,” Thor replied. “If you need me to take the rest of the day off to help you, then I will. Those pompous windbags can fuck off until you’re ready.”

“In that case, can we ditch the corset?” Steve asked. “It’s a bit constricting.”

“Normally, that would be the point,” Thor chuckled. “But since we’re done for now, I see no reason why not. As long as you wear it later.”

Steve chuckled and smiled against Thor’s body. Thor gathered him into his arms and walked out of the room. Rather than going back to the bedroom, Thor took him the living room (people here called it the drawing room, but Steve couldn’t figure out why). It even came with some kind of Asgardian entertainment similar to a tv. Thor set him down and untied the laces of Steve’s corset. Steve sighed as it came off. He moved to sit down before Thor stopped him. 

"One more thing," he said. "Bend over." 

"Why?" 

Thor rolled his eyes. "So I can take the plug out," he replied. 

"But what about—"

“We hardly need a plug to have sex,” Thor replied. “And you have been wearing it long enough, anyway.” 

Steve bent over the edge of the couch and let Thor pull his panties down. He hissed as Thor slowly pulled the plug out. When it was out, Steve heard Thor set it on the table as though it was no different from anything else someone put on their coffee tables.

“Do you want the rest off as well?” Thor asked.

“No, just the corset,” Steve replied. He pulled up the panties and sat down on the couch gingerly to have mercy on his newly empty hole. He stretched out on the couch and put his head in Thor’s lap.

Thor didn’t turn on anything Asgardian though. Steve didn’t understand the language and without the All-speak, the only way to learn was the hard way. Instead, Thor had this part of the castle set up to support the technology on Earth. It was a set of “old” cartoons (old in the sense that they came out sometime after Steve went in the ice. He liked them for the nonsensicalness and wacky characters.

 _What would happen if all of Asgard found out that Thor watches an Earth cartoon called Looney Toons?_ Steve wondered. He smiled to himself at the thought. _The people might just rebel. Either that or Thor would start a trend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, it's been a while since I updated this. In my defense, the end of October onward was touch and grad school is tough and writing is tough and life is tough. Everything is tough. But! The semester is now over and that means that I have time again! So I'm back!
> 
> Also, shockingly enough, this chapter doesn't have sex. It is, nonetheless, NSFW. Steve Rogers fucks up. It's a medium sized fuck up. He receives real punishment and fun punishment.

About a month later and Steve was adjusting to his new role with relative ease. It wasn’t all that different from what he normally did with Thor. It was just… more public and more people knew about it. Walking around the palace, or anywhere, and having people know that he was Thor’s consort was disconcerting at first. It was both similar and different from the fame he experienced on Earth. 

At the same time, Steve had never really felt freer in his life. If Thor didn’t intend to play or parade him around with whatever he was doing, Steve had free reign. He was starting to explore the city. There were markets and shops and colorful bazars selling exotic foods, clothes, and other goods. 

That being said, Thor was often occupied with governing. Whereas on Earth, he and Steve would’ve gone out together and enjoyed each other’s company, now Thor’s time was a more precious commodity. Steve realized that when Thor was on Earth, even if he was helping to defend it, it was probably something of a vacation to him, a chance to get away from the myriad of things that vied for his attention here on Asgard. 

Steve understood. Ruling was a responsibility, not a party. That didn’t stop him from missing the way they would walk about together, languishing in each other’s company. This world was beautiful and Steve wanted to see it. Even just walking about the city was an experience. It was so much more beautiful than any city Steve had seen on Earth. Everything here was so different from what he was used to. 

The weirdest thing was how _normal_ it all seemed. Like, everyone knew what his being a consort meant, but no one so much as batted an eye at… any of it. Hell, when Steve and Thor came forward about their relationship on Earth, they received almost no end of grief from people who thought that it was A) sinful and B) any of their business. If those people had known half the stuff Thor and Steve gotten up to, they would’ve come for blood or something. 

On Asgard, Steve had passed 2 shops that openly boasted kink toys. People passed him on the street with him wearing his collar and didn’t think twice about it. Hell, Steve had seen _other_ people walking by with collars of one variety of another. Steve actually perused the shop a bit and laughed when he found a replica of Mjolnir. Bucky held it up with a grin. 

“I should get one,” he said. He pressed a button and the toy sent a shock down his arm. Bucky yelped. “Is this what being with Thor is like for you?” 

“I don’t know,” Steve replied casually. He took the toy and Bucky pressed the button. There was a shock, but nothing Steve hadn’t gotten used to. He barely felt static anymore. “I mean, yeah, if Thor is deliberately holding back.” 

“Really?” Bucky asked. He dialed up the setting up and pressed the button again. This time, a slightly higher voltage traveled up Steve’s arm. Steve just shrugged. “Okay, punk, I’m definitely finding out how high this thing goes.” 

Bucky tried each setting and only on the highest 2 or 3 settings did the toy do anything to elicit a reaction from Steve. When Bucky tried it, Steve turned it down to about halfway. Bucky jumped as a spark shot down his arm. 

“Oh, I’m definitely getting this,” he declared. “You?”

“Hell no, I’m not getting it,” Steve replied. “I have the real one and the god of thunder. What would I do with a fake that can’t even shock me in a way that I feel anything?” 

“You know, if you’re ever alone and you have a craving to get shocked,” Bucky replied with a grin. “Unless you’ve suddenly developed the ability to actually use Mjolnir.” 

“But I… _can_ use Mjolnir,” Steve said. Bucky stared at him. 

“No you can’t.” 

Steve blushed. “Yes. I can.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since… ever, I guess,” Steve said. “I’ve never not been able to lift her.” 

“‘Her’?” Bucky asked. “Mjolnir is a hammer.” 

“Yeah. A female hammer,” Steve said. “It’s kinda obvious. I mean, if you can hold her.” 

“Are you saying it can talk?” Bucky demanded. 

“No… it’s more like she has feelings, gives impressions, stuff like that,” Steve explained. “She’s very finicky.” 

“Prove it,” Bucky said. 

“Prove what?” Steve asked. 

“That you can use Mjolnir,” Bucky said. “You know, stick out your hand and… I dunno, summon it! That’s what you can do if you can lift the hammer, right?” 

Steve hesitated. It wasn’t against any _spoken_ rules, but there was an unspoken agreement that they didn’t summon Mjolnir unless there was need. However, since they hadn’t actually spoken that agreement, it would probably be fine. Once. Besides, just because he was a public figure didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun that didn’t involve sex. 

Slowly, hesitantly Steve raised his arm and held out his hand. He shifted his weight as he waited. They were some distance away from the palace, after all, and Mjolnir wasn’t that fast. Bucky stared at him with his arms crossed. After a while, he smirked and shrugged. 

“See? You were just pulling my leg,” he said. “You can’t summon the hammer.” 

At that very moment, Mjolnir burst through the nearest wall and the handle landed in the palm of Steve’s hand like it had done it a thousand times before. In truth, Steve had only ever used Mjolnir in battle a handful of times. He was generally fine with his shield but if he needed to, he’d trained to use Mjolnir, as well. Steve grinned as he watched Bucky’s eyes go wide then narrow in a scowl. 

“Dammit,” he muttered. “I’m jealous.” 

“Have you ever even tried to pick up the hammer?” Steve asked. 

“No, but maybe this isn’t the best time to find out,” Bucky replied. 

“Why’s that?” Steve asked. “You were the one who wanted to know if I could do it.” 

“We’re kinda drawing a crowd,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve looked around and sure enough, there were people running around outside. Whether it was out of excitement or panic, he couldn’t tell, but the scene made his stomach drop just a bit. This hadn’t been what he’d expected to happen when he summoned the hammer. 

“We should get going,” Steve said. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to get in trouble for this?” 

“For causing a scene in a market?” Bucky asked. “Is Thor that eager to punish you?” 

“No, but Mjolnir does tend to break things when she’s being summoned,” Steve replied. “ _Damaging_ a market might get me punished.” 

Bucky winced. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said. Steve picked up their bags and walked to the merchant. He was still figuring out the written language here and how money worked. The merchant, unfortunately, was reasonably upset that there was now a hole in her wall from where Mjolnir had appeared. Steve apologized profusely, but she only seemed placated when he finally left the store after paying her. 

As they emerged from the shop, people stopped to gawk at them. Well, they were gawking at him, mostly. It was then that Steve realized that he was holding Mjolnir, the hammer that essentially signified Thor’s place as King and All-Father of Asgard in front of everyone at the market. He blushed furiously. 

“Come on,” he said, throwing his arm around Bucky’s waist. Bucky gripped their bags tightly as Steve swung the hammer and launched them into the sky. He struggled a bit to get his bearings right, but was able to get them to head in the general direction of the palace. 

“Haven’t you ever flown before?” Bucky shouted. 

“Shut up, it’s been a while!” Steve replied over the wind in his ears. “This isn’t as easy as Thor makes it look!” 

As they neared the palace, Steve spotted Thor on one of the upper balconies. His arms were crossed over his chest. Steve gulped as he flipped his and Bucky’s bodies over to land. This was the trickiest part. They slowed as they approached and Steve still stumbled a bit as they landed on the balcony. As soon as he was down, Thor walked over to him. Steve swallowed. Thor looked pissed. 

“My Lord, I—”

“Silence,” Thor commanded. His voice was dark, low, and brooked no argument. Steve obeyed immediately. “You,” Thor said turning to Bucky. “My brother will deal with you. Return to him at once.” 

“Yes, Sire,” Bucky said. He flashed Steve an apologetic look as he departed. Steve had no idea what Loki did to punish Bucky when the situation called for it. He’d never asked and frankly, he didn’t want to know. Real punishment wasn’t something he wanted to know about and he had a feeling both of them were about to get some. Thor took the chain that came down from the collar and led him inside until they came to a smallish room that bare of any decorations. Steve had assumed it was a closet, but apparently, Thor did have a purpose for it aside from extra storage space. 

“Kneel,” he commanded. Steve dropped to his knees immediately on the cold stone floor. Thor held out his hand and Steve blushed furiously as he put Mjolnir in it. “I must leave to assess the damage that you caused by summoning Mjolnir. I will return as soon as I can. You are not to leave this spot until then. We will discuss your punishment when I return. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my Lord,” Steve replied. 

With that, Thor walked back out of the room, but left the door open. Steve kept still. The suspense was torturous, almost as bad as actually getting punished would be. Almost. Thor didn’t like to use pain as punishment. At least, not anymore. Once he realized that Steve liked the pain, he stopped because it made the fact that they used pain for play ambiguous. Even the aspects of pain that Steve didn’t like were off the table as far as punishments were concerned.

That being said, Thor could be creative when it came to actually punishing Steve. Punishment for being a brat or because Steve disobeyed during play was one thing. Punishment for breaking rules (like not using his safeword or lying about how he was feeling during play or not taking care of himself) was quite another. 

One of the things that Thor had him do these days was to clean their living space, not because he particularly liked making Steve work, but because Steve took care of himself better when he was helping to take care of others. Thor wouldn’t let him do anything that would cause him to actually neglect himself. It was little things like cleaning floors, countertops, beds, and such. And after he did those things, he was supposed to shower, brush teeth, and do all of the physical things that took care of him. 

Not doing something like that generally led to something relatively mild like revoking privileges. Actually causing someone trouble didn’t happen often. Generally it was badmouthing a nosy reporter on Earth or something. Thor generally didn’t care. Steve honestly had no idea what to expect from this. 

He had no idea how long he lay there kneeling on the floor. A few minutes stretched on and on. Eventually Steve lost track of just how long he’d been kneeling there. His knees were getting sore. Steve ignored it. Whatever he had coming, he’d just as soon not make it work by disobeying the one order Thor had given him before he left. 

After about an hour or so of kneeling on the floor, Steve started to hear footsteps. He perked up in time to see Thor come in. He no longer looked angry like he had before, just tired and annoyed. Steve looked down and blushed in shame. 

“Rise,” Thor ordered. Steve did so with some stiffness to his movements. Once again, Thor grabbed Steve’s chain and led him outside to the living room. Steve followed silently until they reached a couch. Thor pushed him down on it gently and sat across from him on the coffee table. “What happened exactly?” 

Steve swallowed. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

“I did not ask if you were sorry,” Thor said. “I asked you what happened.” 

“Bucky and I were exploring the city,” Steve explained. “We got to the market and we started exploring the shops. You guys have some really neat stuff here, you know?” 

Thor just nodded. Steve swallowed again. 

“And, well, we got to a… uh, sex shop,” Steve said with a blush. “And we were looking through what they had until we found replicas of Mjolnir. In a sex shop!”

“I am aware that people sell replicas of my hammer for sexual pleasure,” Thor replied casually. 

“Oh. Well, I wasn’t. It’s not that impressive,” Steve said. Thor actually chuckled at that. “Anyway, Bucky was trying to get me to buy one in case you weren’t around because he didn’t know that I can lift the hammer. Then… he wanted me to prove it.” 

“So you summoned Mjolnir?” Thor asked. Steve nodded. Then Thor sighed. “Steven, it isn’t like you to show off or not think something like this through.” 

“I know,” Steve replied, looking down at the carpet. “I don’t know why I didn’t.” 

“Regardless of why, the fact remains that a market in the city has been damaged due to your actions,” Thor said sternly. “It is relatively minor damage, but still.” 

Steve nodded. “I understand.” 

“The proprietor of the shop you mentioned had some… interesting ideas for how you should be punished,” Thor went on. Steve raised his eyebrows nervously. “She wanted you to stand naked in the shop for a day and allow the customers to test their merchandise on you.” 

Steve swallowed. That would, at the very least, veer very close to his limits. He loved being touched and teased and toyed with, but only when it was Thor. Bucky could touch him because he was Steve’s oldest friend and other friends could touch him, too. However, random people touching him, running their hands over him like they owned him… that was something he hated. It had been an unfortunate and necessary part of being Captain America. Steve didn’t want to go back to that, let alone do what this… woman thought would be appropriate as a punishment. 

“I informed her that if that was her idea of a punishment, she should find her own consort,” Thor went on. Steve sighed in relief and Thor smiled gently. “I know how you feel about other people touching you, sweet boy.” 

“Does it have to be a public punishment?” Steve asked. Thor just shrugged. 

“If I determine that it is necessary,” Thor replied. “However, as we are discussing true punishment and not the sort that is part of our revelry, I am not inclined to do so.” 

Steve swallowed. “Thank you, my Lord,” he said, bowing his head. Thor reached out and tilted his face up again. 

“When we are out in public, I would have them see how I adore you,” he murmured. “Let them see how I revel and ravish you. But if I need to rebuke you, let that be in private. I take no pleasure in it, so neither should anyone else.” 

Steve smiled. “Thank you, Thor.” 

“Now, about that punishment,” Thor said. “How was your hour and a half of kneeling in the closet?” 

Steve paused. “ _That_ was my punishment?” Steve asked. 

Thor chuckled and shook his head. “Hardly, but I did ask you to stay in that position for some time. It behooves me to check in about it,” he said. “I am pleased that you did so.” 

“Oh, well, it was unpleasant,” Steve replied. “But nothing I haven’t done before.” 

“I imagined. For your actual punishment…” Thor mused. “You will receive a cold bath twice a day for 10 days. One day for each building you damaged.” 

Steve grimaced at that. “How long are the baths going to be?” he asked. 

“Between 15 minutes to half an hour,” Thor replied. “Your body is sturdier than most Midgardians and with the golden apple, you are essentially an Asgardian. Our bodies are able to withstand greater cold and heat than Midgardians.” 

“Great,” Steve drawled. 

“You are also prohibited from orgasm for the same amount of time,” Thor went on. “If you break that rule, there will be another day added onto your punishment.” 

“What?!” Steve demanded. 

“You caused damage to stores and shops that people rely on for their livelihoods,” Thor said. “The crown will compensate them, since you are a royal consort and a member of the royal family, but you must still be punished accordingly. Do you disagree?” 

Steve bowed his head. “No, my Lord.” 

“Good. I trust this will serve as sufficient deterrent from repeating this episode?” Thor asked. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Steve replied. 

“Good,” Thor said. Then he stood. “Since that’s done, I must return to my duties.” 

Steve pouted. “Do you have to?” 

“Yes, love,” Thor replied. He smiled sympathetically down at him. “Would that my role was simply one of a figurehead for the government like monarchs are on your world, but alas, I am a ruler, not a puppet.” 

Steve sighed. “Come back early, okay?” he asked. 

Thor looked down and regarded him for a moment before he sat down beside him and kissed his forehead. Steve hummed and leaned into Thor’s space. Thor slowly wrapped his arms around Steve’s body and held him close. Steve moved to lay his head on Thor’s shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured. “You’ve been so busy since the coronation.” 

“I know, little one,” Thor replied. “I am sorry for that. I have had no time for anything lately.” 

“When will you have time?” Steve asked. He hated how pathetic and needy he sounded at that moment, but honestly, he did miss Thor. They hadn’t even had sex as much recently. They barely seemed to have time to talk to each other anymore. Steve was learning about Asgard just as Thor was getting used to ruling. 

Thor pulled back and looked down. “Give me a moment,” he said. Steve reluctantly let him go and Thor got up. He walked towards the entrance of their quarters. Steve leaned against the arm of the couch behind him and sighed. However, a couple minutes later, Thor returned and sat back down. He pulled Steve into his lap so that his head was back on Thor’s shoulder. 

“There, I’ve told the council that we are done for the day,” he murmured. “You have my undivided attention. Now, what does my sweet boy want from me?” 

“I can have anything?” Steve asked. 

“Within reason,” Thor replied. “You’ve been a naughty boy today, after all.” 

“If I’ve been naughty, then shouldn’t I have no say in what happens?” Steve countered. Thor hummed with approval. 

“You’re absolutely right, little one,” Thor replied. With that, he stood up and threw Steve over his shoulder. Steve shouted with surprise at the movement. From this angle, he watched as Thor carried him from the living room to bedroom they reserved for their play. Steve shivered as he felt his cock stiffen against Thor’s shoulder. A moment later, Steve was dumped on the bed. 

Steve sat up and Thor grabbed his chin roughly. He looked up and shivered as he saw Thor looking down on him with a dark, hungry smile. It sent shivers down his spine, knowing that Thor had something planned for him. He’d missed this. He’d missed everything with Thor, but the sense of being at his mercy never failed to make Steve feel so completely alive. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy, little one,” Thor murmured. Steve shivered at the tone. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Steve replied in a hushed voice. 

“Are you? You don’t look very sorry,” Thor commented. “Why don’t you get on your knees to show your contrition?” 

Steve slid off the bed and knelt in front of Thor. Thor gave no indication that Steve was to suck him off, so instead Steve got on all fours to kiss his boot. He heard Thor hum in approval, so he kept kissing, moving between one boot and the other as he did. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Steve said. “I didn’t mean to be bad.” 

“I know,” Thor said. “But I think you could be sorrier.” 

Steve looked up. “How?” he asked. Thor smiled, the dark glimmer in his eye twinkling with promise. He bent down and hooked a finger beneath the collar and pulled Steve to his feet. 

“I’m so glad you asked,” Thor said lowly. He pulled Steve along to the end of the bed. “Stay.” 

He was only gone for a couple minutes before he returns with a bundle of rope and some other stuff that Steve can’t see beneath it. Thor walked over and grabbed one of Steve’s arms and tied it to a ring connected to one of the bed posts. It was so high up that Steve had to stand on his tiptoes. Then Thor repeated it with the other arm. 

Steve felt a little cheeky, so instead of standing like this, he knelt on the edge of the bed. It relieved some of the strain in his arms, even if they were still tied to the posts above him and he couldn’t move them. Thor sighed and came around. He gave Steve a hard look. 

“Get off the bed,” Thor ordered. Steve sighed and got off. 

“It was worth a shot,” he muttered. Thor ignored him and tied his ankles to the base of the bed. Steve strained against his restraints as hard as he could from this angle, but they didn’t give as much as a centimeter. “Shouldn’t my shirt be off if you’re going to do something?

“You’re right, it should,” Thor replied. Steve felt him grab the fabric and rip it off him to expose his back. Steve shouted in surprise out of instinct. The idea of being able to just replace whatever was broken was still weird to him. 

“That was my shirt!” Steve protested. 

“Was it?” Thor asked. He came around the bed to look Steve in the eye. His eyes were hard and stern and Steve felt utterly helpless in front of him. If it were possible for his cock to get harder, it would. “What’s your safeword?” 

“Shield,” Steve replied. 

“And if you need me to slow down?” Thor asked, his look softening a bit.

“Stars.” 

“What if you need to check in?” Thor asked. 

“Blue,” Steve recited. 

“Good boy,” Thor replied. Then his hard look was back. “Who do you belong to?” 

Steve swallowed. “You, Daddy,” he replied.

“That’s right,” Thor said, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around Steve’s throat. “You’re Daddy’s little whore. So really, it was _my_ shirt that _I_ let you wear, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve gasped. Thor’s grip tightened slightly. 

“And if I wanted you to go about the palace naked as the day you were born just because it pleased me to think of you naked and ready for me, you would do it, wouldn’t you?” Thor went on. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve replied. Thor released him and Steve gasped for air. His head was starting to feel a little foggy, but whether that was from being choked or the beginning of subspace, he couldn’t tell. 

“Good. Don’t forget it,” Thor ordered. He knelt and took the silky pants in his hands and ripped those off, too. Steve resisted the urge to protest again. It wasn't like Thor had never done it before, after all.

“Have I ever?” Steve replied. Thor walked back toward the pile of equipment he’d brought out. 

“I believe you might be in need of a remedial lesson,” Thor said. “Perhaps then you would not be so naughty.” 

Thor came back behind Steve and tied a blindfold around Steve’s eyes. Steve gasped as the fabric eliminated any semblance of sight from his view. Even the periphery of his vision was black. He was totally blind. He swallowed. It had been a while since Thor had blinded him. Steve liked it, but he’d grown not used to it showing up. He tried to lean back against Thor, but the ropes held him in place. 

He heard Thor walk away again, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. It sounded like clothes. Before Steve could think much of it, Thor was walking back towards him. A handle of some sort touched his chin and Steve instinctively bent his neck to kiss it. 

“Can you guess what it is?” Thor asked. 

“Is… is it a whip?” Steve asked. Thor chuckled. 

“Close. Perhaps I can give you a hint,” he replied. He walked back around. Steve figured from the sound of his footfall that Thor was standing behind him. Before another thought crossed his mind, his back lit up in pain as a familiar thud landed on the left side of his back. 

“Flog! It’s a flogger!” Steve cried. “Fuck, shit!” 

“Language, little whore,” Thor said. “And you’re right, it is a flogger. You will receive 40 lashes to start out.” 

“T-to start?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, to start,” Thor repeated. “In case you were wondering, that last one did not count.”

“S-should I count?” Steve asked. 

“If you want,” Thor replied. “It will make no difference to me.” 

Thor began to flog him in earnest. The first few blows alternated between the left and right side of Steve’s upper back. He wasn’t gentle, either. Steve shouted with pain each time the leather straps hit him. After the 7th strike, Thor left a series of harsh lashes in rapid succession on the right side of Steve’s back. By the 13th strike, Steve was struggling to hold it together. 

“Poor little whore,” Thor cooed in Steve’s ear, though the tone did not reflect much in the way of sympathy. He ran a hand up Steve’s back. Steve’s back burned and Thor’s hand felt like a brand on his skin. Steve gasped for breath as he trembled beneath his touch. “We are not even halfway there and you are a mess. What will you look like by the end of this, I wonder?” 

“D-daddy,” Steve whined.

“I bet it hurts, does it not?” Thor continued. “Your back already looks so lovely like this.” 

Thor stepped away and it was the only warning Steve had before the flogger struck the left side of his back. He yelled out again. His cock stood out proudly and Steve wanted to come so badly. The next few strikes landed and Steve jerked with pain each time, but the ropes held him fast. 

“I have an idea,” Thor mused after the 20th strike. “We are halfway there. Perhaps there is a way to make this more… interesting.” 

“M-more interesting?” Steve asked. 

“Indeed,” Thor replied. He said nothing more, but Steve felt rope tying around his waist in something of a harness. Before he could ask what Thor was doing, he felt something fall into the back of it. Something cool and metallic rested against the meat of his ass. Thor knelt and whispered something in the Asgardian language before he stood up. “Now, this might come as quite a shock to you, so brace yourself. How are you doing, sweet boy?” 

“I’m good, Daddy,” Steve breathed. “What are you doing?” 

“You’ll see,” Thor replied. “Well, you will not, I will. But you will feel it.” 

With that, Thor struck Steve’s back again. At the very moment that the flogger made contact with his back, there was a brief, sharp electrical shock that at Steve’s ass. He yelped with the sudden pain. 

“What the hell was that?!” he shouted.

“That,” Thor said. Steve could hear the grin in his voice. “Was Mjolnir. The genuine article. How does she feel?” 

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered. “Fucking hurts.” 

“Do you wish to stop?” Thor asked. 

“No!” Steve replied. “Feels so good, Daddy.” 

“Very well,” Thor said. 

Thor continued to strike Steve’s back with brutal precision. Each time it was accompanied by Mjolnir sending a shock into him. It made the pain so much more delicious. The shocks made Steve more sensitive, the flogger made him feel the shock with each strike. Steve’s entire body felt like it was on fire and his legs trembled with the effort to stand up straight. On the 30th strike, Steve finally slumped and let himself dangle limply from the top of the bed. His head felt floaty and blissful and even the shock from Mjolnir seemed to fade into the background. He let go and floated into the blissful state of semi-awareness. 

“How are you feeling, little one?” Thor asked. His voice sounded far away. Steve hummed happily. He was vaguely aware of being struck again, of Mjolnir shocking his ass again. It didn’t seem important. All that mattered was being good for his Daddy.

After some time, he felt his legs release from their confines. His arms followed soon after and his limp body was caught before being lowered gently onto the bed beneath him. It felt so incredibly soft and warm. Steve nestled himself into the sheets. 

“Steven,” his Daddy’s voice said gently. “Come, sweet boy, it is time to come back.” 

Steve groaned, or he might’ve if he was coherent enough to do so. He became aware of his Daddy petting his hair gently, his hands running down his arms. It felt nice. 

“Come, Steven, you did so well,” his Daddy said. “Come back now. Daddy’s so proud of you.” 

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Steve became more aware. Thor was behind him, running his hands over Steve’s chest and arms. His back fucking burned, and it felt so good. His ass still felt tender from the shocks he had, but that too just made him feel more at ease. 

“Daddy,” he murmured as he came to. He leaned back into Thor’s embrace. Thor placed a kiss to his temple and Steve closed his eyes with a contented sigh. “That was real nice, Daddy.” 

“I am glad that you enjoyed it, little one,” Thor replied. “I am sorry for being so distracted lately.” 

Steve was about to say that it was okay, but honestly, just talking seemed to take so much energy. He closed his eyes with a yawn. Thor silently applied ointment gently into his back and the pain was soothed somewhat. His shoulders were sore, too, from being held in that position for so long. Steve’s entire body felt sore and sated. He felt himself falling to sleep beneath Thor’s hands before he jerked awake. Thor just chuckled. 

“Rest, little one,” Thor whispered as he pressed a kiss to his head. “You have earned it.” 

“But, you haven’t gotten off,” Steve protested. 

“Later, sweet boy,” Thor replied. “Rest now. There will be time for more later.” 

Steve felt the lull of sleep pull him as Thor commanded him to rest. The last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep was being wrapped in the soft blankets with Thor by his side.

* * *

Steve woke slowly in the way that someone woke from a good, restful nap awoke. His head was in Thor’s lap with Thor absently petting his hair. Steve stirred in Thor’s lap and pushed into the hand that was petting his hair. He heard a book close and get set aside before he opened his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Thor said. 

“What’s morning, exactly?” Steve asked as he sat up. He winced as he felt the covers slide down across his back. 

“Past dinner,” Thor said. “I had the servants bring it here so we could eat privately. You were out for a few hours.” 

Steve hummed. “It was nice, though,” Steve replied. “I needed that.” 

“I am glad that you enjoyed it,” Thor said, kissing his cheek. “I must admit that I enjoyed it as well. You make the most delightful sounds.” 

“Sadist,” Steve accused. 

“Masochist,” Thor replied, nipping his earlobe. Steve gasped with need. He was horny, but Thor had said that he wasn’t allowed to come for the next 10 days. He pouted as he leaned back against the pile of pillows on the bed. “That reminds me,” Thor mused. 

He got up and walked to the closet. Steve had a funny feeling about what it was that Thor intended. Thor returned with something they used rarely because Steve actually didn’t enjoy it, much as he liked Thor being able to control when he came. It was a chastity belt.

“Do I have to?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Thor replied. “Unless you wish to use your safeword.” 

Steve thought about it, but he reasoned that it wasn’t an unreasonable punishment and he didn’t dislike cock cages that much, so he shook his head. The biggest issue was that they were inconvenient and uncomfortable. While Steve was a masochist who enjoyed being bound, that generally didn’t extend to having his dick forcibly kept from becoming hard. However, he let Thor put this on him and lock it with the key. 

“If you feel any pain or need a break from it,” Thor said. “Let me know. This need not be present the entire time. For tonight, wear it until we retire for the evening. In a few days, I expect you to keep it on the entire time unless you need to remove it.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve replied.

“Now for the other question,” Thor went on. “Do you want to have sex while you wear this?” 

Steve stared at Thor for a moment. “That’s an option?” 

“Well, your ass isn’t covered by the belt,” Thor pointed out. “And we said that you would not come, not that we wouldn’t have sex.” 

“You want to fuck me while I can’t come, don’t you?” Steve asked. “Sadistic bastard.” 

“Now, now,” Thor said with a wicked smile. “I will not deny that the thought makes me very… aroused. But you will not get much out of it, I’m afraid.” 

“You don’t seem that sorry about it,” Steve observed. 

“You suffer so prettily, sweet boy,” Thor crooned. 

“Yeah, well, just for that, I’m saying no sex until this thing is off,” Steve said. “Sex is bad for punishments, anyway.” 

“I suppose I will have to make do,” Thor replied. 

“I hate you,” Steve growled. “You’re just rubbing it in my face at this point.” 

“Technically, I am rubbing it through my trousers,” Thor replied with a grin as he gripped himself through his pants. Steve promptly took a pillow and hit his lover in the face. 

“I hate you. Feed me, I’m hungry,” Steve said. Thor just laughed and took the pillow and hit him back. It sparked a minor war, which involved each of them building their own pillow forts in the living room and lobbing pillows at each other. Steve eventually won, once he started using all the pillows Thor threw at him as materials to build his fort with. Rather than admit defeat, Thor tackled him and the fort crumbled as they wrestled on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke up the next morning alone in the great sprawling bed that he shared with Thor. As soon as he realized that Thor was gone, he bolted upright and looked around. He wasn’t there. Thor usually woke him up before he left somewhere if Steve wasn’t already awake, especially if they weren’t planning on spending the day together.

His head was awash with emotions vying for primacy. Anger at being left alone, sadness for lacking Thor’s reassuring presence, and… lastly there was shame. He shoved his feelings down as he laid down and pulled the blankets back over his body.

A glance at the golden sun shining through the window told him that it was well into the morning. The sheets didn’t even smell like him anymore. His strange stew of emotions roiled. Beneath all that, he felt oddly cold. He pulled the blankets around him tighter against the chill. He stared straight ahead mindlessly. The shadows crawled slowly beneath his blank watch.

Some hours later, he heard footsteps outside the room. The door opened and only then did Steve shift to look up. It was their butler (or manservant, as Thor called him). Steve sighed as he fell back against the bed.

“Your Highness,” the manservant said. “The All-Father has informed me that you are to take a bath.”

Steve hummed. The cold baths… it wasn’t the best reason for getting out of bed, but it was something. He sighed as he flipped the blankets over and stood up and followed the servant to the bathhouse.

It was, in fact, a bathhouse. The royal family had an entire section of the palace for bathing split into a larger section for the servants and a smaller one for the family itself. Back on Midgard, Steve might’ve thought that this was a swimming pool. The air was warm and humid, but he followed the servant to a private section. It was noticeably cooler than everywhere else in the room. Steve gave an involuntary shiver. That he would have to do this for ten days made it even worse. He was dreading having to do this so often. 

The manservant drew the bath through the massive pipes. The objection that Steve could handle a bath on his own died on his tongue. It wasn’t worth the trouble. For all he knew, he was to be bathed by this man as added punishment.

When the bath was mostly full, Steve stripped out of his clothes and got in, hissing at the sharp coldness of the water. It was much colder than he was expecting, probably no warmer than 65 degrees. It would be a long bath.

“How long?” he asked.

“His Majesty instructed me to retrieve you after 20 minutes today,” the manservant replied.

“Thank you,” Steve replied. There was no emotion at all in his voice. When the water was shut off and the servant left, all that was left was the steady, echoing sound of water dripping into the floor. Every now and then he could hear the pipes. Aside from that, the room was utterly silent.

Steve drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The frigid water was unpleasant, but he bore the burden silently. Whining about his punishment wouldn’t do any good and Thor was difficult to convince to renege on a punishment he meted out. Typically, Steve agreed with Thor’s punishments, few and far between as they were. Today was no exception.

That he didn’t earn more punishments was probably because Thor loved him and tended to excuse his behavior more often than not. Any other person in his position would’ve probably dumped Steve a long time ago. He was high maintenance. He fucked shit up, broke things, left people pissed off and hurting in his wake. Why Thor had kept him around for as long as he had, Steve had no idea, sometimes.

Logically, Steve knew what was happening. He was dropping. He was cold and miserable and the fact that he was sitting in a basin of cold water really had nothing to do with it. Emotionally… he couldn’t bring himself to care. The bath house was empty aside from him and that was how his life should be if he had what he deserved. He didn’t deserve any of the finery and pomp that Thor lavished on him.

A tear slid down his cheek, over his cheekbones and down the smooth plain of his face until it reach his jaw. Then another, and another, until Steve was crying silently. The only sound in the bath house was that of his tears hitting the surface of the water.

Time passed. Steve’s internal clock slowly crept past the 20 minutes the servant said was allotted him. No one came. _Figures_ , Steve thought. Then it was 30 minutes, and though Steve knew that he could get out, he didn’t. He stayed submerged in the frigid water as time slowly went by. After more than an hour, Steve still hadn’t moved.

“Hey, Stevie!” came Bucky’s voice. In the periphery of his vision, Steve saw Bucky’s feet at the edge of the bath.

“How’s it go—JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Bucky leapt out of the water hissing like a drenched cat. Normally, it would’ve been funny, but Steve didn’t so much as crack a smile. With any luck, Bucky would just leave and Steve would be alone to suffer as he ought.

“Why the hell are you sitting here?!” Bucky demanded. “The water is fucking freezing!”

“Thor’s punishment,” he mumbled. “Cold baths twice a day for 10 days.”

“How long?” Bucky asked.

“15 to 30 minutes,” Steve replied.

“How long have you been in here?”

Steve shrugged as he thought about it. He actually lost track of time after a while. “I stopped keeping track after about an hour and a half,” he confessed.

Bucky said nothing for a while. Then, he walked over until he was behind Steve and sat down. The next thing Steve knew, Bucky’s hands were lifting him up out of the water. Steve jerked away and Bucky cursed.

“Dammit, Steve, you’ve been in here long enough!” he hissed. “Get out of the water!”

“I don’t want to!” Steve protested. “This is what I deserve, just leave me be!”

“Fuck that,” Bucky growled. Steve tried to get out of Bucky’s hold, but his friend held fast and kept pulling until he’d successfully hauled Steve out of the water. Steve shivered on the floor of the bath house and sobbed. Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around him and hauled him to his feet. His metal arm grabbed the clothes off the floor and he huffed as he half carried half dragged Steve out.

“What are you doing?” Steve demanded weakly.

“Getting you the fuck out of here,” Bucky replied. “You need to fucking get under some covers or something, you’re freezing. If you were anyone else, you’d have hypothermia, for fuck’s sake.”

“So, what?” Steve asked. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Steve, I love you, but shut the fuck up and let someone take care of you,” Bucky growled. Steve did. It was easier than fighting. He also stopped dragging himself and actually moved with Bucky’s movements. They stepped out of the bath house and Steve realized that the servant was nowhere to be found.

“There was supposed to be a servant here to come get me when 20 minutes past,” Steve said idly.

“I’ll find him,” Bucky said. His tone was low and dangerous, the kind that Bucky made when he was pissed and out for blood.

“Don’t kill him, he’s probably just off playing hooky,” he said.

“No promises,” Bucky replied. He lowered Steve down onto a bench and started drying him off. Somewhere in the recesses of Steve’s mind, he was aware of the fact that it felt good. He didn’t fight as Bucky dressed him.

“Can you stand on your own?” Bucky asked. Steve stood and Bucky looked worried and a bit disturbed. He hooked an arm around Steve’s waist. “Come on, let’s get you back to your room.”

They walked in relative silence. Bucky sent the first servant they ran into to fetch Thor, regardless of what he was doing, with very specific instructions to interrupt a council meeting if there was one in session rather than wait. Steve didn’t really imagine that Thor would actually come immediately, even though, logically, he knew that Thor was always there for him every other time he’d dropped.

That was when he was a prince. Now he was a king and the All-Father and ruler of the Nine Realms. He had more important things than his consort.

Nevertheless, Steve allowed himself to be guided to his and Thor’s wing of the palace. Bucky sat him down on the nearest couch. He left long enough to find a blanket, which was frankly enormous and a bit unwieldy. Even so, he deftly wrapped Steve in the blanket. Two servants appeared, one of which Steve recognized as the one who woke him up earlier.

“Your Highness,” one of them stated. “The All-Father has sent us ahead to assist you in taking care of Prince Steven until he arrives. Is there anything we can get you?”

“Yeah, get a big mug of hot chocolate and a hearty breakfast, he needs to eat,” Bucky replied, then he turned to the other one. “You go get Prince Loki, tell him that Prince Steven needs to have his mind examined.”

“I’m not hungry,” Steve protested half-heartedly as the servants rushed off to obey.

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky replied.

He hopped down on the couch and pulled Steve in until he could wrap his arms around his body. It vaguely reminded Steve of when they were young and he was sick and Bucky would take care of him. They were soulmates, brothers who cared for each other in the deepest ways. Steve was glad. Steve would lose many friends due to his newly acquired longevity. At least Bucky wouldn’t be one of them.

A short time later, Steve heard heavy footfalls moving quickly towards them. He knew it was Thor long before he heard his voice. Behind him was another set of footsteps that, while certainly lighter than Thor’s, still echoed with the same confidence and surety as Thor’s. It was probably Loki, or perhaps Frigga. He stared straight ahead as the pair of footsteps approached.

“Steve,” came Thor’s voice after a couple seconds. He came around the couch and knelt in front of him to look him in the eye. Steve’s eyes brimmed with tears as Thor reached out to brush against Steve’s face. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and Thor pressed their foreheads together. “I’m here, my love. I am sorry for your pain, I should not have left you.”

“Thor,” Steve gasped. He shook against Thor. Thor took Steve in his arms and gently picked him up before sitting back down on the couch with Steve in his lap.

“I am here,” Thor replied softly. “I will not leave you again until you are well, I swear it.”

“You love me, right?” Steve asked. He felt pathetic for needing that confirmation, but damn, he wanted that from him. He needed it. “Daddy? Please?”

“Yes, sweet boy,” Thor murmured before he kissed Steve on his temple. “Daddy loves you so much. You’re such a good boy, Steve. I could not ask for a better boy than you.”

“I hate to interrupt,” came Loki’s voice. “But I believe Bucky asked me to come and take a look at Steve’s mind. May I?”

“Sweet boy, will you let Loki help you?” Thor asked. Steve looked between them and nodded after a little while. Loki knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. He did so for a few moments before he stood.

“Yes, he’s dropped, but you knew that already,” Loki said. “I can help tweak his mind to encourage it to start increasing output of serotonin, but it will still take some time before he is back to feeling as he ought to.”

“How much time?” Thor asked. Loki shrugged.

“It will likely take the rest of the day,” he replied. “Midgardian minds are delicate.”

“Anything you can do is appreciated, brother,” Thor said. Then he turned to Steve. “Will you permit him to help you?”

Steve nodded and Loki held up a hand to hover over Steve’s face. Steve felt a burst of warmth, then nothing. He felt no immediate change, but Loki lowered his hand.

“There,” he said. “That should help take the edge off for now. He should be back to feeling like himself by tonight sometime.”

“Thank you,” Thor replied. “I am glad that your consort found him when he did. I expect him to be rewarded for the care he extended towards Steve.”

“Is that a command, All-Father?” Loki asked, mirth and smug mischief dancing in his eyes.

“It is,” Thor replied.

“What about the servant who didn’t get him out?” Bucky asked.

“You sent him to get Loki,” Steve replied. Three heads swiveled to look at something and out of curiosity, Steve turned his head as well. The man who was sent to fetch Loki was standing at the edge of the room.

“I would like to deal with him,” Thor said, his grip on Steve tightening. “Alas, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Loki, can I trust his punishment to you?”

“Of course,” Loki replied.

“Don’t hurt him,” Steve protested.

“Sweet boy, no,” Thor said softly. He shushed Steve gently before kissing his head again. “He will be removed from his position and a black mark shall be put upon his name that all may know why he was cast out in shame.”

“Oh, okay,” Steve replied. “Can we be alone, now? I’m kinda tired.”

“Of course,” Bucky said. “I’ll see you when you’re feeling better, yeah?”

“Yeah… and thanks for… taking care of me,” Steve said. “Sorry I was an ass.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky replied. “I’m just glad that someone found you. You take care of yourself, you hear?”

A few moments after Loki and Bucky left, the other servant returned with a tall mug of hot chocolate that still had steam rising from it and a cart of various Asgardian foods. There was also a large kettle that held more hot chocolate, should Steve desire it. Steve had a feeling he would, honestly, so that was good. He bowed before Thor dismissed him.

“What do you want first?” Thor asked. “The hot chocolate or the food?”

“Do we have to get up?” Steve asked. He curled in on himself and tucked his head in the crook of Thor’s neck. “I wanna stay like this.”

“We can stay like this if you desire,” Thor whispered. “But you must eat. It is not good for you to skip meals.”

Steve sighed, even though he knew Thor was right. At least the food tasted good.

“Hot chocolate first,” he said. Thor shifted him so that he was on the couch and reached over to grab the mug. Steve took it and blew on it before sipping. He moaned at the taste. It was sweet and rich and thick and it warmed his entire body as it settled in his stomach. Thor stayed with him and rubbed his back.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “That’s my good boy.”

Steve hummed to himself at the words. He felt marginally better, though whether it was from Loki’s magic or the chocolate or Thor’s reassuring, gentle, loving touch, he had no idea. It was probably a mixture of all three, to be honest. All he knew for sure was that it felt good.

He slowly made his way through the first mug of hot chocolate before Thor revealed the frankly absurd spread of food. He had to chuckle wryly at himself. Asgardians did nothing by half measures, it seemed, especially in the royal palace. Steve started with something neutral: a toasted bread with jam from a kind of Asgardian fruit that was sweet and tangy, like a mix between apples and limes. Steve liked it very much.

Once Steve had made his way through the breakfast to the point where he was comfortably full, Thor pushed the cart aside, but put the kettle on a table next to the couch. Then he positioned their bodies carefully so that they were lying next to each other with Thor’s arms around Steve’s body. He held him tightly, as though through mere force of will he could keep the sorrow and dejection Steve felt at bay.

It didn’t fix anything. Steve was tired and sad and a bit pissed off, but less so than he had been. Thor turned the tv on to a painting show by a guy with wild hair named Bob Ross that Steve had completely missed during his time in the ice. He was able to lose himself in the paint strokes and landscapes that the man painted.

“I want some paints,” Steve said softly after a while. “I think I’d like to start painting again.”

“You will be the greatest painter my people have ever seen,” Thor replied.

“I don’t know about that,” Steve demurred. “But it would be nice to get back into art again. I don’t exactly have much to do during the day if I’m not with you.”

Thor was silent for a moment. “Would you like to join me more often?” he asked. “I know you do not care for government. Truthfully, I do not either, but I would freely admit that having you with me would make the burden easier.”

“Because you could fuck me when you were bored?” Steve asked. “Or because you value my input?”

“Both,” Thor replied. “Steve, you are one of the kindest, most fair-minded, and intelligent people I know. My brother has the devious and clever mind that is good for politics, but you are the best of men anywhere in the Nine Realms.”

Steve hummed. His body didn’t respond in the slightest, nor did he really want it to, but it helped make him feel better.

“I’ll think about it,” he said eventually.

“Nothing need be decided now,” Thor replied. “But my mother was my father’s partner as well as his consort. I would have you be the same for me, if you would.”

Steve had no plans to decide anything today. Whatever he did, he would let Thor decide things for him regarding what to do and helping Steve feel better. It was easier and he trusted him to take care of him.

“Daddy?” Steve said after a moment.

“Yes, sweet boy?” Thor murmured.

“Can you stay with me tomorrow?”

“Yes, my love, I’ll stay with you for as long as you like,” Thor replied. He kissed Steve’s head and Steve hummed.

He watched Bob Ross paint birds and trees and mountains with Thor wrapped around his body well into the night. Eventually, he fell asleep to the tranquil aura of art. When he next woke, it was nighttime and they were in their bed. Thor was still wrapped around him and Steve rolled over in his arms. Thor’s stroked him along his spine in a gentle, soothing manner.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked.

“A bit better,” Steve replied. “Thank you for coming for me.”

“I will always be here for you, my love,” Thor whispered, kissing Steve’s head. “And I have decided to revoke your punishment.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“I am adamant in this, Steve,” Thor said. “What you endured today is bad enough, I will not have you do so again.”

“I can handle a little cold water, Thor,” Steve replied. “You don’t need to coddle me.”

“I am not coddling you,” Thor insisted. “I am taking care of you, as I am meant to do. You will not continue the punishment. I will bathe with you every day to ensure it if I have to.”

Steve sighed, but nodded. Thor kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor’s body.

“Do you need anything?” Thor asked. Steve shook his head. “Go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake.”

“Promise?” Steve asked.

“Yes, sweet boy, I promise.”

With that, Steve closed his eyes and tucked his head beneath Thor’s chin. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


End file.
